Strange Happenings
by angelique-anja
Summary: Something strange is going on, even for them. Part 25: Jack manages to finally do what he meant to do the very first time he met Romi and she makes her decision... Stay with Torchwood or Go with the Doctor... Which one will she choose?
1. Not Another Gwen!

_Hello, hello! This is my first sci-fi related fanfic, so I hope I don't upset anyone, but this idea had come to me while watching Doctor Who. Though after watching Torchwood, I thought it fitted their storyline a little better. Eventually, I'll reveal and old Doctor Who friend, the Doctor will visit, Many idea's to work with. This is set after Jack's appearance in Doctor Who, with the Master, I'm hoping I kept in touch with the characters, but I'm not really sure, so I'm sorry if they're a bit OOC. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review! _

_ Oh... I also know that one of the names is very cliche, but there is a reason for that and it will be revealed later on!  
_

_NOTE: This chapter has been slightly rewritten, so, please if you've already read it, read it again, though it's not totally necessary._

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

**Not Another Gwen!**

The Torchwood SUV pulled up outside Cardiff University. They'd picked up on a Police report about a man roaming the campus and shooting at students. Not their usual job, but the weapon described sounded like an energy blaster. Something Twenty-first century Earth didn't have yet. The scene around the campus was chaotic to say the least. Students stood huddled together behind the Police lines. Ambulance Officers were attending to student. Jack noted the coroner's van. Someone must've been killed by their mystery shooter.

"Owen," Jack started, "Go check with the coroner and the Ambulance Officers, see if the injuries really are from some sort of energy blaster."

Owen nodded and headed off, leaving the rest of them with Jack, "Toshiko, scan the area from any activity. Maybe we can find this guy. Gwen, Ianto, let's talk to the students."

Owen walked up to the Coroner, "Torchwood," he said.

The coroner looked up at him and sighed. They all knew about 'Special Ops.' It wasn't really surprising though. He couldn't identify the injuries. Owen knelt down beside him and pulled the sheet of the body. He sighed when he saw the young girl there. Looking over the wounds he could confirm that they had been caused by some sort of energy blaster, but he didn't recognize the pattern. The coroner handed him her wallet.

"Her name's Crystal Trent. Nineteen years old..."

Owen shook his head. This was the reason he didn't like working with patients. You always wound up getting hurt by them. Even now though, young victims got to him. He wasn't as cold and heartless as he lead everyone to believe.

Jack, Ianto and Gwen walked up to the officer in charge of the scene for a briefing of what had occurred, "So, 'Torchwood takes another of our cases," The officer said sarcastically.

"I don't have time for this," Jack said, "Just tell us what we need to know."

"Victim's name is Crystal Trent. She attended the University. She was walking with her friends to class when a madman opened fire," The officer pointed towards three girls, who were standing away from the rest of the crowds, "Trent is the only fatality, but there are some injuries."

Ianto looked towards the girls and realized he recognized one of them, "I'll start with the girls," He said.

"I'll come with you," Jack said, "Gwen, go talk to some of the other students."

Ianto and Jack walked over to the three girls, "Captain Jack Harkness and this is Ianto Jones."

The blond girl in the middle, looked up, recognizing Ianto's name, he smiled at her, "You deliver Pizza to us, remember?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I know."

"Can we ask you three some questions?" Jack asked.

One of the girls looked at him, "We already gave our statements to the police," She said.

"We know, but we're working the case too," Jack said.

The third girl smiled shyly, "Forgive us, Crystal is... was our roommate," She glanced towards the body of their friend, "What do you want do you want to know?"

"Your names first," Jack asked.

"I'm Astra Lifrey," The blond girl said, "Keely Forester," She said motioning to the girl who'd spoken first, "And Zoe Michaels."

"Ok girls, what can you tell us about the guy who was shooting at you?" Ianto asked.

"He was dressed really weird you know, like something from a Science Fiction convention," Zoe said.

"Can you describe the clothing?" Jack asked.

They nudged at Astra to describe it, she glared at her friends momentarily then sighed, "The outfit looked like something out of the book I'm writing... But the only ones that have read it or seen the pictures are the girls!" She said, tears falling down her face.

Ianto reached out to out a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she flinched away in pain. He glanced at the spot where his hand had been. Her jacket was slowly turning red, "You're injured."

The other girls looked at her, "Astra?"

"It's nothing... I was standing right next to Crystal..."

Jack looked around and noticed that Owen was done with the coroner, he waved him over. He looked back at the girls, "You need to get that looked at."

"What else can you tell us about the guy?" Ianto asked as Owen came up to them.

"I don't know, besides that he had a funny looking weapon... It wasn't like any gun I'd ever seen and my dad ran a gun store," Keely said.

Owen came up, "Yeah?"

"Owen, Astra here's been injured, would you take a look?" Jack asked.

Own lead Astra aside to a seat, "Here sit down." Astra did as she was told, "It's fine, really..."

He looked at her doubtfully, "Come on." Astra sighed and removed her jacket. The shirt underneath had been burnt by the blaster. It wasn't a big wound, but he was sure it hurt, "You don't feel that?"

She looked at her shoulder, suddenly realizing why Ianto and Jack had been so insistent, "I... Oh god..." She gulped. She felt it now. Her body had been in such a state of shock that she hadn't even noticed it. She'd just put her jacket on, because she'd felt cold.

"Ahh, you feel it now..." Owen said as he rummaged around in his kit. He patched up her shoulder and handed her off to one of the paramedics, "There you go."

"Thanks..."

Jack, who was still with Ianto and the girls looked at them, "Could you ask Astra to bring a picture of what this guy was wearing?"

Zoe nodded, "Sure. I'll ask her."

"You'll find the guy that did this right?" Keely asked.

Jack looked at her, "We'll try."

Gwen had been off, talk to other students, asking them what they'd seen, "Well, I was on the other side of the field, I saw the guy, but not good enough to tell you anything about him. But I saw Crystal go down... I ran over but the guy had already run off..." Gwen thanked the boy for his help and went on to the next person, but pretty much every story was the same. Strange guy, strange weapon and he ran off after shooting at the girls. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

She was about to join the others when a staff member approached her, "Excuse me, but you're asking about the man who did the shooting?"

"Yes, I am," Gwen replied.

The woman paused for a moment, "This might sound silly, but I was in my office working, when I saw a man running through the courtyard. I looked to see where he was coming from, but my office is near a courtyard, he couldn't have come from anywhere. Then he returned a little while later after everyone had started screaming... He disappeared in a strange blue light..."

Gwen nodded, "Thank you. That may just help."

Back at the SUV, Jack was collecting everyone's reports, "Tosh, what did you find?"

"There's evidence of a recent time shift, but it's closed now, there's only a residue left from it," She pointed to a map of the university.

"That might just fit what one of the staff members said. She said the a guy appeared from nowhere in a courtyard like the one Tosh is pointing yet, then came back and disappeared in a blue light," Gwen said, looking at Tosh's readings.

"So, we're not dealing with someone trying to be a book character then?" Ianto asked.

"It would seem not," Jack said.

"Both the victim and the girl you had me look at had burns from an energy blaster style weapon, but I don't recognize the pattern," Owen said, leaning against the car.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

It was late evening and the team were still working on tracing the whereabouts of the guy from the University, but with no luck. They could all tell it was going to be a late night. They'd picked up some vague descriptions from the students, but most of them had been too shaken up to really take a good look.

Upstairs in Reception, Ianto had ordered Pizza to satisfy the team during another long night. He was surprised when Astra arrived with it, "How's your shoulder?" He asked.

"It's Ok," She replied, "The doctors said it was nothing to worry about."

"I didn't expect to see you working."

"I wasn't going to, but I needed to get out of the apartment..." She sighed sadly, "Plus Zoe said Captain Harkness wanted to see one of my pictures... Of the clothes the guy was wearing..." She handed him a piece of paper, obviously taken from a sketch book, "Just one thing Ianto..."

"What?" He asked taking the picture from her.

"This is a visitor Information Center right? What are you doing investigating crimes?" She asked.

Ianto shifted uncomfortably as he handed her the money for the pizza, "That's two things."

"Well, I actually have a third..."

"Oh?"

"What's Torchwood? I heard the police complaining..." She asked.

He looked around, "Special Ops," He said. It was what they told the police, but he wasn't sure she was going to accept that as an answer. She he thought, he heard the door open and Toshiko walked in. She glanced around at the brochures that they held there for show, "Excuse me sir?" She asked walking up to the desk.

He glanced at Astra, "I have to work."

"Right... Of course... Sorry," Astra said heading back towards the door, "I'll see you next time then..."

As she walked out she heard the woman who'd entered ask about evening events around Cardiff. As soon as she'd gone, Ianto sighed in a relief, "Thank you Tosh!"

"You're welcome. Jack sent me up to find out what was taking so long," She grinned and grabbed the pizza boxes from him, "Well open up."

Ianto pushed the button behind the desk and the door opened. Tosh headed down, but he locked up and put the closed sign up before following.

The team gathered in the board room, to grab their dinner and have a break. This case had them stumped. If the staff member from the University was right, the shooter had disappeared and was long gone. Ianto handed Jack the picture, "Apparently that's what the guy was wearing."

Jack sat down in his chair, Pizza in one hand, picture in the other. He almost dropped his pizza when he got a good look at it. He put the pizza down on the plate in front of him and concentrated on the drawing. The clothes, were fifty-first century inspired. He knew that. He also knew that it was the Uniform worn by Cadets of the Time Academy. He still wore his, but what grabbed him the most was the face. He leaned back and stared into the face of a man he'd gone to the Academy with. He remained silent for some time, causing the rest of the team to wounder what was so interesting.

"Jack?" Gwen finally broke the silence. He didn't seem to hear her, so she tried again louder, "Jack?"

He looked up, "Oh... Sorry..."

"What is it?" Toshiko asked.

He put the picture down in the middle of the table, "We're looking for a man dressed like that," was all he said.

After they'd all gotten back to work, Jack came up behind Gwen, startling her, "Jack, you really shouldn't sneak up on people."

"Sorry, look can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Find out everything you can on a girl called Astra Lifrey."

Gwen nodded, "The girl from the University?" He nodded, "It's an unusual name." She typed in the details, "No Welsh or English nationals by that name."

"Expand out of the country, particularly Australia."

Gwen widened the search, "Here, Astra Gayle Lifrey. Australian national, in Wales on a student Visa to study at Cardiff University. Works at our favorite Pizza joint."

"What about before coming to Cardiff?"

"Ok, quite some history here... Sydney Police found a sixteen year old girl wondering the streets with no memory of where she came from. The only thing she knew was her name. She lived in the foster system till she was eighteen and came here."

"No Idea on where she came from? Bring up the police report."

Gwen did, "She had only two personal items on her and clothes that didn't fit the area. A strange pocket watch that doesn't work, but she wouldn't let them look at and..." She glanced at the picture of the wrist band then at Jack, who looked at his own wrist band.

"No..."

"What exactly is it Jack?"

"It's given to Cadets who graduate from the Time Academy..."

"Time Academy?" She asked.

He ignored her question and went on, "But being found in Australia... that's nowhere near the rift... And at age sixteen there's no way she's a graduate..."

He leaned against Gwen's desk, "Who is she?"

"And we ask you you are..."

"This is different... _I_ know exactly who _I_ am..."

Gwen leaned back in her chair as he walked away, then suddenly turned back to her, "What did you say her full name was?"

"Astra Gayle Lifrey."

"Gayle Lifrey... " Gwen watched him as he went over something in his head, "No... Couldn't be..." Gwen stared at him, waiting for him to explain something, anything, but she should have known better. Jack never did explain what he meant.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

The next day, classes had been canceled at the University due to what had happened the day before, but Jack had more questions for Astra. Particularly about the picture. He knocked on the door of her apartment and waited. A few minutes later, she answered the door, "Who is it?" She looked like she hadn't slept.

"Jack Harkness, we met yesterday."

She opened the door wider to let him in, "What can I do for you?"

Jack looked around the apartment. It was obvious that four very different girls lived there. Well, three now. But despite the fact that nothing really matched, it was still tasteful and homey. There were plenty of pictures of the flat mates together, some family pictures from the other girls, but he noticed no family pictures from Astra, "I wanted to ask you some more questions," He said, he also noted how quiet it seemed to be, "Where are the others?" He asked.

"They when to visit Crys's mum..." She replied, she motioned to a chair, "Please, sit."

Jack did so, on a comfy armchair, while noticing how clean everything was, considering that the apartment was lived in by four University Students. He waited till she'd sat herself down on the couch. She curled her legs up under her and waited for him to start, "You didn't go with your friends?" He asked.

"No... My shift didn't finish till one. I found a note telling me they'd gone."

He nodded then pulled out the picture from the pocket of his gray army coat, "What can you tell me about him?"

Astra took the picture from him, "Umm, he's a character from the book I'm writing," Jack nodded and indicated for her to go on, "Rhiley... That's his name, is a Cadet from the Fifty-first century. The main character finds herself trapped there and he falls in love with her. They both attend the Time Academy together along with their friends Boe and John. But I don't see what this has to do with Crystal?" She asked.

Jack frowned as she mentioned the guy's name. Rhiley. That's what he'd been afraid of, "Uhh, you said the guy who attacked you was dressed like him?"

She nodded, "Yeah... It was strange... Like I said yesterday, the only ones that have seen the pictures are the girls..." She glanced at Jack and sighed, "Captain?"

"Please, call me Jack," She nodded, somewhat nervous, "What is it?"

She bit her lip and looked at the floor for a moment before looking back up at him, "The guy... He... I don't know, maybe it was my imagination... Don't worry."

"No, go on," Jack insisted.

"I don't know... I just got this feeling that... Well, he had his sights intently on Crys..."

Jack nodded, "How'd you come up with the character of Rhiley?" He asked, curious.

Astra thought for a moment, biting her lip, "It's kind of silly... When I dream, I see these people. They're living this great life in the future and they're happy. Rhiley, Boe, John and Romana, they're such great friends. A bit like me and the girls here, just minus the romantic relationship and the awesome adventure. Romana is the main character."

Jack nodded, he wasn't quite sure what to think, "Ok, well, thank you," He said getting up.

Astra got up as he did, "How's the investigation going?" She asked as the walked to the door.

Jack paused, "We're working on it," He replied.

Astra nodded as she opened the door for him, "Well... I uhh, hope I could help..."

He stepped out of the apartment and just before she could close the door he turned back to her, "The main character, her name is Romana? Right?" Astra nodded. Jack nodded back at her, "Ok... I'll let you know if we figure anything out."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

A few days later, there hadn't been any more sightings of their mysterious Time Agent. Ianto had created a cover story that a lunatic who'd read Astra's rough notes had become obsessed with the character and tried to kill her and her friends. It hadn't done much for Astra, who Jack had been watching. She felt guilty and had closed herself off from her friends. She refused to talk to anyone about Crystal's death. Ianto reported that when she delivered their pizza it was simply an exchange of money for goods, like it had been before.

"So," Owen said as he looked up from his latest alien autopsy, "I have no idea what it is."

"That's useful," Gwen huffed.

Toshiko looked over the Autopsy table from the upper level, "Well, Legend states that Faceless ones were able to scare a person to death. With looks of absolute horror and pain upon the faces of the victims."

"Would explain this..." Owen opened one of the freezer storages and revealed the body of a middle aged man, his face distorted by fear and pain.

"I still can't look at that one..." Gwen said, looking away.

"It's not a pretty sight, but it's a part of what we do. And hey, don't they say every legend has some sort of truth behind it? No one said it couldn't be an Alien," Jack said.

They continued on, discussing the validity of myths and legends, when Ianto came in, "Weevil sighting..."

Gwen groaned as the made their way to gather their stuff for the hunt. One part of the job that she hated, was Weevil hunts. Someone always wound up getting hurt.

The hunt brought them to the university. Though by now it was late evening and most of the campus was deserted, besides around the library, where students were making the best of the quiet hours.

"Well, when we get home, how about some of my mum's spaghetti?" A girl asked as they left.

The other with her laughed, "Sound's great Zoe."

They continued chatting about menial things, till something ran passed them, followed by the Torchwood team. The three girls stopped and watched. But there wasn't much to see as the chase went around a corner. Two of the girl's shrugged and went on towards their car, but the third, Astra, stayed, "Sorry, Zoe, I think I'll pass on the Spaghetti," then took off after the chase.

She watched as the team cornered the odd beast, with it's wrinkled face and sharp teeth. Most would've been scared by such a hideous creation, but she was intrigued. The team subdued the beast and lead it off to their SUV. Astra strapped on her helmet and started her motor cycle. She followed the team back to the Millennium center, where she watched most of them exit the car and walk towards the water tower. A fact she found odd, since the Information center wasn't there. She stopped her bike and flung the helmet over the handle bars. Following the team as discreetly as she could, till someone bumped into her. She apologized hurriedly and looked up just in time to see them all just disappear. She walked up to the tower and looked around. There was no where that the could've gone. She sat down on the stones and looked around. Something odd was going on, to say the least. As she got up, the stone moved, as if it was gong down. Not really knowing what to do, but always ready for an adventure, she got on it. What came next, blew her away.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

The stone descended underground, revealing the Torchwood Hub. The team appeared to be going on with their usual jobs, unaware of her arrival. Astra looked at everything, trying to take it all in. It was like a scene from her book. That very thought almost brought tears to her eyes, but she looked around in awe. As the invisible elevator came to a stop, Jack suddenly stood behind her, "So, your curiosity got the better of you?"

"Huh?" Astra spun around to face him, "I... What is this place?"

"It's Torchwood."

He held out his hand like a gentleman and lead her off the elevator, "Ok... But what's Torchwood? I thought you worked for a Tourist Information center?"

Jack looked at her, "Really? You still thought that after the university attack? Or any of the others that you followed us to."

Her face went red with embarrassment, "I... Well, What was that thing at the University?"

Jack laughed, "Let me properly introduce you to the team before we talk about Weevils," He just smiled as she looked at him confused, "Toshiko Sato, Computer and math genius. Owen Harper, doctor with terrible bedside manner so dead Aliens do him well-"

"Aliens?"

He ignored her question and went on, "Gwen Cooper, resident newbie, Profiler and Police Liaison. And of course you already know our coffee god and general support man, Ianto Jones. Then there's me, Captain Jack Harkness, Boss around here."

Astra nodded, confused, "Right..."

"Jack, please tell me you're not pulling another Gwen..." Owen complained.

"So, what can we do for you?" Jack asked.

"Uhh..." Astra looked around, it was like she'd stepped into one of her stories, "What was that thing at the University?" She repeated.

"A Weevil," Jack said. He gave her one of his cocky grins when she looked at him, confused, "Come on, come meet him." He lead her towards the cells.

"He's pulling a Gwen alright..." Tosh said, coming up beside Owen.

"But she's just a kid," Gwen said, watching them.

"Jack's curious about her. And I agree, there is something odd about her," Ianto said, handing out coffee.

Jack lead Astra down to the cells and stopped in front of a weevil, "That's the one we caught at the university. It didn't get to kill anyone."

She nodded and looked at it curiously, "It looks sad," She said softly.

"He probably is, taken from his home then finding himself in a small cell."

Astra cocked her head to the side slightly and continued to look at the Weevil, "So, he can't find a way home and needs to survive, but to survive gets him locked away..." She sighed, "I don't envy him or his kind..."

Jack watched her, she was taking all this a lot better then he'd expected. Even better then Gwen, but he was caught off guard by what she said next.

"So it's all true..."

"What is?"

"That we're not alone, Canary Wharf and the attacks at Christmas, everything is real, it's not hallucinations, it's real..." A tear fell from her eye as she spoke.

"Astra?"

She put down her bag and pulled out her sketch book, opening it to a page, she showed Jack a picture of a Dalek and on the page next to it, a Cyberman, "I drew these two days before the attack at Canary Wharf," She flicked through the book again, "And I drew him two days before Crystal was killed..." She held out the picture of Rhiley Sparks.

Jack pulled a chair over and sat her down, then grabbed one for himself, "Daleks have existed, since, well, I don't know when, but a long time. A friend of mine probably knows more and Cybermen existed before Canary Wharf too."

She looked up at him, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know."

Astra sighed, "Why are you telling me this? Why are you showing me this? It doesn't make sense, Torchwood is obviously supposed to be secret."

Jack smiled and got up, "Why am I telling you? Because you would've found out anyway. You're too observant, like Gwen."

Astra grabbed her bag and followed him, "So? I got in the way, you tell me everything then kill me?"

Jack laughed, "No, that's not what we do."

"Right..."

"What? You don't believe me?" Jack asked innocently.

Astra shrugged, "I don't know what I'm supposed to think. It's like I've stepped into one of my stories and finally escaped life..." She said sadly.

Jack lead her back to the main hub, everyone paused momentarily, but then went back to what they were doing, "Come on," He lead her out the actual door to the lift, which took them to reception.

"I knew you guys were too weird to be a Tourist center..."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Jack sat with her in a bar, the perfect cover for the Retcon he had to give her, but he didn't want to yet, "Tell me about your book."

She shook her head, "I haven't written anything since Crystal died..."

"Please, tell me about Rhiley..."

"This is somewhere near the end actually... Rhiley was in love with Romana, till one day, she was attacked. By another friend of theirs, John. He was being controlled by something. Anyway, Rhiley saved her from the attack and she had him take her back to her ship. Like I said, she wasn't from there."

Jack watched her, "What happened to the girl?"

"She hid for a while, with Rhiley, she told him everything. Who she really was, where she was from. Another reality and that she was looking for someone, who could help a friend of hers."

They spoke a while longer then he ordered them drinks, it was now or never. He left her and went to the bar to collect them. He slipped the Retcon into her drink and sighed, He came back and gave it to her. She accepted it silently, as if lost in her own world of thought, "Astra?" He said after she'd taken some of the liquid, "You're not going to remember anything about Torchwood or me or the Weevil..."

She looked at him, "What? Why... Jack..."

"I'm sorry, I can't let you into this. It's too dangerous."

She shook her head, "Something great finally happens and I'm going to forget it? I already can't remember anything before I was sixteen..." She was almost crying.

Jack lead her out to his car, "Astra, I'm sorry. Go to school, live a normal life."

"There's nothing normal about dreaming every night about living someone else's life!"

He drove her back to her apartment. She went in and collapsed into her bed. Jack sat outside for a while, watching the apartment, then drove back to Torchwood.


	2. Southerndown Ghosts 1

_Here's the next bit. I hope you enjoy. I'm sorry if the characters seem a little OOC, but the Torchwood characters are very hard to keep in context with I think, anyway, I hope I didn't do too badly. I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters, though I wouldn't say no to owning Ianto and Jack!_

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

**Southerndown Ghosts**

Zoe Michaels leaned back on the couch, "You know, with exams over, we should get away from the city for a while," She looked at her flat mates to see their opinions, "Oh, come on Keely... Astra?"

Astra shrugged, "I'm broke."

"I don't know, I'm not really in the mood," Keely said.

"Bollocks... We need to get away for a while. Away from this flat and school and Cardiff!" Zoe insisted.

"Like I said, I'm broke," Astra insisted, while rummaging around in the fridge.

Keely sat down next to Zoe, "And go where?"

"Well, my Aunt owns a hotel in Southerndown. It's not the greatest place, but it's nice and it would solve Astra's money problem."

Both girls heard Astra sigh from the kitchen, "It might not be a bad idea, beach and fun," Keely said, suddenly siding with Zoe.

Astra glared at the two of them, "Well, you two can go if you want..."

"No, all of us. You too. You need to get away from here. Ever since that night you came home and couldn't remember anything, you've been obsessing over the guy who killed Crystal. Sweety, we're not going to find him. The Cop's can't even find him," Zoe said, defiantly, "Come on, we can all unwind and have some fun, we deserve it."

Astra sighed, "Fine... Southerndown it is."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

"I was thinking, it's time we had a break. Right Jack?" Ianto asked.

Jack laughed, "There's never any rest for the wicked Ianto," Jack said before biting into his Pizza.

Gwen grabbed a slice and took her seat around the briefing table, "So, whats our next job?" She asked.

"Ooh, I know!" Owen piped up, "We're going somewhere exotic for another sex monster!"

Tosh hit him, "Grow up!"

"Ow!"

"Children, Children! How about the beach in Southerndown?" Jack chastised, "A lady who runs an old hotel there says she thinks it's haunted. Not really our thing I know, but Ianto checked out the reports, they seem credible for some sort of activity," Jack reported.

"The beach, sweet!" Owen grinned.

"Ok, when do we leave?" Tosh asked.

"After lunch."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

They arrived at Shoutherndown in the early evening, 'Southerndown Bay Hotel' was their location and accommodation for their time there. The team walked in carrying their bags, the place looked old, probably built in the Victorian era. Just as they were about to talk to the woman in charge of the place, three young women came downstairs.

"Dinner is of the essence you know!"

"Don't be stupid, you're always hungry Keely!"

"Oh, shut up, both of you! There's more to life then food, like the guy that was checking you out? Huh Zoe?" Ianto and Jack recognized the last voice as that of their regular pizza girl.

Jack sighed in desperation, them being there, odd happenings, it would undo the work of the Retcon on Astra, but she passed by them with her friends, without noticing them. The girls left the building, allowing Jack to check the team in.

"Excuse me?" He called.

A lady came out to the Reception desk, "Oh, Hello, I'm Aunt May. More visitors? My niece started a trend."

"Yes, we'd like two rooms," Jack said.

"Right, Ok, here you go. Second floor, rooms three and five. The only others here are those girls you saw and they're in room one. If you need anything you can find me or ask Zoe and her friends."

"Thank you ma'am," Jack said, before leading everyone upstairs. Jack handed one of the keys to Toshiko, "Settle in, then we need to talk."

A few moments later, Gwen and Tosh entered the guys' room, "That wasn't really..." Gwen started.

"It was," Jack interrupted, "We all know too much exposure counteracts the Retcon, make sure you don't do anything that will trigger her memory."

Ianto sighed, "She still comes to reception every time we order Pizza. She knows me."

Tosh pulled her laptop out of her bag and placed it on one of the beds, "I'll see what I can find on alien activity."

"You know, those girls had a point, dinner would be nice!" Owen remarked.

"Owen, we're here to work," Jack said.

"Yeah, but we'll work better with full stomachs!"

"Oh get him some food so he'll shut up," Gwen said.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

That night, Jack didn't sleep. He didn't need to sleep, so he sat in his bed and watched Ianto and Owen. While watching, he listened. The building had old fashioned gas pipes, they creaked during the night. Toshiko's scans had picked up nothing during the day, but she'd left one running during the night, hopefully that would prove something.

In the room next to the guys, Gwen and Toshiko slept soundly and neither noticed when Tosh's computer came to life with a reading on alien activity.

In the other room, the University students were mostly asleep. Astra had been kept awake by the sounds of the creaking pipes. Zoe was used to it and Keely didn't care as long as she got her beauty sleep, but Astra found the sound creepy.

Morning arrived and the girls trudged downstairs to find Aunt May, "Aunt May?" Zoe called. There was no reply.

The girls searched the reception area, the dinning room and the kitchen, "Where is she?" Keely asked.

"I don't know, Astra, can you check upstairs, Kee, the office and I'll check her room," Zoe said. The girls headed off. Astra ran into Jack on her way up.

"Morning," He said with his cocky grin.

"Oh.. Hi..." Astra looked at him curiously, wondering where she'd seen him before, but it didn't come to her.

"You're from room one right?"

Astra nodded, "Yeah, look sorry, I-" She was cut off by the sound of one of her friends screaming. She took off in the direction of the office, Jack in close pursuit. Zoe arrived just as they did.

"Keely?" Astra asked.

They entered the small room to find their friend in the corner pointing at the body of Aunt May, behind the desk, "Oh my God! Aunt May!" Zoe cried.

Jack motioned for the girls to leave the room. Astra lead Zoe and Keely out and after sitting them down in the dining room she returned, "Umm... Sir, you... Uhh..."

"We all spoke to her yesterday right?" Jack asked looking up at her.

Astra nodded.

"Then why does she look like she's been dead for several days?"

Owen and the others, had heard the screams and arrived in the office as Jack asked his question. Owen moved past Astra and knelt next to the body, "That's at least four days of decomp..."

"Tosh said her program found something," Gwen said, looking at the body.

Ianto came and lead Astra out to the other girls, she looked at him, "Ianto?"

He nodded, "Yeah... So much for vacation huh?"

"Yeah.." She stopped walking and looked back to the office. Something about the scene bothered her. These people watching them hover over the body, she was suddenly hit by a massive head ache.

"_The twenty-first century is when it all changes and we've got to be ready," Jack said as they sat in the bar, "That's what we do. We protect earth against these things..."_

She shook her head, Ianto looked at her concerned, "Are you Ok?"

Astra nodded, "Yeah fine..." She left him and went to comfort her friends.

He walked back to the office, "So much for not jogging her memory... She remembered something..."

Jack sighed, "Well, there goes that idea. We can't Retcon her again. We saw the effects of what happened to people who are over exposed."

"How could we have spoken to this woman yesterday, if she's been dead for four days?" Gwen asked.

"That's what we're going to find out. Gwen, go talk to the girls. Astra's too familiar with me and Ianto," Jack ordered, "Ianto find Tosh and find out what her scan showed."

Owen looked at the body, "I don't get it Jack. Gwen's right, how the hell did we talk to this woman if she's dead?"

Jack looked at him, "I have no idea."

Gwen sat sown across from the girls, "I'm sorry, but I really need to ask you some questions," She said sympathetically.

They nodded, "Ok..." Zoe said softly.

"When did you check in here?"

"The day before you," Keely answered.

Gwen jotted that down, "Did you notice anything off when you arrived?"

"I don't really know Aunt May..." Zoe said. She looked up at Gwen, "I just wanted to get away from the city. Away from the memories of Crystal... To get my friends away from all that!"

Astra gave a supportive squeeze to her friend's hand, "Miss Cooper?"

Gwen looked up at her, Astra shouldn't have remembered her name after the Retcon. Ianto was right, she was remembering, "Yes?"

"Shouldn't we call the police?"

"I think this one fits under special ops," Gwen said, "I'll be right back," She went into the office, where Owen was still going over the body with Jack, "Astra wants to call the police and..."

"And what Gwen?" Jack asked.

"She knew my name. I didn't introduce myself. There's no way she could've known that unless she remembered it from that day in the hub..."

"But nothing's really happened yet..." Owen said, "How could she remember? It wasn't till Suzie tried to kill Gwen that she remembered anything."

"Gee, thanks Owen..." Gwen muttered.

Jack stood up, "Just be careful around her... The Retcon doesn't seem to be working on her and I won't giver her another. Not after what happened to that guy that Suzie overdosed."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

The Torchwood team was gathered in the dining room of the old hotel, "Ok, so the scans picked up some unusual readings during the night," Tosh said, showing the group her laptop, "Here's a layout of the building, but the only readings I got, don't make sense." She pointed out the locations of the activity, "In the walls and of course Aunt May's office..."

"The walls? How small is this thing?" Owen asked.

Tosh shook her head, "It's not small, it take up the walls..."

"The building had old gas pipes," Jack said, "What if it's gaseous?"

"Possible," Tosh agreed, "Probably the most likely actually."

"Well, Aunt May had no visible signs of Trauma on her," Owen said, "No injuries, or signs of asphyxiation, she just died... So my guess would be, without a regular autopsy, heart attack."

"Ok, The uni kids showed up the day before us. May's been dead four days..." Gwen started, "She dies of a heart attack, all alone in this place, then her body gets inhabited by a gaseous alien?"

"I'll go with that," Jack said.

"Oh, great, and you're going to tell her niece that how?" Gwen asked, "She took her friends here to get away from weird deaths, if you recall their flatmate was killed by some weird guy that never got caught."

Ianto, who'd remained silent suddenly decided to speak up, "We need to convince them to go home."

"Zoe and Keely won't be hard... but Astra... She questions too much..." Jack said.

"It's worth a try," Gwen said. She got up and went to their room, "Girls, can I come in?"

"Door's open."

Gwen entered and found a pitiful sight for a group of kids on vacation, Zoe was asleep, though she looked like she'd cried herself to sleep, while the other girls were packing up, "You going home?" She asked.

Keely nodded, "Yeah... We're taking Zoe home, she's not doing well..."

Gwen nodded, glad she didn't have to suggest it, "I'm so sorry about your holiday."

Keely shrugged, "Maybe it's for the better," She glanced over at the sleeping form of Zoe, then to the ever so silent Astra, "We should be gone by tonight."

Gwen nodded, "Ok. Drive safely."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

The girls were on their way to their car when Astra spotted the Torchwood SUV, she paused, staring at it. Wondering where she'd seen it before, when she was hit with another terrible headache, grabbing the first thing in sight so she could stay standing, she found herself up close to the SUV.

_She watched as the team cornered the odd beast, with it's wrinkled face and sharp teeth. Most would've been scared by such a hideous creation, but she was intrigued. The team subdued the beast and lead it off to their SUV. Astra strapped on her helmet and started her motor cycle. She followed the team back to the Millennium center, where she watched most of them exit the car and walk towards the water tower. _

Her fingers traced the engraving on the car, _As the invisible elevator came to a stop, Jack suddenly stood behind her, "So, your curiosity got the better of you?"_

"_Huh?" Astra spun around to face him, "I... What is this place?"_

"_It's Torchwood."_

She glanced at the letters, 'TORCHWOOD' She'd been plagued with dreams, visions and unforgiving headaches for as long as she could remember, but there was something different about these ones. Something dangerous and close.

"Astra?" She looked up to see Zoe calling for her. She made her way over to her friends but said nothing, "You Ok? Not another headache?"

"Uhh, yeah... You know, I think I might stick around... I won't be any help driving anyway..."

"But..." Keely started.

"I'll find a bus back. Don't worry about me. Just take Zoe back to Cardiff," and with that she grabbed her bag and walked down the road, hoping to find somewhere else to stay so that she could watch the people in the hotel closer.

Keely and Zoe stood by the car watching their friend walk off, they knew it was no use when she got like this, but it didn't stop them from worrying.

Inside, the team had been to busy with trying to figure out what could be occupying the hotel, that they never noticed Astra break away from her friends.

"Ok, we've got a gaseous life form, that what? Likes the gas pipes and dead bodies?" Gwen asked.

"It's quite possible," Jack said, "Tosh can you pull up the Torchwood interface?"

"Of course," She said, logging them into the mainframe back in Cardiff.

"Search up all gaseous life forms," They watched the results pop up on the screen.


	3. Southerndown Ghosts 2

Southerndown Ghosts 2

While they'd been busy, Astra had found her way back to the hotel, she hadn't found anywhere else to stay and the girls had gone. Which was fine, though hiding in that creepy hotel wasn't on her list of best ideas, it was her only one. She'd crept in through the kitchen door and was listening into the conversation being had by the Torchwood team. Something one of them had said, sparked a memory on something she'd read before. Quietly she pulled her own laptop from her bag, placing it on the kitchen counter she booted it up as quietly as possible. Once on line she searched for a story, that had occurred during 1896, when something similar had happened in Cardiff.

"So, what year do you think we should narrow it down to?" Jack asked, standing in the doorway.

Astra looked up in horror. Obviously she hadn't been quiet enough, "I..."

"I thought I told you to leave us alone."

Astra looked confused, "You did?"

Jack sighed, the only thing he'd wanted her to remember she hadn't, "So, what year?"

Astra looked back at her computer, "I umm... Remember reading something, supposedly from the late eighteen-nineties... About a gaseous being that inhabited dead bodies... and... gas pipes..."

Jack nodded, "Right..."

"Here..." She points to a paragraph, "Charles Dickens wrote that while in Cardiff he, a strange man and his beautiful companion investigated the local undertaker when the dead came back to life. The strange man, a doctor of some sort called the creatures Gelth. A young servant girl died in a fire that killed the Gelth. The rest is sort of nonsense, the strange man and his companion disappeared in a strange blue box. It's unfinished and just simple notes, Dickens died shortly afterwards."

Jack stared at the computer, "A strange blue box..."

She looked at him, "Yeah... It's funny... My book has a strange blue box that travels... And old London Police Box."

"What?"

"It's silly... Makes no sense and... I really should go..."

"You should, but you won't," Jack said.

Astra frowned, "I... I just wanted to know why I keep seeing you guys... Every time I deliver pizza to Ianto, I get a headache. In the car park... Your car, I..."

"What?"

"I've always seen things that don't make sense, but... I'm never in them... When I see you... I'm there," She looked distraught, "And the more I see you, the more I see and these headaches are driving me crazy..."

Jack scratched his head, headaches weren't a side effect of the Retcon, "Astra, listen to me. Go home!"

"I can't..."

"Why not?"

"Because I need to know what you did to me Captain Harkness! I need to understand what is going on here and what happened back in Cardiff. I need to know what happened before I turned sixteen. I need to know why I can never remember anything," Her voice was getting louder and desperate. Jack could see the anguish on her face as she spoke.

Ianto came into the kitchen while hearing the commotion, "What's going on?"

Astra looked spent, she'd given her all trying to explain her reasons to Jack, "I..." She couldn't get anything out. She didn't actually know what to say. What had happened?

"Astra, wait here. Ianto, Come," Jack said leading the way back to the dining room, he stood in front of the others, "It would appear the Astra's having a negative side effect to the Retcon, besides remembering with minimal stimulus... Debilitating headaches."

Ianto nodded, "After we found the body, she paused and looked in pain..."

They all looked at Gwen, she was the only one they knew that had recovered from the Retcon, "What?"

"Well, did anything like that happen with you?" Owen asked.

Gwen thought, "I was at the station, looking at a sketch of the weapon. I kept seeing Suzie with it... But that was it. No headache, but I'd written something on a brochure from the Millennium center and when I went there... thats when... well, you know."

The rest of the team nodded, "So? What are we going to do about it?" Tosh asked.

Jack sighed, "We're going to tell her the truth... Again... She just provided a vital part to this case... It's the least we can do."

The rest of the team nodded in agreement, "Ok, let's do it," Owen said.

"Ianto," Jack said.

The man nodded and went to get Astra from the kitchen, bringing her back into the room, he acted the perfect gentleman, making sure she was seated comfortably.

"Owen, Toshiko, Gwen, you know Ianto, and you seem to remember my name too," Jack said.

Astra nodded, "I know..." She said softly.

"Why don't you tell us what you know first?" Jack said.

Astra thought, "You were at the University when Crystal died... And... I saw you at other scenes... And... The... what did you call it... Weevil, I followed you after that," She admitted, "To the Millennium Center, where you guys disappeared. I looked around and somehow found your elevator... Cool by the way!"

Owen grinned, "Yeah, it's our escape route."

She smiled shyly, "Captain Harkness introduced me to you all and showed me the Weevil... then..."

"It's Ok Astra. You remember everything pretty much," Jack said, sensing her hesitation to go on, "But right now we have a gaseous alien, what's next door?"

"A church and yes it has a working graveyard," Astra said.

"And the other side?" Tosh asked.

"Vacation home, that's all I know."

"Ok, so we have some possible fresh bodies there..." Jack started, he looked back at Astra, "Did that paragraph say anything about how the Gelth were destroyed?"

"Yeah, the servant died in a fire, not sure what type of fire though... Must've had some force behind it..."

"Like a gas fire?" Owen said.

"Plausible," Gwen said.

Astra looked up in horror, "Please do not tell me you're thinking of doing what I think you're going to do..."

"What, set the place alight?" Jack asked, "If we have to!"

"Oh god... What have I gotten myself into..." Astra groaned, "Burning down my best friend's Aunt's Hotel..."

From behind her, Jack laughed, "Not necessarily, though like I said, If we have to."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

They had decided to turn in early, since the alien appeared to only be active at night, Astra had attempted to return to her room, but Jack had ordered her to stay with Gwen and Tosh. Something she had argued about. She didn't want to bother them, but Gwen and Tosh had taken her and lead her to their room, cutting her ramble on why she shouldn't stay with them short.

The guys laughed as a distressed Astra got taken away, "So, what are we going to do with her Jack?" Ianto asked.

Jack opened the door to their room, "I don't know."

"Well, you're not going to offer her a job like you did Gwen are you?" Owen asked.

"She's a school kid... You were a Doctor, Ianto already worked for Torchwood, Tosh was a genius and Gwen was a cop. You all had something to offer."

Owen held something up, "You might want to see this... For a school kid, she sure knows a lot about Aliens and I'm not talking like those sci-fi freaks. I'm talking the guys we fight."

"Where did you get this?" Ianto asked.

"It fell from her bag..."

Jack took took the sketch book from Owen and opened it up, he'd been wanting to get a better look at it since the first time she'd shown it to him, but what he found wasn't what he'd expected. Pictures of the TARDIS. It really was, a scraggly man with a long coat and obscene scarf coming out of it with a young woman coming out of it. Not Rose. He flipped past some Daleks and Slitheen. There was him, Jack Harkness, with a girl he did know girl and Rhiley Sparks, the man suspected of killing Crystal Trent. His thoughts were interrupted by Owen.

"Hey, that's you Jack!"

She'd titled all three, Rhiley, Boe and Romana, "No, it says his name is Boe..."

"Yeah, but he looks like you," Ianto said.

Jack was about to close the book, when a picture of just Rhiley and the girl caught his eye, he smiled sadly, "Who is she?" Ianto asked.

Jack looked at him and closed the book, "Who?"

"The girl. When Astra came to deliver us our pizza, you knew the name of the guy. So who's the girl?"

"Romi..." Jack said softly.

"That guy, Boe, it really is you?" Owen asked.

"It doesn't matter. Romi's dead, Rhiley never got over it and it's all in the past," Jack stated harshly, "Now get some sleep."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

In the other room, Astra had gotten over not wanting to stay with Gwen and Tosh. She'd turned her attention to asking about Torchwood, "So... How did you two get involved in Torchwood... and aliens and things."

"Jack recruited me..." Tosh said, "From a very mundane job."

She looked over at Gwen, "What about you?"

"Oh... I used to work for the Cardiff Police. Till a case we were working got over run by Jack. I got curious and went searching."

"One of the team betrayed us... And after she killed herself... Jack offered Gwen to join, since she'd recovered from the amnesia pill."

"Amnesia Pill?" Astra asked, "Is that what Jack gave me?"

Gwen nodded, "Yeah... He tells you everything about Torchwood then takes it away... I couldn't imagine doing a regular job now..."

Astra leaned back on one of the spare beds, "I used to think it was all in my head... Aliens and other worlds. Being able to travel through time. But after the attack at Canary Wharf and meeting you, I don't know... It makes me wounder who the hell I was..."

"Before they found you?" Gwen asked.

Astra nodded, "Yeah..." She sat up again and looked at them, "I had long since gotten over figuring that out, where I came from, who my parents were and all that... Till I figured out that Jack made me forget meeting with you... Now I want to know again and I don't know what to do."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

At around midnight, Tosh's computer alerted them to a disturbance. The girls awoke, "Gwen, go get Jack and the guys!"

Gwen hurried out and knocked on the door before walking in, "Get up. Tosh has something!"

"Argh... Go away... Five more minutes mum..." It was Owen.

"Owen, get up!" Jack ordered.

Hearing the American's voice Owen shot up out of bed, causing Gwen to laugh, "Oi! What are you laughing at!" He glared at her.

She just smiled and walked back to the other room with the guys in tow. Tosh and Astra were sitting in front of the computer, while Tosh was trying to think up a plan of action.

"What have we got Tosh?" Jack asked walking in.

"The Gelth are in the walls, but there is some activity at the Church," She reported.

Astra pointed to something moving in the church, "Think that could a be a dead guy?"

Owen came up behind them to have a look, "Well, it's the only activity thats not in a pipe..."

"The church it is then," Jack said, "Get all our stuff into the car just in case."

Tosh packed up her laptop while the guys disappeared and Gwen gathered her bag. Astra shrugged and followed suite, she didn't fancy loosing any of her things if they decided to burn the place. What caught her off though, was when Gwen and Tosh holstered guns. The guys also came back in with guns on their hips.

"And you," Jack said pointing at Astra, "Are going to stay in the car!"

"You've got to be kidding right?" She said, holding her bag, "No way. I can help!"

"Astra, it's too dangerous," Ianto said, siding with Jack.

"I'm not waiting in the car! Come on, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. Some Alien can't do anything worse then what we humans can do to each other!"

That comment stopped them in their tracks, thinking about their visit to the Country. She was right. Humans were just as bad as the Aliens they fought to protect Earth against. Though, it did make them wounder what she meant.

Owen shrugged, "I don't see why not..."

Jack sighed, "I don't like it..."

The marched on downstairs, with their belongings and put them into the Torchwood SUV, Ianto motioned for Astra to do the same. She hesitantly put her bag with everyone else's.

"Ok, there's three entrances to the Church. Owen, Gwen, take the front. Tosh, Ianto go via the back," Jack ordered, "And you," He pointed at Astra, "Are with me. I'm not letting you out of my sight." Everyone nodded and headed off in the directions they'd been ordered to, before heading off after the others, Jack turned to Astra, "You do what I say, when I say it. Got it?"

She nodded, "Yeah," She hesitated before following, suddenly wondering if this was such a great idea. Pushing her doubts aside, she ran after Jack.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Owen and Gwen made their way to the front of the church carefully. Owen took to opening the door, while Gwen waited to the side. He remembered all to well when she'd been shot in the country. He could've lost her and at that stage he hadn't even realized he cared. He opened the door and silenced greeted them, then they headed in, as quietly as possible. There was a small foyer before entering the main alter room where the suspected alien inhabited body was.

They quickly searched out the room and met in the middle, "Clear?" Owen asked, standing right behind her.

"Clear," She confirmed, feeling his body close to hers, sent a shiver down her spine. A guilty shiver. She should have been thinking of Rhys and how to make it up to him that she'd been gone for several days, but no, now she was thinking of how good Owen smelt. Not good, "Ready to go in?" She asked, moving away from him and towards the next door.

"Uhh, yeah. Lead the way," He said.

Gwen opened the door this time, with Owen to the side. All seemed quiet as they made their way in, till about half way down the aisle. When a figure emerged from the adjoining room.

"She lives... Gwyneth lives..."

Gwen and Owen looked at each other, confused. They moved up the aisle, slower then before, guns drawn and aimed at the figure. It was dark in the church and they only had their torches for light.

"The girl lives..."

"What's he mumbling about?" Owen asked, "What girl?"

"I have no idea..." Gwen replied.

The figure, started to approach them. It came down the aisle, into the light. The body that the Gelth had taken was from a car accident, the body was mangled and disfigured, but from what they could tell, it had once been male.

They stopped a few feet from each other. The possessed body looked straight at Gwen, "The girl lives... She must die..." Then he came closer to Gwen.

"Get away from her!" Owen yelled, when the figure wouldn't stop, Owen started firing.

The sounds of the gun shots, brought Gwen out of her startled haze. She saw the mangled body approaching her, repeating time after time, "She must die."

She started firing too, for her own life. Suddenly, the body fell to the floor and a wispy blue figure emerged from the body. It glanced from Owen to Gwen, then rushed at Gwen. Owen tried to get to her, but the Gelth was too fast. The Gelth flew into Gwen and out again, it wasn't strong enough to posses a live body after losing it's last. Gwen fell to the floor from the force of the Gelth moving through her. Owen saw the Gelth disappear into the walls. He looked over at Gwen. She was still on the ground. He quickly went to her side.

"Gwen?" The concern in his voice was obvious as he held his hand out to her.

She looked up at him startled, "What? What just happened?" She asked while taking his hand.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Ianto and Tosh were inside the back area of the Church, where there were offices and living quarters. Oddly enough, the church seemed empty. Astra had said that the Church had a working graveyard, therefore had a active congregation.

"Where is everyone?" Tosh asked.

Ianto looked around, "I don't know... Maybe the Priests don't live here anymore... This Church is about as old as the hotel."

Tosh nodded as she looked through the rooms for any sign of life, "It's creepy though. This big old Church, empty..."

"Not quite empty. There's something here remember."

Toshiko sighed, "Right..." They were about to move out of the hall, into another area of the Church, when the doors around them slammed shut. Ianto grabbed Toshiko's arm and pulled her close to him. Standing back to back, they slowly looked around for a reason, with their guns drawn and ready. Out of the walls, the wispy blue forms of the Gelth start to appear.

They don't speak, they just circle the two, floating and jumping. A strange noise emanates from them as they creep forward to look at Tosh and Ianto closer. Suddenly, the Gelth leave them, as if running in fear as another Gelth appears from the walls. It's much larger then any of the others. It glanced from Toshiko to Ianto, then back to Toshiko.

"Humans are so limiting..."

It circled the two of them. Tosh and Ianto hadn't moved, fearing that if they aggravate the Gelth, it would kill them. Without warning, the Gelth rushed at them, but not at any one person, it went right between them, separating them the safety of the other. Now, the Gelth hovered in the middle while Tosh and Ianto were on either side. The rest of the Gelth reappeared and started circling them again.

Toshiko looked around her, confused by what was happening, "What do you want?" She asked.

"The girl... Gwyneth must die..."

Tosh looked past the Gelth to Ianto, who shrugged, "Who's Gwyneth?" He asked.

"She must die..."

The Gelth looked at Ianto, then looked at Toshiko. It then ignored Ianto and went, hovering around Tosh. It swooped and swirled around her, "TOSH!" Ianto yelled as the Gelth seemed to dive into her.

Toshiko Sato, stood there as if she hadn't heard Ianto. Probably because she hadn't, the Gelth had. Toshiko's eyes, glowed an eerie blue color as she looked at Ianto, "Gwyneth must die for killing my comrades..."

"What are you talking about? Tosh?" Ianto walked up to her, "Come on Tosh... I know you're there."

Toshiko held her hand up, the gun still firmly in place there, Ianto watched in horror as she brought it down. Then everything went black as the butt of the gun collided with his temple. Ianto's unconscious body collapsed to the ground with a thud.

Tosh then turned and headed out of the room in search of the rest of the team. The Gelth that had been circling them, scurried away into the walls again.


	4. Southerndown Ghosts 3

_Sorry it's taken me a while to update, I've had some computer troubles, but now I'm back at school so I can update from there! This is a wrap up to the Southerndown Ghosts story, next up the team take on a Killer Android._

**_Southerndown Ghosts 3_**

Jack and Astra entered through what appeared to be a service entry, that led into the kitchens. Astra stayed almost on top of Jack, like he'd ordered. He still wasn't happy that she'd insisted on coming, but she'd made an argument that none of them could compete with, even him. The kitchen appeared safe and Astra started to trail away from him, to explore on her own. Till she heard a noise, like there was someone else in the room with them, but after looking around, she realized that it was still just the two of them.

She heard the sound again, something was rattling the pots and it wasn't Jack. He was looking around too. Suddenly, he started running for her, "GET DOWN!" He ordered. He pulled her down as a pot went flying overhead. They heard it clatter against the wall on the other side of the room. Staring at each other while lying on the floor of the kitchen, Jack's expression of relief turned to anger, "I thought I told you not to leave me side!"

"I..." She couldn't come up with an answer as Jack got up, then offered her his hand to her. She took it, shyly.

"Don't do it again!" She just quickly nodded and followed him into the next room. Staying extremely close to him, she followed him through the dining room and some sort of class room.

"Do you hear that?" She asked softly.

He nodded, "It's probably the Gelth in the walls..."

"It's like they're talking to each other..."

He glanced back at her, she had an odd understanding of the aliens. She'd noticed how the Weevil was sad, "What do you think they're saying?" He asked, curious as to what her answer would be.

She looked around them, "I don't know... But I'd say they're angry..."

They stood there, standing in the classroom listening to the sounds around them. Till Jack heard footsteps. He spun around, his gun was pointed at the door. He lowered it when he saw Toshiko standing there.

"Tosh? Where's Ianto?" Jack asked.

She looked at him, as if she was herself, "I... uhh... lost him..."

As Jack turned his back to Toshiko to look around, he missed the gleam of blue in her eyes, but Astra didn't, "Jack..."

"Not now!"

Tosh looked at Astra as she spoke, Jack was looking at his watch, trying to determine where the rest of his team was. Toshiko, controlled by the Gelth within her raised her weapon to Jack, obviously perceiving Astra as no threat. As she fired Astra screamed his name and flung herself on Jack, pushing him to the ground. The bullet flew over both their heads as they landed with a thud on the floor.

"She's possessed!" Astra hissed in his ear, from her position on top of him.

Jack looked up at Toshiko to see the glaring blue that had once again taken over her eyes. Astra slid off him and onto the floor. He looked at the young woman beside him, she didn't know he was immortal. That he couldn't die. She'd risked her life for him. An innocent girl had risked her life for a guy she barely knew and probably didn't want to know the truth about. He looked at her and slid is gun into her hand, "Go, find Gwen and Owen."

She looked at him shocked, "What about Ianto?"

"We need help... Gwen and Owen are in the alter room, it's just down that hall," He cocked the weapon so that it was ready to fire if she needed it, "Be careful."

"What about you?"

"I'll hold Toshiko off, now GO!" He ordered. Jack and Astra got to their feet at the same time, "Tosh, let's talk about this," He said, walking away from Astra. She watched hesitantly as Toshiko's attention followed Jack.

When she was sure Jack had the woman's undivided attention, she made a run for it. Down the hall. Left like Jack had told her. Not more then five feet out of the room, she heard another gunshot. Jack didn't have a weapon anymore. Astra came to a sudden halt at the sound, she looked back towards the room she'd just left. Then glanced down the hall to where Jack had said the others were. Glancing one more time towards where she'd left she took off running to find Gwen and Owen.

As she neared the large central hall where the congregation would've normally met, she was met with the sound of several more gunshots, "Shit..." She muttered to herself. She opened the door to the room and glanced in, she spotted Owen, helping Gwen to her feet and she ran up to them, "Help... Jack's in trouble... Toshiko shot him!" She said it way too fast and she was panting from running and all the fear that was coursing through her right now.

"What?" Owen asked.

"Tosh... She's possessed... She shot Jack!"

"Take us there!" Gwen ordered. She didn't need to be told twice as she lead them full speed to the room she'd left Jack in. As Gwen and Owen followed her, they knew Jack would be fine. He had this bad habit of getting up again after dying. Gwen had figured that out when she'd first met him, when Suzie had shot him and he'd gotten back up. But Owen, hadn't found out till they'd mutinied again their Captain. He, himself had shot Jack and he'd gotten up again. Then, Jack had come back after Abaddon. It was Toshiko that they were worried about.

They made it to the classroom, where Jack had managed to pin Toshiko to the wall. Her gun had fallen to the floor. Owen moved in to grab it, "What happened Jack?"

"I don't know-" Jack was cut off by a sudden burst of strength from Toshiko's small body that sent him flying. Her eyes glowed blue, almost lighting the entire room. She stared right at Gwen.

"Must kill Gwyneth!" She screeched.

"Shit... Not again!" Gwen groaned as she jumped out of Toshiko's way.

"Again?" Jack yelled, as he jumped after Toshiko.

Owen moved to help him and together they managed to hold her down again, "One of them kept looking at Gwen... Saying she needed to die. Calling her Gwyneth."

Astra thought as she pulled Gwen to the side, "Gwyneth was the servant girl's name. The one that closed the rift and killed the Gelth."

"They think I'm her?" Gwen cried.

"They must. That's the second time one's tried to kill you!" Owen groaned as Toshiko struggled, "I don't remember Tosh being this strong..." He complained looking at Jack.

"It's not her, it's the Gelth!" He looked over to Gwen and Astra, "Go, find Ianto. She must've done something to him. We'll look after Tosh. And for heaven's sake, don't get killed!"

Gwen grabbed Astra's hand and they ran out of the room, "They went in via the back, that should be this way," Gwen said, pulling Astra in the opposite direction of where she'd gone previously.

As they ran down the hall, Astra could hear the Gelth in the walls. They were getting louder, "Gwen..."

"What?" She asked, looking back at the girl.

Astra looked at the walls, "They're getting louder... I think they're following you..."

"Great... Just fucking great..." Gwen mumbled as they looked for Ianto.

Ianto, had woken up, and had barely managed get himself standing when Gwen and Astra came into the hall that he'd been left in. He wobbled unsteadily and both women went to his side, to help him.

"Where... Where's Tosh?" He asked slowly.

"Being held down by Owen and Jack," Gwen said as they made their way back to the classroom slowly.

"After nearly trying to kill Gwen..." Astra added.

"It... It's in her..." Ianto muttered.

"We know," Gwen and Astra said at the same time.

About halfway back to the classroom, where Jack and Owen were fighting Tosh, the blue gas beings emerged from the walls again, "Not again..." Ianto complained as they started circling the group.

"What now?" Astra asked. She wasn't the Alien fighter, they were. This wasn't what she'd expected when she'd decided to stay and help. She was wondering if she should have stayed in the car, like Jack had told her to.

"Kill the girl! Kill the Girl!" The Gelth chanted as the circled.

"Great... make it three times," Gwen muttered.

Ianto, who was a bit more steady on his feet now, pulled both women close to him. Then held his gun out towards the Gelth. Gwen followed suite. Astra looked nervously down at Jack's revolver, then held it up like the others.

"Kill Gwyneth!" The Gelth chanted as the attempted to charge Gwen. All three opened fire on the Gelth. While the bullets made no effect on their gaseous form, the noise from the gunshots, sent them reeling in fear.

"RUN!" Ianto cried and the three of them made a run for it. Gwen lead the way back to the classroom where Jack and Owen were. Entering, they slammed the door closed behind them. Leaning back, they took deep breaths as if the air was going to run out. Jack and Owen looked up at them from beside the now unconscious Toshiko.

"What the hell happened to you three?" Jack asked.

"She knocked me out..." Ianto said.

"The Gelth tried to kill Gwen again," Astra added.

"We ran..." Gwen started, "What did you do to Tosh?"

"We had to stun her..." Owen said, "It was the only way. The Gelth left her body shortly afterwards."

"How do we get out?" Gwen asked.

Jack pointed towards the dining room, "The side door should be free." He picked up Toshiko's limp body, "Come on."

The group followed Jack out, through the dining room and into the kitchen, "Be wary.. flying pots..." Astra muttered.

Owen glanced at her, as if wanting to ask what she meant, but thought better of it and continued after Jack. Outside in the open air, they paused for a breath, they started towards the car. Jack put Toshiko in the back seat, then looked back at the others, "We need to attract them to the hotel and burn it..."

The others nodded in agreement, "It's old, so it should be easy," Ianto said, looking at the structure.

They got to work, making sure nothing in the hotel would fail them. Astra listened as she looked around, "They're coming..." She said. She looked towards Gwen who wasn't far from her.

"Tell us when they're loudest," Jack said.

Astra nodded, they all walked towards the door of the hotel, so that they could make an easy exit. Gwen, who was ultimately the target, looked surprisingly calm. Astra smiled as she saw, Owen take her hand, supportively in his. Ianto, was leaning on Jack. His headache must've come back. Blood was caked against his face, but he was holding up.

"NOW!" Astra yelled as she heard the Gelth at their loudest. In fact they were so loud, they could all hear them.

Jack, who had found a can of oil and emptied it out on the floor, threw a lighter towards where he'd emptied the oil. The fire spread quickly and the team made a run for it. They reached the SUV and climbed in. It was a tight fit because of Astra, but Jack took the driver's seat, while Ianto took the passenger side. Gwen, Owen and Astra got in the back, not such an easy task with Tosh already there. They sat there a while, watching the place burn in silence, then Jack started the engine and started driving.

"We're taking the long way back to Cardiff."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

The SUV pulled up outside a roadside motel. They were all tired. There was no denying that. Toshiko had woken up and was now complaining of a headache. Which Ianto argued couldn't be worse then his. Eventually, Jack had ordered them both to be quiet because they were driving everyone crazy. Astra had been silent the entire trip. She'd seen a lot this vacation, if it could be called a vacation. More then she'd expected to, but knew she wouldn't have missed it for the world. Jack had taken his revolver back at a traffic light somewhere several hours back, which she was glad about. She'd fired the weapon at a living being and that was what scared her the most. That she'd actually done it.

Ianto was about to get out when Owen stopped him, "You look like shit man, I'll book us in."

Ianto nodded as Owen got out. He returned about ten minutes later, "Two rooms."

"It's fine," Jack said, "Which ones?"

"Eighteen and nineteen."

"Ok, let's get in and get some sleep guys," Jack said as they grabbed their bags from the car. The girls all trudged to one room while the guys took the other.

Despite being tired, Astra found she couldn't sleep. It was about an hour after they'd checked in, both Gwen and Tosh had collapsed in exhausted heaps on the large double bed. Neither of them had cared. Astra lay staring at the ceiling. There'd been one single bed and since the others had taken the double, she'd taken that one. She didn't care though. She slid quietly out from under the covers and went outside onto the balcony. Standing at the edge, she quietly contemplated what had occurred and what she'd seen.

In the other room, Jack was lying next to Ianto. Owen was mumbling something in his sleep, which was incomprehensible on the single bed. Jack ran his hand a few times through Ianto's hair. The other man stirred, but didn't wake. It had been one hell of a job and now he had an issue. They'd taken an ordinary person with them. He smiled to himself. She'd saved his life. Sure, he didn't die and he probably didn't deserve it, but it was nice to know someone cared. Since figuring out that he couldn't die, he'd pretty much become the team's sacrificial lamb. Gwen objected to it always, but then she'd always known and was always shocked when he died. He got up out of the bed and searched through his stuff. He found Astra's sketch book and opened it to the page where he'd seen the picture of him. He ran his hand gently over the face of the young woman in the picture.

"How does she know about you Romi?" He asked softly. He sighed and leaned back in the chair. Looking out, he saw someone on the balcony of the room next door. He put the book down and went out quietly. He shook his head slightly when he recognized the blond hair of their visitor. He walked up beside her, "Couldn't sleep either?"

She jumped, startled by his sudden appearance on the balcony next to hers, "Uhh... No..."

He smiled, "Sorry... Didn't mean to scare you."

Astra smiled back at him, "It's Ok."

It was early afternoon, but they'd been up since midnight. He'd expected everyone to sleep, "I would've thought you were exhausted like the others," Jack said.

"I am..." She said, "I just... Don't sleep much... What about you, aren't you tired?"

"Don't sleep much," He replied, copying her. He watched her as she stared out over the road and towards the small town that they were in. She had no idea where they were. Since moving to Wales two years prior, she hadn't really left Cardiff, "What's your excuse?"

She looked at him, confused.

"For not sleeping," He said.

She shrugged, "When I sleep... It's like I'm living someone else's life... And despite all the things that went wrong it it, I still wish I really was living that life. All the travel and the adventure. The friends... Love... Family..." She smiled sadly at Jack, "Though after today, I can honestly say I've had a taste of her life."

"And what do you think of it?"

"I don't know..." She looked at him properly, he was still wearing the same shirt from the Church and she could see the bullet hole and the blood, "She shot you..."

Jack reached over and took her hand. Placing it against his chest, he looked at her seriously, "See? Nothing wrong."

She shook her head in disbelief, "How?" There was no hole in his chest, no scarring, nothing to indicate he'd been shot, but the hole in his shirt.

Still holding her hand, he smiled, "Someone saved my life once and now I can't die..."

Astra nodded, it wasn't totally out of this world. Or maybe it was. She didn't know anymore. Jack released her hand, "Go. Get some sleep."

"You too," She replied before walking back to her room.

Jack smiled as she walked back inside. He leaned against the banister for a few minutes, then walked back in and crawled back into bed beside Ianto. Instinctively, Ianto's arm curled around him as he settled down.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

After waking up and hearing Owen's stomach rumble (even the girls had heard it) they'd decided dinner would be a great idea before heading off again. They'd showered, changed and walked to the corner pub for dinner.

Sitting at a table, large enough for all six they ate, talked, joked and laughed as if they did this every day. They included Astra as if she was part of the team. Talking about everyday life outside of Torchwood, they felt like they were regular people, with regular jobs and regular friends. After they'd finished their meals a band had started on the stage and people were getting up to dance. Owen grabbed Gwen up and onto the dance floor.

Ianto looked longly at Jack, but everyone in the pub was already looking at them. It was obvious that six strangers didn't often walk in. So, he looked at Toshiko and asked her if she wanted to dance.

"And I thought you hated me," She whispered.

"Not at all. It wasn't your fault," he replied with a smile, then took her hand and lead her up, leaving Jack and Astra at the table.

Jack smiled, he liked seeing his team happy and it was rare when that happened. Especially after Suzie's betrayal, but there had been moments, like playing basket ball in the base before finding out about Lisa. He looked over at Astra. Getting up he rounded the table to where she was sitting. Gwen and Tosh had decided to protect her from him, Owen and Ianto during dinner and had sat either side of her. He smiled charmingly, "Come on, why should they get all the fun?" he asked, holding his hand out to her.

She shook her head, "I don't dance Jack."

"Oh, come on!" He reached out and took her hand, pulling her out of the chair.

She laughed as he pulled her up, "I have two left feet!"

"I don't care!"

She smiled and allowed him to lead her out into the crowd.

"You know, Ianto wanted to dance with you," She whispered in his ear.

Jack nodded, "I know," He whispered back. Looking her in the face he winked, "I'll make it up to him when we return to Cardiff." Astra laughed at that.

It was a fun upbeat song and he danced with her till he felt a pain in his foot. Astra jumped back, "Sorry..."

Jack looked up at her, "You stood on my foot!"

She held her hands up in surrender, "You're not getting any sympathy from me mister, I told you I couldn't dance!" Jack's playful grin suddenly turned to a depressed frown, which caused Astra to wonder what she'd done wrong, "Jack? What's wrong? What did I do?"

"It's not you Astra," He said softly, he tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes, "I had a friend who used to say that... I'd make her dance with me... After she'd said she couldn't. She'd hold up her hands up the same way and would tell me that I'd get no sympathy after she stood on my feet..."

"What happened to her?" Astra asked as they walked back to the table.

He sighed, "She died... A long time ago..."

"I'm sorry Jack..."

He sat down, "Don't be... It was another life..."

After more drinks and much more dancing, the group headed back to the hotel. They were still laughing and joking as they headed back. Jack had even gotten into the mood again. When they returned to their rooms, they fell into their beds, exhausted, but refreshed from a fun night out, with no strings attached. A rare event for the members of Torchwood.

In the morning, they started the drive back to Cardiff, properly this time. Like Jack had said, they were taking the long way back. After what had been only a few hours drive to get there, it took them most of the day to get home, arriving at the hub in the late afternoon.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Astra stood in reception. She wasn't quite sure what to do now, Jack had already ordered the whole team to go home. She walked out among them, but now, after everything that had happened, which was now finally starting to sink in, she didn't want to go home and explain to her friends why she'd stayed. She didn't even know really. Something in her had just told her to. She walked out into the evening air. She looked around. It was a clear evening and the streets were already deserted. She took a deep breath of air and started walking towards the main road. Her apartment wasn't actually that far from the Millennium Center. She stopped again and looked around. She couldn't do it. She couldn't go home in this frame of mind. She collapsed onto a seat near the Water Tower.

Jack wondered up, to make sure everyone was heading home. He knew some of his team liked to hang around then come back into the hub to work. Not today. He wouldn't allow it. Walking around up top, in the open air, he didn't see any of his team. Gwen, Owen, Toshiko, even Ianto had taken his advice and left. What he hadn't expected to see was their young intruder, Astra Lifrey sitting, staring idly into space. Her bag dumped haphazardly beside her. He disappeared into reception and came back out with her sketch book. He hadn't given it back yet. Owen had been right though, she knew a lot about what was out there. More then anyone he knew, well, not the Doctor, but she knew more then any other person on Earth. He walked up to her silently.

"I thought I told you to go home."

She didn't look at him, instead she just kept staring at the Water Tower and ignored his question, "So... Are you going to make me forget again?"

"No," Jack said sitting beside her, "I won't. It's too dangerous..." She looked at him, confusion etched all over her young face, "One of my team... A former member. She gave too much Retcon to someone. He went insane. He killed a lot of people and even managed to lock us in our own base... I won't give Retcon out more then once."

"So what now? Isn't that what you have Ianto do? Take care of people who remember?"

Jack sighed, "We're not going to do anything to you Astra. Ianto would never do it and the rest of the team would hate me."

She looked up at the darkening sky, "So?"

"So, you're going to go home. Hang out with your friends, go to work, go to school. Be an everyday University student. We'll be here if you ever need to talk. Just go to Reception and ask Ianto for us."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"All this, realizing it's all true. That the things in my dreams aren't my imagination, but real. I want to know who I am Jack. I want to know where I came from."

Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I don't know if we can help you there." He'd seen the pocket watch. He knew what it meant, but he'd also seen what had happened when they'd released the Master. The world may have forgotten, but he hadn't. He didn't think the team could handle it if she wound up to be evil, if she tried to destroy the world and if she, this kid that they'd grown attached to turned out to be their enemy. He wasn't going to risk it.

Astra leaned her head on his shoulder, "How do you do it Jack? How do any of them do it? How do the rest of us not see it?"

Jack laughed softly, "Which one do you want me to answer first?"

"I don't know."

"How do you not see it? Simple, people don't believe what they don't want to believe in. They simply block it from memory. Take Gwen and Rhys. Gwen knows the truth. She was willing to believe, but Rhys, he believes events like Canary Wharf were mass hallucinations. I think he's an idiot, but she won't hear it."

Astra laughed softly, "I believe it all happened... It's like... I'd seen Daleks before..."

"Ahh, Deja Vu."

Astra nodded, "Probably..."

"Which reminds me," he hands her, the sketch book, which he'd again forgotten about.

She took it from him, "Where'd you find it?"

"Owen found it in the hotel. I forgot about giving it back... Sorry."

She smiled at him, "It's Ok..." She looked up at him, "I suppose you looked and..."

"Saw the guy who looked like me?" She nodded, "I also saw the date on it."

"Ok..."

"Now, you had other questions, How do I do it?" Astra laughed at him and his sudden change of subject, "I do it because I have to. I know what's out there. I've seen it, when I was traveling and I started working with this branch of Torchwood to help me find a friend..."

"A friend not from Earth obviously."

"Exactly. And as for the others, they have their own ways of coping and their own reasons for not running in fear. It's a job that gets into your head, that's for sure. Now, what do you say, I drive you home?"


	5. Killer Droid 1

Ok, first of all I want to apologize for not updating in like forever, but I'm back at school, and then there's family life, but anyway, here's the next bit

_Ok, first of all I want to apologize for not updating in like forever, but I'm back at school, and then there's family life, but anyway, here's the next bit. It's based about a week after the events of Exit Wounds and about a month after the last chapter, Southerndown Ghosts 3. Enjoy._

_**Killer Droid 1**_

Jack glanced around. He spotted Gwen not to far from him, she had her weapon drawn just as he did. They were tracking a signal that the computers had yet to identify. Not that it mattered. Even if it was identified, they couldn't do that much with it. Without Toshiko a lot of the Rift monitoring had gone to shit. Jack knew he needed to hire someone to replace her, but he just couldn't. Then there was the issue, if it's alien and they killed it, no one to do an autopsy, he had already arranged with Martha that she'd help out till he hired someone. Luckily, he had his eyes on someone, he just hadn't approached the man yet.

Motioning to Gwen that she should move one, he too moved on, then tapped his ear piece, "Ianto, where is it?"

"Just a little further up, it's stationary," came Ianto's reply from the hub.

He looked at Gwen, she nodded to him. She'd heard the message too. They continued on a little further, "Ianto, we're not seeing anything..." Gwen said into her comms.

"It should be there," he said again.

"There..." Jack pointed, Gwen looked in the direction he was pointing, "Found it Ianto."

They moved forward, carefully. The creature didn't move. It looked Human, but then again, Jack had figured about sixty-percent of the aliens out there actually looked humanish. The approached it, and still it didn't move. They were on top of it when it spun around to face them. It's eyes, glowing a dark red, casting an eerie glow over a defiantly human face.

It spotted them and stared right at them. It paused as they approached, carefully. Suddenly, it charged at Gwen. She fired her weapon; the bullet's bounced right off it. Jack tapped his ear piece and practically yelled at Ianto, "Bullet's don't work!" He ran forward as he waited for Ianto's response, Gwen had run to one side, but the red-eyed creature was following her every move. Jack tried to pry it's attention away from her, but it wasn't interested in him at all. It charged at Gwen again.

"JACK!" She cried as she tried to duck again.

At the same time, Ianto spoke to their ear pieces, "Stun guns, try the stun guns!" Jack pulled his from writhing his great coat as Gwen scrambled away from the red eyed alien. She'd dropped her glock, but pulled the stun gun from a shoulder holster under her jacket. They fired at the same time.

The red eyed alien stopped in it's tracks as the two beams of concentrated electricity hit it in the chest and back. The chest cavity sparked and appeared to blow. The creature fell to the ground. Rain started to fall around them, causing the creature to spark more. Jack approached cautiously, he moved round to where Gwen was sitting and held his hand out to her. She took it and he helped her up.

"What the hell?" She asked, looking down it.

"Android, I think..." Jack replied.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

"Jack, we need someone to look at this stuff. Ianto only knows so much," Gwen said.

Jack sighed, they were sitting in the board room trying to come to a decision about new team members, "I know we need someone, but finding someone with the technical genius to do this job isn't exactly the easiest."

"We understand that Jack," Ianto said, "We really do."

Jack sighed, "Ok, I've found someone to be our Doctor. I haven't approached him and I'm trying to figure a way for him to be exposed."

Jack put up a picture, "Chief Petty Officer Taye Rikes. He's about to be discharged from the Navy and will be looking for a new job. He's been in the Navy since he was eighteen and has been trained as a Doctor. I like him for the job, but only after he's been exposed."

They all nodded, "Ok," Ianto said, "Now we _really_ need someone to maintain the computers and the equipment."

"We have an android downstairs that we can't even investigate Jack," Gwen insisted, "Look, We need someone, yes?" Jack and Ianto nodded, "What about someone who already knows about Torchwood?"

"Like who?" Ianto asked.

Jack stared at Gwen, "I've been thinking about this and i'm not totally thrilled with the idea myself, but we're desperate," she pressed a few buttons and pulled up Astra's file.

"No!" Ianto cried.

"Gwen!" Jack said, "We're not hiring Astra!"

"Why not? She knows. We can't retcon her and she's an Engineering student. She's good with this stuff and you've said it yourself Jack, she knows her Aliens!"

"She's a kid. That's why."

"No field work. She stays at the hub and it's temporary till you find someone."

"We haven't seen her since Southerndown," Jack said.

"I have," Ianto said.

_(Three Weeks prior)_

Ianto sat in the Information Office. It was early evening and the others were heading out for the night. He said goodnight to Owen, Tosh and Gwen. He'd been about to lock the door to the office when Astra came in. He smiled, "Hi there."

"Hi Ianto."

"You want to see Jack? The others have already gone for the night."

She shook her head, "No, I'm good Ianto. I don't want to disturb Jack and you look like you're about to head off yourself, by the way, isn't it a bit early for you guys?"

He laughed, "Jack's being nice."

She nodded, "Ok, well, could you give this to Jack?" She handed him a small box, "It's not urgent, so, just whenever you have time."

He nodded, "Ok, you sure you don't want to stick around longer?"

"I've really got to go."

--

"And you never gave it to me?" Jack asked.

Ianto looked at Gwen then back at Jack, "Well, no sir, you... sort of distracted me from it."

Jack thought for a moment, "Oh..." He glanced at Gwen, who just grinned at them, "Ok, well, where is it now?"

"My desk, I'll get it."

Ianto disappeared and returned a few minutes later with the small box. He handed it to Jack. He carefully opened it and glanced inside. He pulled out a wristband similar to his, more feminine and defiantly smaller. Just like the one he'd seen on Astra.

"Isn't that-" Gwen started.

Jack nodded. He flipped it open and pressed some buttons. It wouldn't activate. He tried something else and it gave him a small electric shock, "OW!" He dropped it on the table.

"What happened?" Ianto asked.

"It's genetically coded to the user," He picked it up again, he inspected the outside looking for a sign, anything that could tell him who should of had the wristband, but nothing, "I can't tell who it's supposed to belong to."

He put it back in the box, "But back to what we were actually discussing. I'm not hiring her. We'll survive without someone. In the meantime I'll keep an eye on Mr. Rikes."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

_(That evening...)_

While playing at their not too subtle attempt of seduction, neither of them noticed anything coming from the store room where they'd stored the 'Killer Droid' earlier that evening. Ianto leaned in, ready to kiss Jack, when the droid fired at them.

"Shit!" Jack cried as he pulled Ianto to the floor.

"What was that?" Ianto asked.

Jack peered over the railing, "The droid's awake!"

"What?" Ianto groaned. Jack took out his revolver, "Don't. Guns don't work, remember" Ianto said.

"Then what Ian?"

"We need to get to the stun guns."

Jack groaned. The weapons locker was on the other side of the hub, "I'll distract it while you go to the locker."

"Jack... No..."

Jack smiled, "Hey, you used my name!"

Ianto nodded, "Yes... Yes I did."

"Come on, let's do this!" Jack said, then headed down the stairs. He moved through the hub and wasn't particularly careful about being noticed. When Ianto was sure Jack had the Droid's full attention, he made his way carefully down the stairs. He hid behind Toshiko's old desk. The mass of computers hiding him from the Droid's vision. He watched as Jack dodged attack after attack, "HURRY UP IANTO!!"

Ianto pulled his eyes away from his Captain and made a dash for the weapons locker. The droid noticed him and attempted to make its way over to Ianto, but Jack shot it, just to get its attention away from the young Welshman. The droid turned its attention back to Jack.

Ianto made it to the weapons locker and punched his access code into the keypad. The door sung open and he grabbed a stun gun. He turned back to the droid in time to see it pick Jack up and throw him across the Hub, "JACK!" Ianto made his way closer to the droid to get in range for the stun gun to work. The droid noticed him and closed the rest of the distance. Ducking a punch from the machine man, Ianto shoved the stun gun to the droid's side. It sparked, like it had previously, but kept on moving. Then he remembered. Last time, there had been two of them firing on the thing. He pushed up the settings and fired again. The droid sparked and something near it's shoulder blew up. It stumbled forwards and landed on top of Ianto.

Squished beneath the droid, Ianto tried to push it off himself, but was finding it difficult, "Uhh... Jack..."

Jack made his way over while rubbing his neck, "Ok, you push, I'll pull." He leaned down and grabbed hold of the droid's shoulders. Together they moved the thing off of him. Then Jack held his hand out to Ianto.

Ianto nodded and took his hand, "Thank you sir."

"Ian... there you go with that 'sir' stuff again..."

The Welshman gave Jack his smile, "But it suites you so well!"

Jack grinned, "You think?"

"Yes sir. Shall we store the 'Killer Droid' more effectively now?"

"We should."

After they'd locked the droid up, again. This time they'd also stuck it in a locked box, "Think it'll stay this time?" Jack asked as they left the storage room.

"It had better. I've got a mess to clean up now..." Ianto said, as he started to get to work.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Gwen unlocked the door the information centre, it was just past eight in the morning. There was a light crowd milling about the pass already. She entered and shut the door behind her. The pressed the button behind the desk and made her way down into the hub. The large cog door whirled to life as she stepped through. The hub was quiet, but as she walked to her desk she noticed several things amiss. A computer screen was broken, papers were scattered over the floor, there were burn marks on two of the walls. She put her bag down on her desk and spotted Jack and Ianto sleeping on the couch. She smiled as she made her way around the hub quietly.

Jack stirred and looked up at her, "You're early..."

She nodded, "Looks like a good thing too," She said motioning to the mess.

Jack carefully slid himself from under Ianto and stood up, "I'll help."

As they started picking up some broken equipment, Gwen looked back at Jack, "So, are you going to tall me what happened?"

"Oh, this?" Jack gave one of his cocky grins, "The android woke up and attacked us."

"Tell me you're kidding right?"

"Nope."

Gwen stopped what she was doing and came over to him, "And you think this would have happened if someone had looked at the thing before we put it in storage?"

Jack sighed, "I can't Gwen... I can't hire Astra."

"I'm not saying hire her for good, Jack, things like this wouldn't happen..."

"If Tosh was around?" Jack asked.

Gwen nodded sadly, "Yeah..."

"Let's finish cleaning up..."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Jack sat in his office, his feet on his desk and he through a ball against the furthest wall. On his desk were printouts on Taye Rikes, the possible new medical officer and he'd succumbed to Gwen and printed out some background information on Astra. Judging by qualifications, Rikes had all the training neccesary to be part ofthe team, Astra on the other hand, didn't. But again, Gwen was right, they couldn't really wait for him to follow and trick someone else. He frowned and through the ball harder againmst thewall, startling Ianto as he entered with coffee.

"Everything alright sir?" Ianto asked.

Jack put the ball down on his desk and took the coffee cup from Ianto, "No."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Gwen still wants me to ask Astra..."

Ianto nodded, "I know... we talked about it... I kind of think you should..."

Jack stared at him, "But you were against it..."

Ianto nodded, "I know that..."


	6. Killer Droid 2

_Here's the next part about the android. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R!_

_Anja_

_**Killer Droid 2**_

The University had been back for about two weeks now, Astra walked towards the car park, on her way home

The University had been back for about two weeks now, Astra walked towards the car park, on her way home. She was done with pretty much all her classes for the year. She had all the credits she needed to pass without attending another class or doing another assignment until exams, but she came anyway. It helped ease away the boredom of her days and it gave her an excuse to not work full time at her new job. She loved the library, but it was mundane, boring... Normal. She hadn't been content with her job at the Pizza Shop after her encounter with Torchwood and after leaving Jack her watch, she'd quit.

"I'll see you guys later," She said to her friends as they headed on to their next class.

"Bye Astra," Zoe called back. Keely waved as they parted ways.

She kept on walking, not really looking in front of her. So when she stopped at her bike, she didn't notice Jack Harkness leaning against it until she was there. She sighed as she looked up at him, "Hi..."

Jack gave her one of his witty smiles, "Hi to you too. We've missed you."

"I've been busy."

He looked at her doubtfully, "Really?" He asked, "You've got all your credits for the rest of the year. You don't need to be here and you work at the library now."

Astra pushed passed him and opened the carry box on her bike. She took out her helmet and stuck her book bag in, "So?"

"So, you were supposed to hang around, be annoying. But instead, Ianto walks in and gives me this," Jack said, holding up the alien watch she'd given Ianto, "Then we never see you again,"

"Well, you obviously knew where to find me Jack," She commented, somewhat harshly.

He looked at her, shocked, "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Bull shit and you know it."

Astra sighed, "What do you want from me Jack?" She asked, "You want me to say that I can't get the events of what happened in Southerndown out of my head? That I thought I could deliver pizza to Ianto like everything was normal? That when I'd gotten there, all I could think about was what you guys really did and that I'd only ever be the pizza girl? Is that what you want Jack?"

He was taken aback again by her rant. He knew experiencing Torchwood was hard, but she'd kept her head together during the whole thing, "Yes," Was his reply though, "Be at the hub in an hour. Don't be late and don't try to get out of it." And with that, he walked off to the Torchwood SUV which she'd managed to totally miss. She watched as he drove away, then leaned against her bike, wondering what the hell Jack Harkness could want from her. She glanced down at her helmet, which was dangling from her hand. She sighed, "Damn it..." She rambled off a few choice words as she put her helmet on. She started the engine on her bike and drove away from the University.

She drove around Cardiff, trying to think of excuses for not meeting Jack. Reasons to just drive around and forget that he'd ordered her to come. Inevitably though, she found herself outside the Millennium Center. Astra cursed under her breath as she stared at the building. She found a place to park her bike. Taking off her helmet, she walked towards the information center. She reached the door and paused. She really didn't want to go in. Which left her wondering why the hell she'd actually come.

Noticing the shadow outside the window, Ianto came out from behind the desk and opened the door, "Jack's waiting for you," He said. Astra gasped in surprise, "Sorry..." He said.

She shook her head, "It's Ok Ianto."

Ianto moved behind the desk again as she followed him in. He pressed the button behind the desk and motioned towards the now revealed doorway, "Take the elevator, not the stairs."

Astra nodded and was about to walk in when he took her helmet, "I'll just keep it back here," He said putting her helmet on the desk, with that, Astra went on into the Hub.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Jack waited. He was used to waiting, it was a part of life. Especially long lives. She would come. He knew she would. She was drawn to them, so much so that she'd run away from them. He hated the fact that he needed her now. He hadn't found anyone as good as Tosh to take her place.

He heard the cog door open. It was now or never. At least with her working for him he could keep an eye on her. She was an anomaly, even for him. Human, wise as, well, several centuries, knowledge of aliens and time travel. He'd pulled her school records, History, Science and Technology were her strengths. Who knew, maybe she was holding back on other things?

Walking to the main entrance he watched her enter. She'd only been there once before. She looked around, taking everything in. Gwen's messy desk, Toshiko's now empty desk, the empty autopsy room and Owen's empty desk. Ianto's immaculately clean desk. Myfawny, flying overhead.

She spotted him and walked over to him, "I knew you'd come," He said.

She shrugged, "I didn't want to."

"Yes you did."

"It's different here," She said, looking around again.

He knew what she meant, but he couldn't say that, so he asked, "How so?"

"I don't know, there's..." She paused, "There's a sense of life and joy missing..."

He nodded, "Yeah..."

She looked at him, he looked stressed. Jack never looked stressed, "What's going on?"

He motioned for her to follow him to his office, after she sat, he did too, "Astra, last week. You heard about the explosions right?"

She nodded, "Yes. There was one near the library."

He sighed, "Things were bad, Owen was at Turnmill..."

Her eyes went wide, "But... There..."

"Was a meltdown."

"He was in there?"

Jack nodded.

"Oh my god..."

"It gets worse," She nodded, for him to continue, "We had an intruder in the hub. He shot Toshiko. We couldn't get to her in time."

Tears formed in Astra's eyes. She hadn't known them long, but she knew Ianto and these were his friends. She'd liked Tosh. Tosh was helping her with an extra credit assignment, not that she needed any more extra credit.

"Why... Why are you telling me this?" She asked, furiously wiping her eyes.

"I'm trying to put my team back together. I can't find anyone as good as Tosh to do the work she did. Gwen suggested we ask you, at least till we find someone to fully take her place. I mean, you're a student.You already know what we do. I don't need to lie to you, I don't need to trick you or play games."

She nodded, shocked, "Jack... I... Just because I know doesn't mean I can work for Torchwood. I mean... Like you said, I'm a student."

"And a brilliant one at that, you think I just ask anyone nilly willy. I checked your records. You're twenty, in your third year of Mechanical and Software Engineering. It's just temporary, till we get back on our feet. We're getting our asses kicked in the field because we don't have anyone running surveillance."

"I want to help you Jack. I do, but I'm here on a student Visa. I can't get more than part time jobs."

He shrugged, "We're outside the government. I have one rule, you keep your school work up."

She nodded, "I'm finished for the year. I have all my credits to pass."

He got up, "Come on then, I'll show you around."

He showed her around the hub, not all, but most. Somewhere along the way, Gwen and Ianto had appeared at their desks. It wasn't the same. The energy and the happiness she'd felt with them last time, despite the exhaustion, it had defined them. Now it was like thee lost people trying to keep themselves together and each other.

He finished up standing next to Toshiko's desk. Astra suddenly felt unsure. she didn't want to step in where she wasn't wanted. She didn't want to intrude. The others were watching them. Neither looked happy. She was intruding on their friend's turf. They would look up and they'd call 'Tosh' then apologise for a mistake she knew they wouldn't be able to help.

She looked at Jack, "Thank you."

"I actually already have a job for you," He said. She put her bag down beside the desk and followed Jack again, "It's this way, we picked it up a few days ago. At first we thought it was an alien that had come through the rift but after fighting it, which was no small feat I might add, it's an Android. It's technology is nowhere on record. What I need is for you to inspect it and document it, maybe even figure out how it works if you can."

She nodded, "Uh huh... Does every body get treated like this on their first day?"

"Gwen released a sex crazed gaseous alien on her first day," Ianto said.

"I am never going to live that down am I?" She asked.

Jack looked at her grinning, "Nope!"

Astra smiled, for a brief moment that energy that had drawn her to them before was there, but just like that it was gone, "Ok, we've all got work to do. Ianto, set Astra up access to the system, Gwen monitor the Rift, Astra, ask us if you need anything."

Jack, Ianto and Gwen left Astra to inspect the Droid. Jack pulled Ianto aside, "It's only temporary, just access to what she needs. No need to induct her as a Torchwood Officer."

Ianto nodded, "Yes sir."

Jack went to his office as Gwen and Ianto went to work. He switched on the CCTV in the room where Astra was working. She had a note pad out and was writing things down as she walked around the android. She seemed in awe of the technology before her. He closed his eyes and imagined it was Toshiko working there. It didn't work. He opened his eyes and Astra was still there. Tosh was gone. Owen was gone. He pulled out the file on Taye Rikes. He needed to know if this was the right man to take Owen's place. Owen had been a medical genius. This man was disciplined, well trained, but was he what they needed?

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Evening fell over Cardiff, but inside the hub, Jack and his team were still working. Ianto was handing out Coffee to everyone. Gwen was writing up a report, Jack was walking around, his steaming coffee in his hand and Astra was seated at Tosh's desk, looking over the notes she'd taken on the android. Jack stood behind her and read over her shoulder. She looked up at him, "Yes?"

"Just looking..."

She nodded, "Ok..." Then picked up the coffee that had been left on the desk, drank some and continued reading.

Jack didn't move, "What do you think?"

She shrugged, "I have no idea. I've never seen anything like it in my life. I know you said your database didn't have this exact technology in it, but I'm cross referencing for similarities. I'll let you know when I have something."

Jack nodded, getting the hint. He walked over to Gwen, "Don't even try it," she said before he could speak, "I'm not done yet."

Jack sighed, "But I'm bored..."

"Don't you have some work you can do?" Gwen asked, "Like hiring us some new people?"

Jack sighed, "Yeah..." with that, he turned and walked towards his office.

Gwen sighed and looked at Ianto, "Was I a little rough on him there?"

Ianto nodded, "I guess..." He put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a light squeeze, "He'll be ok."

She nodded, "Ok..."

Astra watched them out of the corner of her eye. She felt a tear start to form, but quickly wiped it away before it could run it's way down her cheek. She looked back at the computer screen and continued what she was doing.

A few hours later, Ianto announced that there was Chinese food waiting for them in the Board Room. They made their way upstairs. Gwen, Jack and Ianto took their regular seats. Astra hovered over the tray of Chinese boxes, trying to decide which one to take, but Jack caught on to why she wasn't sitting. There were five chairs at the table and generally they'd all sat at the same chair every time they met there. They'd all taken their regular seats, but the other two chairs were Toshiko's and Owen's. Jack got up and rounded the table to stand next to her, "What looks good?" He asked casually.

"It all looks good," She replied, picking up one of the boxes. He handed her chopsticks. She grinned and took them, "Thank you."

Jack handed the boxes out to everyone else, then pulled out a chair for Astra. She nodded and finally sat. Jack reclaimed his chair at the head of the table, "So, anyone got anything interesting?" Jack asked, picking some chow mien from his box.

Gwen shook her head, "Nope." Ianto's answer was much along the same lines.

Astra picked at her food for a little then nodded, "I might," she paused and Jack motioned for her to continue, she pulled the notepad she'd brought with her closer, so she could read it over her noodle box, "You were right about the Torchwood Database not having that exact technology listed, but I ran it through all your Data base's, not just your Technology listings and I came up with a hit."

Ianto raised an eyebrow at this, "Yeah?" He asked, "What did it say?"

"Well, I found a reference to an alien race, currently listed as Unknown-Race-Eighty-Three. There wasn't much in the file, except for some instructions from a UNIT officer, dictated to a Torchwood Officer. Anyway, that's why you couldn't find any listing of the technology, because it's actually an alien."

Gwen stabbed her chopsticks into her own noodle box, "Really?"

Jack thought about it for a moment, "Yeah... Martha had said there was something organic about it... You said there were instructions?"

She nodded, "Yeah, concerning storage, apparently these guys have a habbit of repairing themselves, so any damage doesn't keep them down for long."

"That explains the other night then..." Ianto muttered.

Gwen tried to restrain her smile as Ianto blushed. Jack grinned himself, "It was fun. So, how do we store this thing?"

Astra pulled up a file on the plasma screen in the Boardroom for them all to read and talked them through it. It went through the procedure to properly contain this being. Besides an Electromagnetic Pulse, chryostorage seemed to be the only other option.

"Well, we can't release an EMP in the middle of the Hub..." Jack said.

Astra laughed, "I wasn't suggesting doing that, you'd knock out half of Cardiff... If not all of it..."

Gwen leaned back in her chair and after eating some of her noodles, spoke, "Ok, so we stick it in storage, then what?"

"We document it thoroughly for future teams and then we forget about it," Ianto suggested.

Jack nodded, "You can take care of the documentation?" He asked Astra.

She nodded, "I've already entered my notes into the system."

"Well then, I guess it's time to pack it away after we've eaten," Jack said.


	7. Meeting Taye Rikes

_Hi all, here's the next part... I've rewritten this part three different ways and I'm not particularly happy with any of them, but I think this is the best one and I can't really leave it out because I've written parts after this on which include the character introduced here. _

_Spamurai: Thank you for your wonderful review. I'm glad your enjoying it. After reading what you said about how there's the background mystery like during a season, I looked back at my plans and I actually have twelve separate stories so, I"m trying to find a thirteenth now to stick in the middle before the end. _

_**Meeting Taye Rikes**_

"I'm going to introduce myself to Mr. Rikes tonight," Jack announced as he pulled his great coat on, "And I'll be taking Herman."

Gwen, Ianto, Martha and Astra glanced at each other, "Who's Herman?" Astra finally asked.

"What? You don't know, you spent all day with him the other day."

Astra still looked confused, but Gwen groaned, "Please tell me you haven't named the android..."

Martha chuckled and Jack grinned back at them, "And why not?"

"It's just... You know what, never mind..." Gwen sighed and turned back to her desk, "I officially give up on you Captain Jack Harkness," She announced over her shoulder.

"I thought we were going to forget about him?" Ianto asked.

Suddenly, something beeped. Astra turned to the desk behind her, "Don't bother with Herman, there's rift activity near the bar where Rikes is. You guys need to go!"

Gwen, Ianto and Martha grabbed their weapons as Jack strode over to her to get a look at her screens, "Any footage?"

"Working on it..." Her fingers typed furiously, "There," One of the screens changed to a live stream from a CCTV near the bar. Standing in the alleyway, seemed to be a cat, a very large cat, but the cat was upright and wearing a nurse's gown.

"She's a Sister of Plenitude..." Jack said. He turned back to the others, "Hurry up, let's go before she gets hurt."

Martha came over, "They're harmless..."

"She looks like a big cat..." Astra said.

"She is," Jack said, then looked at Martha, "She might be harmless, but people aren't."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

The Cloak and Dagger bar was full with Naval men. Drunk, Naval men. Taye Rikes was sitting at the bar with two of his closest friends. He wasn't half as drunk as they were, if he was at all. He wasn't a big drinking man, but he'd given into this night out to please his squad. He was looking forward to having the time off with nothing to worry about, maybe travel a bit. Not that he hadn't traveled, but he wanted to be a tourist.

He patted his friends shoulders, "I'll be right back guys," He slid off his stool and made his way to the door. It was incredibly stuffy inside the bar and he needed some fresh air. As he stepped outside, the cold Cardiff air hit him with a chill. He pulled his coat up high and shoved his hands in his pockets. He noticed a big black SUV screech to a halt on the other side of the street, four people jumped out and rushed to the Alley way next to the bar. He saw one guy, obviously the leader with his hand to his ear, an ear piece, he was talking to someone.

"Where is she Astra?"

Taye slowly made his way towards the alley slowly. The four people from the SUV had surrounded a woman, she looked like a nun. They were talking to her in hushed tones. Suddenly the guy that Taye had identified as the leader looked up, "Can we help you?"

The woman who they'd surrounded, turned to look at him, but she wasn't a woman, no, she was a huge cat... walking upright wearing nurse's gowns...

Taye shook his head and took a step back, "No sir..." With that he turned and entered the bar again, but he stood by the window, watching the SUV. His wait was rewarded a few minutes later, when the group left the alley way and made their way to the car. He opened the door and stepped out, "Wait!" He called out, but they just hurried up. The SUV started and Taye ran a few steps after it, before giving up as it turned a corner. He was about to head back inside, when the SUV came down the street again. Taye ran over to his car. He pulled the door open and jumped in. He started the car on the third go.

His old car followed the SUV through Cardiff, several times he thought he'd lost the black SUV, but then suddenly the SUV would come down a nearby street and he'd be able to catch up again. They reach the dock area and the SUV parked near the Millennium Center. The original four people and the 'nun' stepped out. He sat in the car and watched them, the 'nun' looked around. Taye couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her face. There, was a cat. A big cat. He hadn't imagined it. She... It, really was a huge cat. He watched as they began to walk away. He looked down to undo his belt, he opened the door and got out, but when he looked up, they were gone.

They'd been walking to the Water Tower, he made his way there as well. But he couldn't find anything.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Inside the hub, Jack sat the Cat Person down on the couch. Gwen made her way over to Astra, "Did he follow?"

Astra looked away from where Jack was with the Cat Person, to the computer, "Uh, yeah..."

"Of course he did," Jack said, "Though it would've been more fun with Herman."

Martha joined Jack at the couch and they spoke to the cat person quietly, Jack spoke up, "Hey, anyone hungry?" They all nodded, he looked at Astra, "You're the only one he hasn't seen, you mind?"

She shook her head, "If I don't know your order, no one will." She got up, grabbed her coat and her purse, "I'll be back."

"Take the elevator would you?" Jack asked.

She nodded and headed to the stone slab, stepping on she waited for it to ascend to the top. She didn't look down.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Up top, Taye had been looking around for where the people could have gone and as he round the water tower again, he noticed a young woman who he hadn't seen walking around a minute ago. She was walking towards the main road. He ran after her.

"Excuse me?"

She turned to look at him. He took in everything at once, long blond hair, deep blue eyes, she was young, late teens, early twenties perhaps. Clipped to her ear, was an ear piece, "Yes?" She asked. Her accent was different, she wasn't a local.

"I... I'm sorry, seem to be lost," He said.

She smiled kindly at him, "I'm not the greatest with directions in this city, but I can try, where are you trying to get to?"

He paused, desperately trying to think of somewhere, "Uh... I left my car in a parking lot and I can't seem to find the place back, I saw a car go down that way..." He pointed towards where the SUV had gone.

"Your car wouldn't be there sir, that's a private parking lot."

"Oh..." He wondered who could be important enough to have their own parking lot around the Millennium center, "Ok.."

"There's a public parking lot two blocks down though," She said, pointing down the main road.

He nodded, "Thanks..."

"Ok... I need to be going..." With that, she headed towards the main road and he watched her enter the local Pizza place. If he waited long enough, he could find out where she went.

Thirty minutes later, she emerged carrying two boxes of pizza, she walked back through Roald Dahl Pass and he followed her quietly. She walked directly for the Water Tower. He watched intently. He didn't blink, but suddenly she disappeared. He ran up to the water tower, but there was nowhere that she could have gone. He heard the rustling of a coat and spun around, but he saw no one.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

As Astra descended into the hub, she heard laughing, "What's going on?" She asked.

"He's looking around, like he's panicked," Gwen commented.

"You know?" Martha said, "I actually feel sorry for the poor guy..."

Jack laughed, "This is nothing compared to what we did to Gwen."

Astra handed over the pizza, "Enjoy."

Everyone came over to the Pizza and Jack motioned for the cat person to join them. As they ate, they watched the poor guy above them. He was walking around the pass, trying desperately to figure out where Astra had gone. Ianto suddenly pointed at the screen, "He's on the stone."

Jack grinned wickedly, "Shall we?" He didn't wait for a response, he flipped open his Vortex manipulator and pressed something. The slab started to descend.

They heard a scream from above them. Jack continued to eat his pizza while the others looked up to watch the guy coming down. As the slab reached the bottom, Taye looked around, he spotted the group around a computer terminal. He spotted the blond girl with the pizza, they guy he'd identified as the leader, the strange cat nun and the others that had been in the SUV.

"Nice of you to drop by," Jack said, cleaning his mouth with a napkin.

"Where... Where am I?" Taye asked.

"Torchwood," Ianto said.

"Where?"

"Torchwood," Gwen repeated for him.

"What is that?" He asked pointing at the Cat Person.

"She's a Sister of Plenitude from New New York, well, it's actually new times fifteen, but we'll just shorten it down to New New York," Martha explained.

"Who are you people?"

"Torchwood," Jack answered.

"Speak for yourself," Martha said, "I'm with UNIT."

Taye's eyes went wide, "Now them I've heard of."

"Oh, ignore her, we're better then UNIT," Jack said.

"You are not!" Martha insisted.

"Oh quiet," Astra said, "You're scaring the poor guy."

He looked at her, "That private car park..."

"Theirs," Astra replied, pointing at Jack.

"Theirs?" Taye asked.

"Yeah," She motioned to Martha and herself, "We don't work here."

Jack finally stood up and walked over to him, "I'm Captain Jack Harkness," he motioned to Ianto, "Ianto Jones, Support and greatest coffee maker in the world," he motioned to Gwen, "Gwen Cooper, Police Liaison," he motioned to Martha, "Martha Jones... No relation to Ianto, temporary medical officer till I hire someone," Then he motioned to Astra, "Astra Lifrey, temporary Technician and all things computers till I hire someone."

Taye nodded, somewhat overwhelmed, "Ok... What am I doing here?"

"You followed us," Jack replied.

"In here!" Taye cried.

"Oh, that, you stood on our elevator," Gwen said.

"So, Chief Petty Officer Rikes, what can we do for you?" Jack asked.

Taye's eyes widened, "I... How do you know my name?"

"Uhh, we know everything," Jack commented with a smile.

Taye frowned, "What exactly is you people do?"

"Well..." Gwen started, "There's a rift through space and time, it runs straight through the center of Cardiff, we deal with what comes out of it."

"Like... Aliens?" He asked looking at the Cat Person.

"Like Aliens," Jack confirmed, "Or alien artifacts, people from the past or future. We had a few Roman legions a while back."

Gwen groaned, "Don't remind me!"

"What about the plague?" Ianto asked, "That was a good one!"

"There was the giant wasps!" Martha commented.

Taye stared at them as if they were insane, "How does no one notice this?"

"People don't want to know, well, not everyone," Astra said, "I wanted to, now they can't get rid of me!" She had a cheeky grin on her face.

"Plus, we tend to make people who find out, forget," Ianto added. He glanced at Astra, "Well we try..."

"Why are you telling me this?" Taye asked.

Jack sighed, "Recently we lost our medical officer and I'm looking for someone to take his place." Taye raised an eyebrow, but Jack kept talking, "We wouldn't of allowed you to follow us or have sent Astra out through the elevator or let you in if I didn't think you were the right man for the job."

"Me? I... I don't know anything about aliens..."

Jack laughed, "It's kind of a learn as you go job."

"But... I... I just retired from the Navy... and..." Taye sighed, "I know nothing about this stuff and..."

"How about this, trial basis. If it doesn't work out you go back to your life," Jack said.

_Next Up: The team go to Ireland hunting Pirate Treasure!_

_Hope you enjoy and don't forget to R&R :)_


	8. Pirate Treasure 1

_Hello again all! Just taking a break out of studying for exams to bring you the next installment of 'Strange Happenings' I hope you enjoy!  
_

_bbmcowgirl: I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you do like Taye, because he's sticking around!_

**_Pirate Treasure 1_**

Ianto sat at his desk in the Information center. There hadn't been anyone in for a few hours now, but then again, they didn't actually encourage people using the Information Center. He was searching the web looking for Alien objects being put up for sale. Nothing much was really jumping out at him today. He was about to give up a search, when an advertisement caught his eye.

_Cardiff University Science Association_

_Presents_

_**Out of This World**_

_May 17 - May 21_

_A Convention for all things Science Fiction_

_Come and Pick up your real space artifact_

_along with experts and stories of alien encounters_

_-Students Only-_

Ianto clicked print and the printer whirled to life as the advertisement started coming out. It was their job to check out these conventions, as stupid as they usually were. Once or twice they had found some real stuff at these things. He took the printout and headed down into the hub. Downstairs, the others were busy working on various other issues, Gwen as checking the Police files for anything unexplained, Taye was dissecting an alien that they'd accidentally killed the day before, Astra was working on something with the rift monitors and Jack was in his office.

"There's another one of those conventions," Ianto said.

Gwen groaned, it was her turn to go. Jack came out of his office to listen, "Where?"

"The University," Ianto replied and handed Jack the printout.

Jack read it over, "Students only, huh?"

Gwen's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Isn't it something that we have a Cardiff U. student working here?" He crossed over to where Astra was working and put the print out on the desk beside her.

She looked down at the paper, then up at him, "No way! I am not going to the Science Association's sci-fi convention."

"Astra, it's a responsibility of all Torchwood people to go to these things," Jack said.

"Except, I don't actually work here Jack. I'm just filling in till you hire someone to do this job... Which over the past two months I haven't seen much of," She added.

Jack frowned, she was right, "Ok, but it does say students only and, well, I'm asking really nicely, please?" He flashed her his largest charm smile.

She frowned at him, sighed, "Fine, but this is seriously going to seriously kill my reputation!"

"What reputation?" Taye asked, coming out of the medical bay.

"Of being one of the only Engineering students not into aliens and the such..." She muttered.

Gwen cracked up laughing, "Thank god no one knows where you work!!"

Jack and Ianto couldn't hide the grins off their faces, "So you'll do it?" Jack asked.

Frowning Astra nodded, "But only if someone can help me come up with a good enough excuse for being at this thing should I run into somebody I know."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Astra grumbled to herself as she parked her bike outside the University. She wanted to throttle Jack Harkness and his idea, how hard would it have been to fake an ID card and send Gwen? She kept her head down as she made her way into the Science display center. She wore her hair down, as to cover her face and her ear piece. In her bag was a scanner, that would allow the others back at the hub to tell her if she passed anything truly alien, but she doubted it that she would find anything.

She walked around, feigning interest in the stuff on display. People walked around in Star Trek Uniforms or costumes from other shows. Jack had forced her to at least wear a hat advertising 'The X-Files.' She pulled it lower down over her face. People were wildly discussing alien abductions and little green men. She rolled her eyes. Even before meeting Torchwood, she had never believed in the little green men theory. She passed the so-called 'experts' and didn't bother to talk to them. It was as she was making her way to the 'Real Alien Artifacts' stalls that disaster struck.

"No way! It's Astra!" A guy called, he made his way over to her and reached out to take the hat from her. She groaned, "I thought you didn't like these things!"

"I don't Jason."

"Then what are you doing here? Awesome hat by the way, I mean, the truth really is out there! Scully and Mulder were onto something!"

She sighed and heard Jack laughing over the comm system. So nice that he found this funny, "A friend has this geeky little brother, but he's not a student here, asked me to come get him something. I'm really not here by choice. I kind of owe him one." Back in the hub, Jack knew she wasn't talking about a favour that she was repaying. He was in for it when she returned.

"Righto! Want me to show you some cool stuff the kid would probably like?"

Astra sighed, "Yeah... Ok Jason..."

Excitedly, the guy lead her over to the stalls and started pointing things out. She nodded, smiled and made reassuring sounds at the right times. Not a peep from the hub. Not till the fifth stall.

"Astra, check out the box beside you," Jack's voice.

Before she'd left, she'd hacked into the University Security System so that they could see what was there. She looked up, the camera was pointing right at her. Jason was still talking about something, which she knew was scientifically flawed, on earth and every other planet in existence. She picked up the box and opened it.

"That's it, what is it? Right, don't ask questions. Buy it."

Astra nodded to herself, but Jason thought she was nodding about something he'd said. "You know, this looks alright..." She said handing it to the guy behind the stall.

"Student ID," He said. She handed it over. He scanned it, then handed it back, "Cash or credit?"

"Credit," She replied then handed over the credit card Jack had given her before sending her to this horrendous event.

The guy behind the stall handed her the box and the card back, "Thank you!"

She excused herself from Jason, under the excuse of going to the bathroom, but instead found somewhere quiet to talk to Jack. She pressed her finger to the ear piece, "Would you stop laughing at me now? Please! Now, is there anything else here?"

"There's a faint reading from the stall by the back entrance if you can go there before you leave... And I'm not going to stop laughing."

"Wrong answer Jack. I'll look at that stall, and then I can go?"

"Yes! What's in the box by the way?"

She took the box out of her bag and opened it again, "They look like big gold coins and I'd hate to see the price!"

Jack was silent for a moment, then his voice replied, "I did hate to see the price!"

She laughed back at him, "Serves you right! Ok, I'm going back out there..."

She made her way back into the main area and headed towards the stall by the back door, she idly glanced at the stuff on the table. There wasn't really anything of interest to her, but then she spotted a a watch, just like vortex manipulator.

Jack's voice chirped over the comm, "That's it! Is it what I think it is?" She nodded in response and handed her Student ID card over to the guy manning the stall, then gave him the credit card. Finally done, she stepped through the doors of the hall and made her way to the car park where she'd left her motor bike. She took the hat off and stuffed it at the bottom of the carry box. Then grabbed her helmet and replaced it with her bag.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

"We found microchips inside the coins, which you already know and as soon as we figure out how to read them, we'll let you know Jack," Astra said, looking up from the coins. Ianto was seated beside her. He'd brought his chair over from his desk and they'd spent the last five hours trying to figure out the dumbloons. It had taken them two hours to figure out that there were microchips inside to start with. Another three and they were still going, trying to find out what kind of technology was responsible for the chips.

Astra rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn. It had been a long day. Taye had already left, he met once a month with the guys from his old squad from the Navy. Today was their day. Gwen had gone home to Rhys. Jack had told her unless she knew anything about small circuitry there was no point for her to be there. Jack sighed and made his way to to his office. After checking the time, he realised it was well past nine o'clock. He looked out to the main hub. He still hadn't hired anyone to be their technician and if he didn't hurry up and do it soon, there wouldn't be any letting go of Astra. The team loved her. For Taye, she'd been the link between the new and the old, helping him to understand them as people, not just weird people who hunt aliens.

He sat at his desk and went through paperwork that needed to go to UNIT and the Prime Minister. Several more hours passed unnoticed, till Ianto stood in his doorway with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand, "We have some news," He said.

Jack got up and made his way over to the Welshman. He took the cup from his hand and motioned for Ianto to lead the way, which he did. Astra was typing away at the keyboard, pulling maps onto the screen, "What's this?" Jack asked, sipping at his own coffee. He noticed two cups on the desk.

"Well, this one I'm not so sure about, it seems to be a star system of some sort, seeing as you've traveled, maybe you know?" Astra asked, looking up at him.

Jack leaned over and peered at the screen. His eyes carefully read over the names of planets, "It's a map of the seven systems," He said, "A very old one that survived the Time War..." He added softly.

"What?" Ianto asked.

He pointed to a dot on the map, "Gallifrey, home of the Time Lords and the Shining Planet of the Seven Systems, so I've been told. It was destroyed in a Time War, basically, the planet ceased to exist through all of space an time... Except some references."

"Like this one," Astra concluded.

"Like this one," Jack confirmed.

"Ok, so, this map is of the entire universe?" Jack nodded and she continued. She typed something and another map popped up on another screen, "The Milky Way," She said, "Then I think we're missing something, because, hell, we might be wrong, but both Ianto and I believe this to be the United Kingdom." A third screen filled with a map, definitely the United Kingdom and Ireland was circled.

Jack nodded, "Is it just me, or does this seem like a treasure map?"

"You might be right Jack," Astra said, pulling up the fourth and final map. It was smaller then the others and appeared to be a building of some sort or maybe something underground. In a block, indicating a room, was a big giant **X**.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

They were seated around the table in the Board room, going over the information that they'd found so far, when Astra finally asked, "So, what are we talking about here Jack?" She asked, "Space Pirates?"

"Yes," Was Jack's reply.

Ianto, Taye, Gwen and Astra looked at each other, "I was kidding..." Astra whispered to Ianto who was sitting beside her.

"Tell him that," Ianto whispered back, motioning towards Jack.

Jack looked at them and they both straightened up, "So... What exactly do we do about Space Pirates?" Taye asked. He'd officially joined the team a month and a half ago. A week after being asked to join and two weeks after Astra had accepted her 'temporary' position. They'd been faced with a case where an alien was impersonating school teachers and luring children in.

_"Exactly what were those things Jack?" Taye asked.__  
__  
"Killitanes. I heard of a case at the Deffry Vale School, same type of thing. They were also using the children to solve the Skasis Paradigm."__  
__  
"What's that?" Taye asked.__  
__  
Jack paused, "It's an algorithm that can unlock all of time and space," He paused and looked at Taye, "It should never be solved."__  
__  
Taye looked at the children, milling in the school yard, "The seniors... Astra's barely older then them."__  
__  
Jack laughed, "I wouldn't go around comparing her to a high school student if you value your health."__  
__  
Taye laughed sadly, "And the juniors... Jack..."__  
__  
"All we can do is step in and try to solve these things before it's too late. We have no way of knowing what anyone is after," Jack started off towards the SUV where Gwen andIanto were waiting. __  
__  
"I want in!" Taye called, coming up behind him, "I wasn't sure before, but I am now!"__  
_  
"What kind of Space Pirates Jack?" Gwen asked.

Jack shrugged, "I don't know. Space Pirates don't come from one specific planet, but every pirate in the galaxy is going to be looking for this thing. Those that come will be looking for the coins. We have the home turf advantage though!"

"What do you mean by... Home Turf advantage?" Taye asked.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

While they were missing the planet map and continent map, the country map proved to be all they needed. Living on Earth and in the British Ilse, picking out Ireland on the map wasn't that hard. The shape, the distance from other islands.

"The map leads right to Ireland..." Gwen said, looking over their shoulders.

"We knew that already," Astra replied.

"What area is that?" Taye asked.

Ianto grabbed a regular map of Ireland, "It's in the area of Galway County."

Astra added that into the system, but shook her head, "It's no good. We still don't have enough information."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"We don't have the County map," Gwen said, "We have a map of a town, but after we have no idea what town."

"What if we compare the map to satellite images of every city, town and village in Galway County?" Ianto suggested.

"Right..." Astra said, immediately typing away at the computer to get the images they wanted, "That would work. It'll take some time though."

"Ianto, get get the SUV ready. No matter what city it is, we have to go," Jack ordered.

"Right Sir."

"Taye, Gwen get ready to leave. We'll leave as soon as Astra gets a name on a city. Ianto, get ready as soon as everything is secured. Astra, you'll monitor things from here and keep everything running," Once Jack had finished with the orders he disappeared.

Everyone got to work getting ready and within two hours were ready to leave, "You sure you can handle things here?" Ianto asked Astra.

"I've got it," She replied not looking back at them, "Have fun in Ireland hunting for Pirate treasure."

"Do we have a name?" Jack asked, coming up to her.

"Just one for minute Jack," She typed a few more things and an image appeared on screen with a a name. You're going to Rossaveal."

"Right, let's go, We'll be back in a few days," Jack said as the others headed out.

"I know Jack. I'll be fine and tell Ianto not to worry about the Office upstairs."

"Ok. Take care," after that, Jack headed out after the others.

As they were driving to the UNIT base, Taye looked at Jack, "She's pissed you know?"

"Who?"

"Astra," Gwen told him.

Jack looked back at them, "She is?"

From beside him Ianto nodded, "Yep."

"What makes you say that?" Jack asked looking briefly away from the road, then back in front of the car.

"Oh, it was obvious. She wanted to come to Ireland with us," Gwen said.


	9. Pirate Treasure 2

_bbmcowgirl: I'm glad you're liking it! Yes, Jack is trying to protect Astra, but she's also not actually a part of the team yet. She's just there temporarily. :)  
__Lutherian: Hi! Glad you're liking it to!_

_**Pirate treasure 2**_

The military plane touched down in Dublin, less then an hour after take off. As they disembarked, Jack was smiling. He looked over at the others. Gwen was wobbling and looking slightly green. Ianto was trying to hold her up. He didn't look so good either. Taye came up to her and offered assistance, but she waved him off.

Ianto looked up, "I don't think she wants anything to do with Military men at the moment."

Taye looked at Jack, "What did I do?"

Jack laughed, "You're used to Military planes!"

"I was in the Navy! I was on a boat!"

"I was a pilot in the Second World War," Jack said.

Taye stopped and looked at him, "Seriously?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah. Come on, let's get the SUV. Let those two recover."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

They returned twenty minutes later. Jack was in the front seat of the SUV, Taye seated beside him. They pulled up to where Gwen and Ianto were sitting with their luggage, "You two coming?" He asked through an open window.

Gwen muttered something to Ianto who nodded, but Jack wouldn't hear what they said. They picked up the bags and put them into the back of the SUV, then climbed into the back seat, "Feeling better?" Taye asked, looking back at them.

"Till Jack starts driving..." Gwen said.

"I heard that PC Cooper!"

She sighed, "Jack, I haven't been PC Cooper since I met you!"

Jack looked at the GPS system, Ianto had put the direction to Rossaveal in the system before they'd left. He pulled the SUV onto the open road and sped along.

Gwen looked out the window at the green grass going past, "I hate the Countryside..."

Ianto looked at her, "Yeah..."

Jack looked back at them, "No carnivores out here!"

Gwen shook her head, "Not what I meant."

"JACK!" Taye yelled.

Jack looked back at the road and swerved the SUV to miss a mass of debris in the middle of the lane. The SUV came to a stop a few meters ahead of the debris.

"That doesn't look like a car..." Gwen said, looking out the back window.

Jack turned the car off and opened his door. They all followed suit and got out of the car, "You're right... That doesn't look like car."

They pulled their weapons and made their way slowly towards the car. Ianto tapped his ear piece, "Astra, get all Traffic and Air reports from Ireland..." He proceeded to tell her their location.

"On it!" Came her voice in their ears.

As they approached the debris, there appeared to be no sign of life within it. They circled it slowly, looking for any section of the debris large enough to hold a person.

"There was an unidentified flight over that area picked up by both Civilian and UNIT scanners. Civillian scanners lost track of it when it went too low and UNIT has that area marked as suspicious," Astra reported.

"How'd you get that?" Jack asked.

He heard her laugh, "I asked your friend Martha."

"Why didn't you hack in?" Jack asked.

"Gee Jack, you seem to think I'm some sort of wonder kid... I'm not that good to hack into UNIT!"

Jack sighed, "Ok Astra, thanks..." He pulled away a large piece of metal that may have once been a piece of the hull. Underneath looked to be a space where a body had once been, "UNIT's already cleaned up the body..." He tapped his ear piece, "Do some more digging Astra, find out what they did with the body."

"Right Jack."

Gwen knelt down and picked up a gold chain from the wreckage, "UNIT missed something," She held the chain up for the other's to see. Hanging from it was a Gold Dumbloon.

"Your friend Martha says that it was a Sycorax, apparently the silliest looking race in the universe..." Astra interrupted.

Jack laughed, "Yes, The Sycorax are the silliest looking race in the universe. Why haven't they cleaned up the debris?"

"She doesn't know."

"Astra, we found another dumbloon," Taye said.

"Really? Have Ianto upload the date from the Microchip to me. We might have all we need for the maps, but there's messages on the map which I'm trying to decipher." Gwen handed to chain to Ianto who walked back to the SUV with it.

"Astra, tell Martha to tell UNIT to move the asses and clean this mess up," Jack ordered.

"Aye Aye Captain."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Astra was sitting at her desk, typing away at her computer. There was something in the maps that just wouldn't come up. She'd tried running it through Tosh's translator program, but the system had crashed. She sighed and ran a diagnostic over the system before trying again. Since Astra had taken this temp job it was her job to maintain everything now, she'd tried teaching herself how their entire system worked.

She leaned back in her chair and stretched. Looking at the time, it was early afternoon and the team had been gone since early morning. Ianto had organized them tickets to Ireland and transportation for the SUV. Trust them to not go anywhere without it. She checked the diagnostic. Not even ten percent of the way. She got up and made her way to the kitchenette. Scrounging around in the fridge she found some juice and the makings of a good sandwich.

She made her way back to her desk, juice in one hand and sandwich in the other. Myfawny screeched above her, indicating she wanted food too.

"Tonight girl, before I go home!" Astra called to the pterodactyl.

Taking a bite from the sandwich she looked at her computer screen. Two more minutes and the diagnostic would be done. Looking at the CCTV she noticed someone heading straight for the Tourist Office. Sighing she put her sandwich down and headed upstairs. How she was going to pull off know about Cardiff, she wasn't really sure.

As the secret door closed the office door opened. Astra made her way behind the desk. The man looked at her curiously, "Where's Ianto?"

"He's out today. I'm Astra. How can I help you?"

"I'm actually looking for Gwen."

"And you are?"

"Rhys Williams. Her Husband."

"Right..." Astra looked embarrassed, "I should've known that, she talks about you all the time."

"She left a garbled message on my phone and I was wondering what's going on. I haven't been able to reach her for a few hours."

Astra nodded, "Right, give me sec. She disappeared to the back office and dialed Gwen's phone. No pick up. Then she tried Jack's. Again, no pick up. Looking in a draw, she found the comms set that Ianto kept there and connected it to the network.

Tapping it, she tried once again to reach the team, "Guys?"

"Yeah Astra?" Jack's voice came back, "Everything Ok?"

"Yeah, alls fine, but Rhys is here looking for Gwen. Apparently the message she left didn't come out very well."

"Tell Rhys we're in Ireland," Gwen said.

"How much does he know?" Astra asked.

"Everything," Came Gwen's reply.

"Ok, thanks guys. Talk to you later."

She walked back out to where Rhys was waiting, "Sorry about that, the phone's seem to be out of area. They're actually in Ireland. Left this morning."

"Ireland? You're kidding right? What's up this time, Leprechauns?" Rhys asked.

"No... that would probably be simpler. Space Pirates after treasure."

Rhys nodded, "Right... I'm not quite sure when I'm going to get used to this... I'll uh... let you get back to work."

"Nice meeting you."

"You too, Gwen mentioned that Jack had hired someone new."

Rhys left and Astra closed the office for the day. She headed back downstairs to her sandwich and the map. The system came back fine from the diagnostic, so she ran the map through the translator again, this time, bit by bit.

The program couldn't translate every word, but you could get the general gist of what was being said._'Danger... Guarded... Unbeatable forces... Immortality...' _And more about the dangers and perils of perusing the treasure.

Flicking through the CCTV channels to make sure everything was Ok through the hub, she noticed movement around Jack office. Getting up, she carefully made her way around the hub, trying to make as little noise as possible. As she reached the door, she heard a gun being cocked behind her head.

"Shit..." She whispered.

"I see Jack listened to me when I said he needed a blond," The voice said. Astra didn't say a word, "Don't be scared now. I'm a friend of Jack's and have just come for the maps."

"Jack hasn't ordered the release of the maps to anyone."

The voice laughed and he grabbed her arm and spun her around so she was facing him, "Well, see I have a tendency to not listen to Jack. I do what I want."

"Who are you?"

"Captain John Hart. Jack and I go way back."

Astra nodded, she'd heard of him, "So far back you nearly killed Owen and Gwen and pushed Jack off a roof top. I've heard of you."

John laughed, "Ahh, so they remember, well don't make yourself the next on my list of conquests from this team."

Astra looked around carefully and spotted something on Jack's desk. Walking out from between John and the wall she made her way over, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, Jack didn't return the barbecue sauce to the kitchen. My sandwich was a bit bland," She replied as she picked the bottle up.

He stared at her stunned, "You'd risk walking away from a guy with a gun, for a sandwich?"

"You have no idea how hungry you get, sitting around here all day, but if you follow me, I'll give you the maps."

John smiled his charm smile and followed Astra away from Jack's office. He kept his hand on the gun, but re holstered it. As they reached the center of the hub, Astra turned back at him and squirted the sauce at him.

"WHAT?"

They both heard Myfawny screech over head, "You didn't think I was that stupid, I was just going to give you the maps right? Jack would kick my ass all over Cardiff if I did."

The pterodactyl flew close to John's head and grabbed him by the shoulders. John dangled there, struggling to get away. The gun dropped from his hands and clattered on the metel floor, "I could make it worth your while girl!" He tried his charm smile on her.

"Won't work mate. You held a gun to my head," Turning away she added, "I haven't fed her yet."

Myfawny pulled John up higher towards the roof of the Hub and circled to area. Astra grabbed a scanning device and when they came low again, ordered Myfawny to put him down. Ianto had a found a way to train her to do simple things and everyone had been trying to get her to comply. She dropped him from a few feet up and he landed in a heap. Astra walked up to him and removed his weapons, "Did you enjoy your trip? I'm sure Jack would of loved a postcard."

"You little bitch!" John growled as Astra hauled him to his feet and pushed him towards the vaults. He still had a smug look on his face as they moved, as if he knew something she didn't and he attempted to break free. Pushing the smaller girl against the wall of a cell, he went to kiss her, but she'd heard about his paralyzing lip gloss and kneed him in the nuts. As he went down she grabbed his wrist and took off his Vortex manipulator. She walked out of the cell and closed the door.

"Janet, you have company."

The Weevil just growled as she walked past. Before settling at her desk once more, she went and dealt with feeding the pterodactyl including giving her the reward they gave her for when she completed commands correctly.

He comms activated on the way back, "Astra we're in Galway County and we're nearly at Rossaveal, you got anything else for us?" Jack asked.

"No, sorry. I had a few issues here. I got something from the sentences that run through the maps finally though."

"Go on."

"It warns of some sort of guardian protecting the treasure. Be careful. I'll let you know when I know more. Maybe the translator can get more from another run. The map of the city is still going. I'll send Ianto the details when it comes up with a location."

"Ok, go home Astra get some rest, we're not going to be there for a few hours yet and then we'll just crash for the night."

"Will do. Oh, we had a visitor tonight."

"We did?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah, some guy bu the name of Captain John Hart. Was after the maps."

Jack laughed, "Sounds like him. What did you do to him?"

"I got Myfawny to scare him a bit. He's in the vault at the moment."

"You mean she actually listened to the commands?" Taye's voice came over shocked.

"Yeah, yeah she did."

"You took his vortex manipulator right? And all his weapons?" Jack asked.

"Yes Jack. I took everything."

"Ok, be careful and keep a CCTV feed to your PDA when you go home."

"I will, bye guys."

Astra started cleaning up for the night, while watching the CCTV from the vault. John was trying to talk his way out, but she had the sound muted. Grabbing her coat, she headed out for the night.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Jack pulled the SUV up next to a small diner on the main street of Rossaveal. The team got out and headed in. It was a quaint little place. A few booths lined the side of the place, a large counter with stools on the other side. In the middle were smaller tables, draped in green table cloths. At the far end was a duke box and a sign pointing towards the rest rooms.

They made their way over to the corner booth and slid in. Taye grabbed a menu and looked at what they had to offer, "So, we eat, go back to the hotel and call Astra, right?" He said, scanning the menu.

Jack nodded, "That's the plan."

"Anything good?" Gwen asked, leaning over to get a look at the menu.

Jack snatched the menu away from them and held it between himself and Ianto, "Ooooh... I want-" Jack was interrupted by a blast outside the diner window.

The team jumped up and looked outside just in time to see three blowfish walking up to the SUV. Ianto and Gwen groaned, they both remembered the last time that they'd seen Blowfish, "I hate those bloody things..." Gwen muttered.

Jack lead them out of the diner, guns drawn and pointed right at the blowfish, "What are they doing here?" Taye asked.

"They probably have a way to track to dumbloons," Jack suggested.

"Is that really safe?" Gwen asked, "We have four back at the hub."

"Give us the coin!" The lead blowfish demanded.

Around them, people were running, screaming, through the main street of Rossaveal. The blowfish pirates turned to Jack and the team, "Well well well... If it isnit Team Torchwood!"

"Are they all as condacending as each other?" Gwen muttered to Ianto.

He nodded.

"It's just Torchwood," Jack corrected them.

"Where are the maps?" The Blowfish leader asked.

Jack shrugged, "What maps?"

"The treasure maps, we've been following you."

Jack shook his head, "We're on vacation!"

Gwen, Taye and Ianto looked at each other, then back at the Blowfish as it swung it's gun around to point at Jack, "Don't be coy with me Human!"

"Who said I was human?"

"THE MAPS!" The Blowfish leader screeched.

"No can do!" Jack said, pointing his revolver right back at the Blowfish leader. Gwen, Taye and Ianto each had the Blowfish underlings in their sights.

One of the Blowfish made a run to the SUV, Gwen and Taye opened fire while Ianto held his gun towards the other underling. Jack shook his head at the Blowfish leader, "Bad boss," He said as the Blowfish went down under the hail of bullets from Gwen and Taye, "Now there's one less of you." Gwen and Taye looked back to the Blowfish leader and his one remaining underling, "What'll it be?" Jack asked.

Gwen tapped her earpiece, "Astra, any idea where the Blowfish came from?"

"Blowfish?" She asked, "Uhh... No... what am I looking for?"

"Look in the database for an alien we've dubbed Blowfish," Ianto said, "Then see if you can find their ship."

"I'll see what I can do..."

"We're having someone track down your ship right now and once we find it we'll have someone go raid it," Jack said.

The Blowfish looked at his underling, "We're going," The leader said.

Jack nodded and motioned for them to be on their way. They watched as the two Blowfish picked up their fallen comrade and walked away a few steps. Suddenly they dropped the dead blowfish and grabbed two civilians who'd been watching from the other side of the street. They both screamed.

"Let them go! Or I will shoot!" Jack said.

"And risk hitting them?" The Blowfish asked, laughing.

"I won't hit them," Jack said. He motioned to Taye to take the underling, Taye fired. His bullet hit the blowfish lust a little off center in the head, but the blowfish went down, carrying the hostage with it. The woman screamed as she scrambled to her feet. Jack yelled her her to go with Gwen, who was already trying to help the woman.

"Oh, gee, look, now there's only one Blowfish!" Jack said.

"Just give me the maps!" The Blowfish insisted.

"No. Wrong answer!" The teenage boy in the blowfish's grasp struggled, but the blowfish held him there, "Let the boy go."

"No," The blowfish started to drag the bow towards the SUV.

"They don't learn do they..." Jack commented, but unnoticed by the Blowfish, Ianto had moved to an area where he had a clean shot. His eyes met Jack's momentarily. Jack nodded slightly. Ianto nodded back in return, then looked directly at the Blowfish. Then he fired. The blowfish fell forward and the teenager ran from his grasp. Taye grabbed him and took the boy over to where Gwen was with the woman.

Ianto came over to Jack, "I've been wanting to do that since we met the first one!"

Jack smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "Good shot," He looked around the street, "We better start cleaning up..."

_That's part two. i'm working hard on finishing Part 3 for you. I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review. Reviews make me a very happy person _


	10. Pirate Treasure 3

_Here's the final part to our hunt for Pirate treasure. I hope enjoy!  
Next up: Jack faces a personal issue when one of the team decides to quit. What will he do to get them to stay?_

_**bbmcowgirl:** Those blowfish are very annoying! And i couldn't have a tresure story without Captain John, it wasn't possible. It just seemed like something he'd come for! Well, attack at the hub? You need a little Myfawny right?  
**Elanor16 & Lutherian:** Glad you liked it guys!_

**_Pirate Treasure 2_**

"Astra, would you mind telling us, why they're trying to kill us

"Astra, would you mind telling us, why they're trying to kill us?" Ianto asked.

"Because you know where you're going."

"Brilliant..." Taye muttered.

Jack interrupted, "Astra, do you have any idea where the building is that the final map corresponds to?"

"I'm still looking guys. I've pulled all the plans from the city, sewers, private properties with tunnels, basements, anything I could think of. The program is still running the comparison, but I should have something for you by morning with regards to that. I do have something interesting though and it might explain why everyone wants to kill us."

"We're listening," Gwen commented, leaning back on the bed in the hotel room.

"Well..." Astra started, but there was a knock at the hotel room door.

Jack said, "Hang on Astra."

Ianto stood and went to the door. He opened it, revealing a young guy in a pizza delivery uniform, "Order for Torchwood?" The boy said.

"How much do we owe you?" Ianto asked his Welsh accent considerably different against the kid's Irish accent.

"Thirty quid."

Ianto fished his wallet out from his pants pocket and handed the kid thirty quid, plus a tip. The kid handed of the pizza over, "Have a good night Mister!"

"Who's ordering under Torchwood?" Jack asked.

Gwen sighed, "Me..."

Ianto closed the door as the kid walked off. He put the pizza on the coffee table and they crowded round the table to eat, "Go on Astra," Ianto said.

"Is that pizza? Yum... I haven't eaten dinner yet..."

"Why not?" Jack asked, grabbing a slice.

"I just got home and you guys called me remember, but actually Shannon's parents are taking us out for dinner."

Ianto spoke up, "Where to?"

Through the web cast that they'd set up, they could see Astra bite her lip in thought, "Le Gaurdia's."

"That's an expensive place," Gwen commented, sitting down beside Jack, "What are you wearing?"

Astra frowned at them, "Guys, aren't we supposed to be talking about why Pirates are trying to kill you? Not my dinner arrangements."

Taye laughed, "We're just trying to help, how about you tell us about that something interesting you found while showing us the dress you're going to be wearing?"

"Who said anything about a dress?" She asked.

"You're not wearing a dress to Le Guardia's?" Jack asked, horrified.

"Just how fancy is this place?"

"Very!" Ianto confirmed.

They watched as Astra got up from her desk in her bedroom and disappeared off screen, but they could hear her talking to them, "On each of the maps, there was some text along the sides," The heard some rustling in a closest, "I've been running the text through the translator, It's sketchy, but it warns of danger, that the treasure is guarded, that the guards are unbeatable and they're either immortal or the treasure offers immortality, I'm not sure."

"Unbeatable alien guards, sounds fun..." Gwen said, less then enthusiastically.

Jack grinned, "Yeah it does!"

They heard Astra laugh, "Well, I'm running the text from the latest map, hopefully I'll have something for you by morning," She reappeared on screen carrying two dresses. She held one dress up, by the coat hanger in each hand. In the left, was a simple blue satin evening gown with spaghetti straps and looked to be about knee length. The one being held in her right and was a floor length Burgundy halter neck.

"Ohhh..." Gwen cooed looking at the dresses, "I like them both."

Jack leaned back in mock serious thought, "Can we see them on you?"

Astra glared at him, "No... I'm already taking too long... They're probably waiting for me already."

"The burgundy," Ianto said.

Taye nodded in agreement, "I agree."

"Ok, I'll wear the burgundy to dinner while go guys try to survive the night without getting killed."

"Deal," Jack said, "Just promise you'll show us?"

She sighed, "Fine!" The screen went black as she cut the web cast.

Gwen rolled her eyes, "You guys, it's not like she's got a hot date!"

Jack perked up, "Yeah, but when she does he'll have to go through me!"

Ianto nodded, "Me too," He reached over for another slice of pizza.

Taye laughed, "Poor guy's gonna wish he never met us!"

As they ate they turned their conversation back to the information she'd given them. They discussed the possible guardians that they could face, plans for what they'd do with the treasure. Stick it in the safe. Ten minutes passed until the laptop screen sprung to life again. Astra's face appeared.

"Ok, back."

"Let us see!" Jack insisted.

She nodded and stood back from the screen. She'd decided to wear her hair down with a clip holding it back on one side. The shoes she'd chosen matched the color of the dress and she had a black shawl. Jack whistled in agreement.

"Looking good there kiddo!" Taye said.

"I was right, that dress is stunning," Gwen commented.

Ianto smiled, "Have a good time."

"I will... And promise me you won't go hunting any aliens till tomorrow when I get to the hub? I'd hate for you guys to get killed out there!"

"Night Astra, we're going to grab some sleep. Any idea what time you'll be going in tomorrow?" Jack asked.

She grinned mischievously at them, "Well... I was thinking of sleeping in and..."

"Come on, seriously?" Jack asked.

"About six or seven, I'll call you when I get in," In the background, they could hear someone calling her name, "I gotta go, talk to you guys later... and thanks!" The screen went black.

"Ok, and we're going to get some sleep," Jack said. They said their good-nights and turned in for the night.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

True to her word, at six thirty-seven am all their cell phones went off at once. Gwen buried her head under her pillow and mumbled something in Welsh, but the sound of four different ring tones didn't go away. Her arm reached out from under the blankets and banged around on the side table till she found the phone. Pressing the receive button, she pressed it to her ear...

Taye groaned, muttered something about early mornings and the Navy, then sat up in the floor cot. He looked around on the floor beside the cot for his phone. He tried looking at who was calling, but his eyes were still half closed with sleep, so he just pressed the phone to his ear and pressed receive...

Ianto rolled over in bed and felt Jack beside him. They'd won on getting the double, Gwen the single in the corner and Taye had been unlucky enough to get the cot that had been under Gwen's bed. He sat up and looked at Jack who was smiling, shaking his head, he grabbed his phone from the side table...

Jack couldn't help but laugh as he watched them wake up, the groans, the curses, the Welsh profanities. He didn't sleep often and he was glad he'd been awake to see this one. He'd been waiting for Astra to call and like the other's he raised his phone to his ear...

_"What?"_ Gwen, Taye and Ianto groaned in unison, only to hear laughing on the other end.

"Good morning," Jack beamed enthusiastically, "Don't mind them, they're just grumpy about not getting their beauty sleep."

"Rise and shine sleepy heads you have treasure to find and what are you guys complaining about? I've been up since five-thirty. Luckily too, there were road works on the way here!"

Taye rubbed his eyes, "What's up Astra?"

Gwen looked at them, "Why's she so perky this morning?"

Jack just laughed, "Go on Astra."

"Ok, I found the tunnel system that matches the map we've got. It's so old it's not funny, it's below the sewer system even and there's only one place in Rossaveal that has access that low down."

"Where?" Ianto asked.

"Town Hall. Not sure how you're going to do it, but in the basement there's a door leading to a way down, but I can't find any information as to what that might be, you might want to scout that out first."

"Anything else?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, the translation from the map piece you sent me is back, it's broken like the others, but apparently the guardian is... 'Of water' I'm not sure what that means, but I have a search running through the database currently looking for any species with a high level of H2O, that look like water or come from planets that are mostly or all water. I'll let you know when I find something though."

"Ok," Jack said, "We'll check out the Town Hall."

They said their good-byes and Gwen looked at Jack, "Who told her we had conference call?"

"I might of," Ianto said, getting out of bed, "Let's grab something to eat then go to the town hall."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

They grabbed coffee and sandwiches from a different diner from the day before and Ianto drove the SUV to the Town Hall, they ate on the way, with Ianto threatening all hell to break loose should he find crumbs in the SUV. They pulled up outside the Town Hall. The building didn't open till ten o'clock and it was just past seven. Getting out of the SUV, they split into two groups and checked the surrounds of the building. Jack and Ianto went to the right, Gwen and Taye to the left.

Jack and Ianto made their way along the side of the Rossaveal Town Hall, looking for a side entrance in. They didn't find one, but on the good side, they didn't run into trouble either. Gwen and Taye were also unsuccessful in finding a way in on their side, but as both teams round the corner to the back of the building they found a door. They met up in front of it.

"Anything? Jack asked.

Gwen shook her head, "You?"

"Nothing," Jack replied. He tapped his ear piece, "Do you know where we're going Astra?"

"Yeah, I've got a map of the building here, I'm sending it to Ianto's PDA. I've marked where the entrance to the basement is. After that, you'll be on your own. I suspect that far down comms won't be so good either."

"You're a wealth of joy, Astra," Taye commented.

"I try to be."

"Any security alarms attached to the hall that we should know about?" Gwen asked.

There was silence on the other end for a few moments, "Hang on, I'm working on that. For a security company they really suck..." The could hear the instant typing even through the comm system, "Security alarm is disabled."

Jack tried the handle, but it was locked. He and Taye sized up the door, then kicked it in, "Shall we?" Jack asked Gwen and Ianto.

Gwen nodded, trying to suppress a laugh. The entered a narrow service corridor and Ianto pointed to the left. They quietly made their way down the corridor till they reach the door which lead to the basement. Gwen opened it and the team made their way down in single file. They found themselves in a damp, grey corridor.

Jack tapped his earpiece, "Astra any idea where we're going down here?"

"I believe from the maps that I've tried matching up that you need to go somewhere near the front of the building... Hang on, I may have something, there's some building work in room B.1.3. I'm sending that to Ianto's PDA. There was apparently a sink hole there!"

Ianto checked his PDA, "This way."

"Thank's Astra," Jack said. They followed Ianto through the corridors till they found the room. It was blocked by construction tape, "Whatch you're footing," Jack ordered, then slipped under the tape.

The room looked as though it used to be a file storage room. There were metel shelves along the walls. Some cardboard boxes lined the shelves. some Shelves were strewn over the floor and looked as though there were about to fall into the giant hole that now filled the centre of the room.

"Wow..." Taye muttered.

"I guess that's our way down..." Ianto said.

Jack nodded. He circled the sink hole and looked down. It's not that far down. I'll go down first, then Taye."

Jack used the metel shelves that filled the hole and made his way down carefully. They wobbled slightly, but he made his way to solid ground, "Ok!"

Taye followed suit, he carefully scrambled down the metel shelves. He slipped once, but grabbed the leg of a shelf nearby. Once he'd regained his footing, he continued down, till he was safely beside Jack. Gwen came gown next, she moved very slowly and cautiously down the shelves. Jack talked her through it as she came down and after she was down, Ianto started down.

Once they were all down, Ianto pulled up the cave map on his PDA. He looked down the corridor, "Astra, any way to track us down here?"

"What... Guys... I can't..." Her voice was crackled and half of what she said was covered by static.

He looked at the others, "We're on our own."

"But, there's still a clear path to the top? How can our comes be so bad already?" Gwen asked.

Jack froowned, "Something is protecting this place... Let's go and get out of here as soon as possible."

Jack and Ianto took the lead as they headed down the roughly dug out corridor. In some ares it was so low, the taller members of the team had to crawl through. After some time, Ianto orientated them on the map and was finally able to direct them to the X.

"We still know nothing about the gaurdians," Gwen said.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Back at the hub, astra had compiled a list of all possible aliens in the database that could be protecting the treasure. Not that she was sure which one it was, but some seemed easier to deal with then others, but none were immortal or unbeatable.

"As... way...us do... here?" She heard the crackled voice over her earpiece. The only thing she could descern, was that the voice was definatly male, therefore not Gwen.

"What is it Guys? I can't hear you!" She said back. She waited for a response, but none came. She typed frantically on the keyboard to bring up the map of the building that she'd beentracking them on. Their signals were gone. She pulled up the cave map, no signal.

"Damn it!" She said, she tapped her earpiece again, "Guys? ... Jack? ... Gwen? ... Ianto? ... Taye? ..." No reply from anyone, not even static.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

They's been the tunnel for about an hour when they entered a room full of water. They'd been going steadily down the entire time. There was a small path that lead through the water to the other end. Ianto looked down at the map, "This is the only way."

"Great... water!" Taye said.

Jack stepped forward, "Well, let's see!" He put a foor onto the path. As he did, creatures started to emerge from the water, but upon a closer look, they were human... Or had once been human.

"Tuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrnnnnnnn... Baaaaaaaaaaaaack..." They cried in unison. It was an eerie, unearthly howl.

Gwen, Ianto and Taye stared in horror as Jack made his way closer, "What's here?" he asked.

"Whaaaaaaaaatssssssss... heeeerrrrrreeeee... iiiiiiiit... aaaaaaasssssssssksssssss..." They all cried again, then appeared to laugh.

"We want to help!" Jack said.

The creatures continued to laugh, "Heeeeeeeelllllllllp... Weeeeeeeeee... aaaaarrrrrrrrreeeeee... theeeeeee... gaaaaaauuuuurrrrrdiiiiiiiiaaaaaannnnnnsssss... Weeeeee... nnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed... nnnnnnooooooooo... heeeeeeeelllllllp..."

"People are coming for what you're protecting!" Jack cried.

"Weeeeeeee... wiiiiiiillllllllllllllll... trrrrrrriiiiiuuuummmmmmppppphhhh..."

"What's here?" Jack asked again, "What is it they want?"

"Trrrrrreeeeeeeaaaaaasssssssuuuuuurrrrrrreeeeee... offfffffff... Trrrrrraaaaoooosss..."

Jack looked back at the others, but they shrugged, "What's the Treasure of Traos?" Jack asked, looking bak at the small army of creatures.

"Iiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmooooooorrrrrrrrrtaaaaaaaalllllliiiiiiityyyyyyy..."

"I'm already Immortal!" Jack said, "I don't need it!" Jack told them.

"Aaaaaallllllrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeaaaaaadyyyyy?? Nnnnnnnnoooooot... poooooosssssssssssiiiiiblllllllleeeee!"

He looked to the others, "SHOW THEM!" Taye looked confused at him, he still didn't know about Jack's immortality. Ianto shook his head, so did Gwen, "DO IT!" He yelled, "THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Gwen and Ianto looked at each other. Gwen could see the pleading in Ianto's eyes. He loved Jack and couldn't be the one to do it. Gwen clenched her eyes shut, took a deep breath, then sighed. She looked up at Ianto, "I'm sorry..." She whispered to him, then took a step towards Jack, "We'll talk about this later Jack," She said, before pulling her gun out and shooting him. Jack's body went stiff. He went down and the creatures reeled in fear.

Taye stared at her, "How... How could... Gwen?"

"Wait..." She said softly.

After a few moments, Jack's hands moved and he slowly climbed to his feet. Blood covered most of his shirt, but he stood and stared at the creatures, "SEE!"

Taye looked at Gwen and Ianto, "HOW?" He asked them, but neither answered him.

"IIIIIIIIIItsssssssssss... trrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuueeeeeee... Thhhhhheeeennnnn... Whhhyyyyyyy..."

"People are coming to attack this place!" Jack told them, "Let us help you!!"

Near the back of the room, the water started to bubble and small waves emerged from the area as another creature emerged from the water. It was four times the size of any of the others.

Algae, plaque, seaweed and various other things grew from the body of the large creature, it opened eight eyes to look at Jack, "Weeee... aaaarrreeee... theee... Mmmmiiillllaaaannnn! Weeee... prrrrooooteeect... Trrrrraaaaoooosss... tiiiilllll... thhheee... iiiimmmmmooorrrrtaaaallll... cooommmmeeesss... Cooommmeeee!"

Jack moved slowly across the narrow path to the larger creature. The larger creature didn't move, neither did the smaller ones. Jack stood right infront of the larger creature, "What do I do now?"

The creature seemed to reach inside itself and slowly asmall, glowing gobe emerged and was held out to Jack by a tendral, "Thhhhiiiiiisssss... Iiiiiissssss... yoooouuuuurrrrrrssssss... nnnnnoooowwww... iiiimmmmmmmmoooorrtaaaaallll... Prrrrrrooooooteeeeeect... iiiiiiiit."

Jack nodded, "We willl."

"Nnnnnoooooowwww... wwwwweeeee... caaaaaaaannnnnn... diiiiiiieeeee... ooooouuuurrrr... duuuuuuuutyyyyy... iiiiiiisssss... doooooonnnnnneeee..."

Jack nodded, "Rest well," He said softly, then turned back toards the others. When he made it to the other side, he was bombaareded by the others.

"What the hell happened there?" Taye cried!

"Don't you ever! Ever ask us to do that again!" Gwen yelled at him.

Ianto looked at him sadly and then looked down at the PDA, "Let's go home..."

Jack put his hand on Ianto's arm and when the younger man looked at him, he planted a light kiss on his lips, "I love you, you know that right?" Ianto nodded.

When they reached the surface, they told Astra, that they were coming home!

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Jack, Taye, Gwen and Ianto stood on the invisible lift, as it descended, Jack looked around, trying to figure out if anything had been lost or broken since they'd been gone. While everything seemed in order, he noticed Astra asleep at her desk and a CCTV feed of the vaults where he could see Captain John sitting around.

Stepping off the lift everyone went to their areas and dumped their bags, quietly as to not wake their sleeping colleague. Jack headed down to the vaults to see John.

"Taken out by the new girl John?"

John looked up at Jack, "Come to gloat have you?"

"Well, I thought about it. I mean, Astra's only been here a few months," Jack said, grinning, "But no. I'm here to tell you to leave."

"I would Jack, but I'm locked in a cell with none of my stuff."

Jack laughed, "She's efficient. I'll get your stuff back from her after I find out why you're here."

"Do you really have to ask that Jack?" John asked getting up and standing as close as he could with the cell door in the way. He looked right at Jack, "The Treasure of Traos. Immortality Jack. Why should you be the only one to have it?"

Jack shook his head, "It's a curse John. You don't want immortality."

"Yes. I. Do."

Upstairs, Ianto had prepared coffee for everyone. He placed a steaming mug on the desk beside Astra and watched as she sniffed, "Mmm..." Sitting up, she looked at him through sleepy eyes, "Ianto?" Looking back down at the coffee she smiled, "My hero."

Ianto laughed, "Enjoy."

"What are you still doing here? It's late," Gwen asked as she took her coffee from Ianto.

Astra sipped at her drink and looked up at her, "I was doing some work on an assignment and time slipped away from me."

"Where's John's stuff?" Jack asked coming up from the vault.

"In a box on your desk," Astra replied.

Jack came back out with the box, "Is that Ianto's coffee I smell?"

"It is indeed Sir."

Jack put the box back down and came to get his mug, "John can wait."


	11. Heigia Hundeb 1

_Hello again all. I'm sorry for the long wait for this part. I was finishing my exams and then I had Internet issues and I went to New Zealand, so it's been a while. And now, after exams I've decided to change from a Degree in Information Technology to a Degree in Arts, Majoring in Literature. So, we'll see how that goes... Anyway, like I said, in the previous chapter, one of the team decides to leave Torchwood. Who will it be? What are their reasons? Read on to find out. _

_The Title for this part is actually in Welsh and I hope it translated correctly to 'Team Unity'._

_**Heigia Hundeb**_

_-Tuesday Morning-_

They were sitting in the board room, going over the events of what had happened in Ireland and back in the Hub, when Jack suddenly turned to Astra, "How did that dinner go with Shannon's parents?"

She grinned, "It was good!"

"Yeah?" Gwen asked, interested.

Astra nodded, "Shannon has four brothers! Hot brothers I might add!"

"See, I knew it was a hot date!" Ianto said, looking at her.

"Tell us all!" Taye insisted.

She rolled her eyes, "It was nothing, Shannon's parents took us to the theatre after dinner and the boys escorted us. Mind you, Keely is seeing Michael again..."

"What about your date?" Jack asked, "No sparks?"

She laughed, "No... No sparks... My date... What's the saying... All the handsome men are gay?" She looked directly at Jack and Ianto.

Gwen laughed, "No way?"

Astra nodded, "Lovely guy though, bit nervous, but lovely."

Jack grinned his, 'and I know it!" smile back at her, while Ianto blushed slightly looking at Jack, "So what did you see?" Ianto asked.

"Pirates of Penzance," She replied.

"Rhys and I are going to see that, was it any good?" Gwen asked.

"Good? It's brilliant. We had the Australian version on video back in the home I lived in. I love that show!" Astra said, a huge smile on her face.

They turned back to the meeting at hand and for the next hour actually concentrated on work, but as they made their way out to the main hub,Taye grabbed Astra's arm and held her back.

"Can we talk?" He asked, once everyone else was through the door.

She nodded, "Yeah, what's up?"

He released her arm and leaned against the wall beside the door, "Something happened... In Ireland... It doesn't make any sense," He said looking at her.

"What?" She asked, moving back over to the table and leaning against it.

He took a deep breath, "He... Jack... Asked one of us to shoot him... To show the creatures he was immortal..."

"He is." Astra said.

Taye looked down at his feet and sighed, when he finally looked back up at her she could see the confusion on his face, "But... I asked them and they won't tell me anything... How do you know?"

Astra sighed, "Before Tosh and Owen died... I was in Southerndown with the girls from school, we needed to get away from Cardiff for a while, I got swept up into the mess that ensued and Tosh got possessed by the alien. When I went to get Gwen and Owen for help, she shot Jack. I asked him about it later, when we were alone and he told me that a very long time ago someone had saved him and now he couldn't die..."

"Why don't I know any of this?"

She shrugged, "From what I'm aware, for the longest time, only Gwen knew and the others had worked here for years. It's not exactly something that comes up in conversation..."

"I guess," He looked back down at his feet, "But that didn't stop anyone from explaining it later. I mean, Gwen shot him, right there!"

She got up and went to stand next to Taye, "Sometimes Jack is going to ask us to do impossible things, you guys more so, you're out in the field all the time."

He nodded, "Thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome," She made for the door, then turned back to him, "And Taye, don't let the fact no one told you, eat you up."

He nodded, then followed her out of the board room.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

_-Tuesday Evening-_

Astra stared at her work station. Unlike Taye's, it was still void of the personal touches that should have been there. She looked up again as Jack recounted a story of Ianto and the blow fish that they'd fought in Ireland. She smiled, she liked working here. She liked the team, but again, unlike Taye, she knew how they had been.

She glanced back at the screen when it beeped, _**Access Restricted**_ it flashed. It had been like that for more then two months. It had been Ok in the beginning, she'd just checked out the alien technologies and documented them. Experimented a little, but as time had gone on, she'd been doing more and more. Surveillance during ops, Hacking into CCTV or other servers, maintaining the hub's systems and so forth. More and more, the small amount of access she'd been given on her first day wasn't dealing with her work load. She found herself continually asking Ianto or Gwen to let her into the system. She refused to ask Taye. It was probably pride and she knew it. It definitely wasn't that she didn't like him, they'd become good friends since he'd joined, he was sort of like a big brother. She frowned and clicked cancel. She'd made a decision while they were gone.

Jack eventually made his way to his office and she followed. She closed the door behind her and he looked up, "What is it?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you."

He nodded and motioned to the seat across from his desk. She shook her head, "I'm fine standing, " Jack nodded and looked worriedly at her, "Jack, I need to know where I stand with the team."

"What do you mean?" He asked. He thought she fitted in pretty well with the team.

She sighed and fidgeted with her hands nervously, "I mean... I'm trying to keep your systems running and every five seconds I have to beg the others to give me access. I've given everything to this job and I still don't know if this job is mine. Are you looking for someone to take this job? Or are you going to string me along forever?"

"Astra..." Jack sounded exasperated... He really didn't want to have this conversation now.

"Please Jack, I need to know. I know you don't want to replace Tosh. I don't want to replace Tosh, but..." She paused and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes for a moment, as if composing herself, "I can't continue to work like this. I'm going to quit at the end of the week. I'm sorry." With that, she walked out of his office, before she changed her mind, which would be a very bad thing at this time.

She left him sitting there stunned and it took a few moments for him to fully process what she'd said, "Astra!" He called after her, but she was saying good night to the others. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had given up searching for someone. Gwen had been right when she'd suggested Astra. She maintained the hub like a pro. Tosh would've been proud of her. He sat down at his desk. He needed to make a decision. The end of the week was in only three days. He moved some things around on his desk, looking for the file he'd had on possible Technical experts, flipping through them, none of them stood out. Sure, they had brilliant qualifications, far better then a third year university student, but none of them had the personality traits he wanted in aTorchwood operative.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

_-Wednesday Afternoon-_

They'd been lounging around, enjoying the lull in rift activity. A game of basketball, Gwen and Astra against Taye and Ianto. Jack had tried to referee, but the girls had objected when he allowed Ianto to get away with fouls.

"I did not!" Jack insisted.

"You did to!" Gwen argued!

Taye was laughing, because he had no complaints about the situation, they boys were winning. Astra gave him a playful jab to the ribs, "I'd stop laughing if I were you mister!"

He gave her a sarcastic salute, "Yes ma'am!"

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Gwen stared at her, "And you're not helping!"

"Sorry..." She was about to blame it on Taye when she saw something pop up on one of the screens on her work station, "Hold that thought Gwen!" She called as she ran over. She typed something in and watched as the read out scrolled over the screen, "There's rift activity nearCastell Coch."

"Let's go!" Jack ordered, throwing the basketball to Astra.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

The SUV made it's way through Cardiff with Jack at the wheel. The lull in activity had been good. It had given him a chance to think, but he had yet to come up with anyanswers to his problem. He also hadn't informed the others and judging by the earlier game, Astra hadn't told them either.

"Any idea what we're looking for?" Jack heard Ianto ask.

"Not a clue Ianto," Astra said, "I've searched the CCTV footage and can't find anything alien or odd, there have been no police calls, so it's not violent, it might not even be alien, but an item or something, but even so, I'd say it's in a back area or storage area. I'm trying to home in on a distinct signal, but the rift is still playing up in the area. I'll let you know when I find something."

"Thanks," Ianto said.

"How bad can an item be?" Taye asked.

Jack and Ianto glanced a each other, then at Gwen, "Well... After the Ghost Machine..." Ianto started carefully.

Gwen sighed, "Items are sometimes worse then the aliens... They don't come with instruction manuals...The Ghost Machine... it allowed Owen and me to see things from the past. I saw a little boy lost during the war... But Owen saw a teenage girl getting raped..." She looked out the window, then back atTaye , "He hunted down the guy who did it. But we came across another Ghost Machine that allowed us to see the future as well. Owen was holding a knife. I thought he was going to kill the guy. But what really happened was Owen took the knife from the guy... He handed it to me... The guy then charged at me, impaling himself on the knife..." She turned back to look out the window.

"Taye, just because something is inanimate doesn't mean it's not dangerous. We follow all procedures as usual," Jack said. He pulled the SUV to a stop in the parking lot ofCastell Coch.

The jumped out of the SUV, "A location would be great Astra," Jack said, taping his ear piece.

"Hold your horses Jack, there's a lot of interference," Came her reply. They approached the old Castle while they waited for her reply, "Ok, it's somewhere near the front left tower... I think..."

"You think?" Taye asked.

"Got a problem with that? The rift is being finicky now."

"Let's go," Jack said, breaking up the conversation, "Ianto and Taye, take the first floor, Gwen and I will take the second," after nodding their understanding, they entered the castle and made for the tower. Taye and Ianto stayed to explore the first floor of the tower while Jack and Gwen made their way up the stairs.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Jack slowly lead the way up the stairs. While they thought their latest hunt was only an object, that hadn't been confirmed. They could still be dealing with an actual live alien. He looked back at Gwen, she was making her way up right behind him, but her face was dark and she hadn't said a word since the conversation in the SUV.

"You know..." He started, "Ianto and I could have explained to Taye..."

She shrugged, "I know. Can we just do this?"

Jack sighed and nodded. They reached the top of the stairs. The large cylindrical room was full of fancy furniture and only marred by the wall of tourist brochures. They spread out and searched the room. Removing pillows from couches, opening draws and cupboards.

"There's nothing here," Gwen finally said. Her voice was almost hollow and monotone.

Jack nodded, "Yeah..." He watched as she headed to the stairway up, but moved to intercept her. He blocked her way, "Gwen. If you need to talk..."

She glared at him. That glare that always made him just a little afraid of her. Very few people in his life could do that. His dear friendRomi had been one of them, Gwen, even Astra had a glare that could stop him in his tracks. Why was it that the women in his life could do that? "Jack, let's just do what we came to do," She attempted to push past him again.

"No," He said firmly, then pushed her down onto one of the antique couches What happened to Ed Morgan wasn't your fault. For heavens sake Gwen, you were a cop and he did a horrible thing to that poor girl. He was suicidal. one way or another he was going to die!"

She didn't look at him for a few moments, but then stared up at him, hatred burning in her eyes, "BUT IT DIDN'T HAVE TO BE BY MY HAND!" She cried.

Jack knelt in front of her, "I'm sorry Gwen. I really am..."

She shook her head and got up, "Forget about it Jack. We've got work to do."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Ianto and Taye spread out as the entered the room on the ground floor. They heard Jack and Gwen making their way upstairs. They split up and circled the room. They gave it a once over without touching anything first, but then started to go through cupboards and draws.Taye dropped to the floor, checking under a desk, three chairs and a couch.

He got up and shook his head, "Nothing."

Ianto nodded in agreement, "Shall we go to the third floor?"

Taye nodded, "Yeah."

They made their way up the stairs, much the same way Gwen ad Jack had earlier, but instead of entering the second floor room, they continued onto the third. This room was definitely a storage room. Boxes piled on top of each other covered most of the open space. Ianto heard Taye groan.

"Let's get this over with..." Ianto said. They started looking on top of the boxes, inside the boxes, behind them. The boxes contained tourist brochures, souvenirs and various other things for the tourist shop on the bottom floor. They were making their way towards the other side of the circular room whenIanto felt something odd in one of the boxes. Looking down, he saw a large black thing. There was a screen that took up half of the item. He picked it up and turned it over in his hands, "I think we have something..."Ianto said.

Taye came over and looked at it, "Looks alien."

Ianto nodded and tapped his ear piece, "We've got it."


	12. Heigia Hundeb 2

_Here's the next part to Heigia Hundeb. It was supposed to end after this one, but it kind of took on a life of it's own, plus I was so willing to answer the question of Astra leaving just yet. Reveiw's make me a very very happy person, so please, if you like it, reveiw, let me know your thoughts._

_Anja_

**Heigia Hundeb 2**

_-Wednesday Evening-_

"It looks like a PDA," Gwen said, staring at the thing they'd picked up.

Astra looked at her, "Ok... A very alien PDA..." She put the thing down on her desk and typed something on her computer, "Ok, firewalls and extra security procedures are in place," She said.

"Then let's plug this thing in and see what it does," Jack said.

They watched as she attached the object to a cable. She looked back to her screen and started to access the the device. Suddenly the computer went black. Looking around, every computer in the hub went black, then the lights went out, leaving them in the eerie green light that wasn't powered by anything in the hub. The noise of their extensive computer system died too.Myfawny screeched from above, obviously insulted by the sudden darkness.

"What the-" Taye started.

"We're locked in?" Gwen asked.

Jack looked around the Hub, then at Astra, "What just happened?"

She shook her head, "I have no idea. It's not a lock down though..."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Gwen asked.

"In lock down the computers still work. Every thing's dead besides for that stupid green light powered by the city power grid!"

"When did we get that green light by the way?" Jack asked.

She glared at him, "You care about that? Geez Jack, I hate to break it to you, but without power we're still locked in! Because all our external doors are powered by the generator! Oh... So are half of our internal ones."

Jack nodded, "You still didn't answer my question though..."

"I can't believe you! I did it while you were in Ireland ok? But that's not the point!" Astra said.

Jack's grin turned serious, "Ok, we need to get the power back up."

Astra got up from her seat, "I'm going to the generator," She said.

"I'll come with you!" Taye said.

She nodded, "Ok."

"Yeah, so will we," Ianto said, grabbing Jack. Jack looked at him confused, "The door was powered, it's going to take a few of us to open it."

Jack sighed, "Right..."

Gwen looked around, then hurried after them, "Uhh... Yeah, me too!"

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Gwen and Astra watched as the guys struggled with the door to the generator room. Gwen glanced at her watch, they'd been at it for about ten minutes with no luck.

"Who's bright idea was it to have automatic doors?" Gwen asked.

Jack shrugged, "Don't know. Well, actually I do know, but it was done years ago."

Astra looked around and caught sight of the manual over-ride pad. She'd stared at it a few times over the past ten minutes, "Jack, is the manual over-ride powered by the generator or the city power supply?"

He stopped what he was doing, "I know it used to be the generator... But people like Suzie fiddled with that... Maybe it got switched to the city supply."

Taye looked at the pad, "Well, here goes nothing," He typed in his access code, then stepped aside for someone else to enter theirs. They'd need three of the five.. Four, Astra's access codes didn't count.

Jack entered his, then Ianto. The door slid open, "Typical..." Gwen said, leading the way in.

Like the rest of the hub, the generator room was lit by the eerie green light. The team entered the small room and looked around. The usually incredibly noisy generator was silent. Astra walked up to it and opened the control panel. She could hear the others shuffling along behind her, waiting for her to do something. She flipped all the switches to the off position. Someone coughed behind her. She sighed, but kept working. She continued to open another hatch on the generator.

"I should have known..." She muttered, looking at the interior.

"Should have known what?" Jack asked.

She looked at him, "That even our... Your generator would be alien."

He looked at her and nodded slowly. He hadn't missed the change of words. He gave a side glance to the others, but they'd started to discuss something else and apparently hadn't noticed, "Uhh, yeah... That gonna be an issue?"

She shrugged, "Give me a few hours and I'll see what I can do... which will be a lot more if you guys aren't hovering over me," she said, looking towards the others, "Go check the external doors or something, see if they work off the city grid or the generator."

Gwen, Taye and Ianto nodded, "On it!" Ianto said, taking the other two with him out of the generator room.

Astra eyed Jack and pointed towards the main hub, "You too. actually.. Don't we... You have a vault full of aliens, who's doors could be open?"

Jack nodded, "Right..." He turned towards the door then stopped. He walked up to her, "Stop this."

"What?"

"The change of words. You're part of this team through and through till I say otherwise," The look on his face said not to argue.

She shrugged, "Right..." She turned back to the generator, "I've got work to do."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Gwen went to the cog door first and checked the control panel. She tried entering her access codes, but the pad didn't how any sign of life. She turned back toIanto and Taye and shook her head, "No luck here."

Taye frowned, "Ok, that stone slab then."

They went over and Ianto pulled out his PDA. He tapped in the commands for the slab, but his PDA screen started to... frizzle. That was the best word. Frizzle. He held it up to the others, "No good. My PDA's now dead..."

Gwen frowned, "Brilliant..."

They heard some one moving the the doors to the vault and moved that way as a group. They spotted Jack trying to open the door.

"What are you doing Jack?" Taye asked.

Jack looked at them, "The vault..." He looked at Gwen and Ianto, "The cells can open during some power outs."

Taye stared at him, "They can?"

Gwen nodded and walked over to Jack. She put her access codes into the pad beside the door and waited for Ianto to do the same. The door slid open.

Jack lead them into the Vault surprisingly enough all the doors were still sealed. Janet was safely withing her cell as was another Weevil. Jack looked around approvingly.

"Ok," He said, "All is good here."

The others nodded, also happy with the outcome.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

_-Wednesday Late Night-_

It was eleven thirty-three on Wednesday evening and they had nothing to do. The computers were dead, the couldn't leave and they were bored.Ianto had given up on bringing coffee because he couldn't find anything in the dark. They were gathered in the board room, attempting to play cards in the light of some torches.

They'd played three rounds of poker, four rounds of old maid (seemingly Jack always wound up to the be the old maid). They were just about to start another game when the lights came on and they heard a solitary cheer coming from downstairs and the sound of footsteps running along the metal floors, then up the stairs to where they were. Astra burst through the open door of the board room before any of them could say anything.

"Power's back!" She cried.

The stunned expressions on their faces suddenly changed to glee.

"We can go home then!" Gwen said.

Astra nodded.

"I can fill up the coffee supply?" Ianto asked.

Astra nodded again.

Taye got up and hugged her, "You're a genius, you know that right?"

She nodded again.

Jack laughed, "Alright everyone, get your ass's out of here!"

They all nodded and said their good-byes as they made their way to the main hub to collect their coats. Astra ducked away to the locker room then out into the store room.


	13. Heigia Hundeb 3

_The final part of __Heigia Hundeb is finally here. Will Astra leave? Read on to find out. _

_In our next adventure a member of the team is kidnapped, but how can the Torchwood team save their missing friend, if they've all been retconned?_

_Hope you enjoy!_

_Anja_

**Heigia Hundeb 3  
**

_-Early Thursday Morning-_

Jack stretched slightly, then grabbed his coffee cup and headed out into the main hub. It was about four am. He paused as he heard the sound of a consistent clickety-clack, as if someone was typing. He hadn't heard anyone come in since he'd sent everyone off around midnight... Unless... Not everyone had actually left. He rounded the central column and spotted the culprit. Astra was standing at her work station typing something. He heard her swear rather creatively as something beeped, indicating it wasn't going to do what she wanted.

"What are you doing?" He asked, once he'd decided it was safe to interrupt her.

She looked up, "Huh?"

"I asked what you're doing?"

She looked back at the screen, then back at him, "Well, it's Thursday and the system still isn't running and I don't leave a job half done and..."

He cut her off, "You've been here till past midnight almost every night this week."

She nodded, "I know, like I said, the system still doesn't work."

He placed the cup down on her desk and stared at her till she looked him straight in the eyes, "Ast, have you even been home since yesterday?" She paused and thought, then shook her head. He sighed, "Why?"

There were many reasons why Astra hadn't really left the hub since the system failure (and before that too). One was the fact she wasn't going to walk out on them while the system didn't work. They'd be left in the lurch till Jack even hired the new recruit then they still had to teach that person everything. Then... Then there was the fact that she wanted to prove to Jack that she could do this, that this job should be hers, "It needs to be fixed," Was all she said though.

"Go home!" He said.

She shook her head, "Even if I work none stop till the end of my shift tomorrow with no interruptions, which by the way, any rift activity now would be disastrous, I still won't be done with the system, let alone investigating and cataloging the bloody thing that did this!"

Jack watched as she turned back to the screen and started typing again, he sighed, "At least let me get you some coffee..." He saw her nod. He grabbed his cup up and headed to the kitchen. His coffee would not compare to Ianto's by a long shot, but it was coffee. He thought for a moment, if he hung around and annoyed her enough, maybe she'd go home... Then he shook his head, no, she would just wind up hitting him and telling him to go do something useful, which would then turn into a wild weevil hunt where he got killed OR him calling Ianto, Gwen or Taye to annoy them, then everyone would be cranky with him. No good. He grabbed Astra's usual coffee cup from the shelf and poured the coffee into both cups. He looked at the cup. When had she gotten her own cup?

Gwen had hers, an old mug with the Cardiff Police logo on it. Taye's had a Navy insignia, Ianto had a plain mauve mug, his own was a dark blue mug, with 'Jack' written on it. In the back of the cupboard was Owen's, some saying was printed on it beside a picture of a disproportionate woman in a scanty bikini. Tosh's was there too, right beside Owen's, it had a nerdy computer saying on it. There were a few plain mugs, in case of visitors, like Martha... Or Rhys... But The mug he'd instinctively grabbed had a the Cardiff University, Engineering Department Logo on it. When had that been added to the cupboard? He thought back to when she'd first started. Ianto handed out a plain mug to her, but shortly after Taye had joined the University mug had started coming out... He sighed then picked up both mugs and headed to the central area.

He placed her mug beside her. She looked up and smiled, "Thank's Jack."

"You're welcome," He said, "Hey... When did you get the mug?" He asked, curious.

She thought for a moment, while picking up the mug of steaming coffee. She sipped it, nodded approvingly, then said, "Ianto just gave it to me one day when he was handing out coffee."

Jack nodded, "How's it going?" He asked motioning towards the computer.

She sighed, obviously frustrated, "It's not... It's like that thing put a virus in the system, which would probably be fine if the virus was of human creation, they all follow the same sort of format... But this one is so _alien_... "

Jack nodded, "If anyone can figure it out you can."

He was surprised when she shook her head, "I don't know Jack... It's times like this I really wish Joey was here..." Then she looked confused.

"Who's Joey?" Jack asked.

She looked at him, utter confusion etched over her young face, "I... I have no idea who he is... Or why... I would need him... But I do know he's a Computer and Alien technology expert for UNIT... And for some reason I should be angry about that..."

Jack looked at her, "Could this be something for your past?" He asked, "A brother or something?"

She shrugged, "I don't know..."

"Tell ya what, I'll go look up any Joey's, Joseph's or any other name that gets shortened to Joey in UNIT."

"Not on these computers you won't, even if they did work, you'd infect UNIT's systems."

Jack nodded, "Right... I'll call Martha in the morning and ask her to!"

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

_-Thursday Afternoon-_

Gwen ran her hand through her hair as she stared at the targets in front of them. This was Jack's brilliant idea. Instead of letting them have the day off he decided they could practice their shooting and combat skills. Not her idea of the perfect day. Rhys had the day off work, so she would've preferred to be spending the day with him, but no... Jack wanted them to shoot targets.

He said they needed the practice. She didn't believe him. After two hours she finally went to him, "What are you avoiding doing?"

He looked at her, "Sorry?"

"When the systems don't work you give the rest of us the day off, always. But today, you made us come in and you haven't been near your office all day."

Jack frowned and looked around the shooting range. Ianto and Taye were now looking at him too. He sighed, "I should be looking for a new Technichian..."

"Why?" Taye asked coming over.

Ianto approached to, he looked at Jack, "What did you do?"

Jack looked at them, "Astra's going to quit tomorrow..."

_"WHAT?"_ The three of them cried.

"Jack... But she can't..." Gwen started.

Ianto shook his head, "She can... Jack never fully hired her... She's still filling in."

"She's always asking us for access to the system..." Gwen said softly.

Taye looked at Jack, "For heavens sake, she's been here longer then I have. She knows bloody more then I do too."

"You can't let her quit Jack," Ianto said.

"And I always said she would be here temporarily."

"Jack!" Gwen said.

"No, I made that decision before we took her on. I've strung her along long enough. And it's her choice."

"It's her choice because you never gave her a chance!" Gwen said, "She's here before Ianto even almost every day. Why the hell do you think that is?"

Jack turned away from them. He knew all this already. He turned back to them, "Don't we all have work to be doing?" He pointed to the targets. Why on earth had hew told them? Each of them gave him a lasting stare before turning away and reclaiming their weapons for training.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

_-Late Thursday Night-_

It was almost midnight and Jack sat in his office staring at the time. As soon as the clock struck midnight it would be her last day. He looked away from the clock and out over the hub. She was seated at Taye's work station fixing something else. Every one's work station's had had to be fixed one by one. He sighed and picked up the file of possible technicians again. What had he been thinking hiring some one temporarily? And some temporary it had been. It had been nearly three months. A few weeks was temporary. Dealing with cataloging was temporary. Running missions and full repair of the hub was full time.

He stood up and made his way over to her. He watched her work for a few moments. The look on her face was total concentration. Suddenly she stopped what she was doing and looked up at him, "Yes Jack?"

"Nothing..."

She raised her eye brow at him and didn't look convinced, "Don't you ever sleep?"

"I thought we covered that in Southerndown..."

She laughed softly, "You're right. We did..."

"I called Martha by the way."

She suddenly looked interested, "Yeah?"

He pulled the chair over from Gwen's desk and sat down, "There's two hundred and thirty-six Joey's, Joseph's, Jolene's, Josephine's, Josephina's and any other name that can be shortened to Joey," He saw her face fall, "But," He added quickly trying to salvage the conversation, "There's only twenty-nine in the Technology Research Department."

"Really?" She sighed sadly, "I..."

"What?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing, I don't know... It's..." She glanced at the computer screen, "I've got to get this finished..."

He nodded, "Right... It's almost Friday..."

She looked up at the clock, "Five minutes."

He nodded, "Right... I'll be in my office..."

--

_-Friday Early Morning-_

Jack looked up from the coffee machine when he heard a cheer from below. He assumed something was working now. He smiled as he made his way down with coffee for Astra and himself. He watched amused as she rushed around turning on all the computers. The rift monitor sprang to life. She stopped when she spotted him and smiled. He put the coffee down on Gwen's desk and smiled back at her.

"Every thing's up and running. I'll do a diagnostic over all the systems to be sure, then I need to get Ianto a new PDA, set it up, and-"

Jack cut her off, "You can do all that after you've gone home and rested."

"No, It won't take long," She said, turning around to her desk.

Jack grabbed her coat and went to stand beside her, "Later."

She looked up at him and sighed, "But..."

"You have all tomorrow... Today... What ever, but you haven't been home in three days. You're going home. You're going to get some sleep and I don't want to see you before eleven."

"ELEVEN? Jack, I've got way too much work to do to come in that late!"

"It's two o'clock in the morning Astra. I've found you here wednesday night and tonight. Wednesday you slept on the couch from five to seven. Not tonight. I'll even drive you home to make sure you go. Ianto won't mind one more day without his PDA. Set the diagnostic then go home."

She frowned at him. He was right though, she hadn't slept more then two hours and she was exhausted. She typed some things into her computer and watched as the scan came up on the screen. She stood up and took her coat from Jack, "That ride home would be nice..."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

_-Friday Mid-Morning-_

Friday. Show Time. If he hadn't made his decision by the time she left work, it would be her last day. Who was he kidding, he'd decided to keep her on the team the day he'd dropped the list of potential operatives to the bottom of the pile. He just hadn't wanted to make it official. She was a kid, a sweet and incredibly smart kid, but a kid. And he couldn't imagine the team without her now.

He sighed, it was still an hour till she came in today. He had finally managed to get her to go home at five am. He was going to do it. She would become Torchwood Officer six-nine-three. He thought back over the past two months. They hadn't been brilliant, but they could have been worse. He grabbed his jacket and left his office. Ianto was handing out coffee to everyone, but Jack ignored him as he ran out the cog door.

The SUV drove through the streets of Cardiff towards the university. She lived only two blocks away from there. Which made him wounder why she rode her bike to school, not that it was any of his business. He was going to sweet talk her into staying. Not that, that was easy with her, she seemed immune to his charm smile. He stopped the car outside her apartment building and was about to go in when he spotted her sitting in the park across the street. She was rocking back and forth on a swing gently.

He crossed the road and approached her, she didn't turn to face him and as he took a seat on the swing next to her, he noticed she had headphones in. He smiled and watched.

"I know you're there Jack," She said, taking the headphones out of her ears.

"I was waiting for you to notice."

She laughed softly, "I'm not due at work for another hour."

"I know, but I wanted to talk to you, without the others hovering nearby."

"Ok," She looked at him, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"You were right, about my not looking for anyone else. I haven't, not since, just after we hired Taye. You two fit into the team perfectly. But, I'm reluctant to fully replace them... One, yeah, but those two were so close that by holding on to one of them I've still got the other."

Astra nodded, "I understand that Jack, I do. Owen and Tosh were part of your family, they still are. Jack, I thought of them as my friends too. Tosh and I were still talking. I'd been wondering why she hadn't called my back about something and when you told me it all made sense, but since taking this job, I just feel like I'm intruding in her space. I don't want to be the girl who took Tosh's place..."

He reached out and took her hand, "I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to do that. You are so good at what you do that I don't know what I'd do without you now. The other day I looked back over those files and I didn't see anyone there that could do a better job than you. So I ask, properly. Do you want to join Torchwood?"

She looked at him and smile spread across her face. She didn't hesitate to answer, "Yes."

"Good. How about we go tell the others?"

She nodded and jumped off the swing, and slipped her arm through his, "Sounds like a plan Captain."


	14. Forgotten 1

_Hi guys, here's the next part as promised. One of our favorites is missing and it's up to the team to save them. I'm getting a bit worried about continuing though guys. The reviews are very minimal and I'd like to know what you guys are thinking. Anyway, hope you do enjoy this next part of the story. _

_Anja_

**Forgotten 1**

As morning rose over Cardiff, Astra Lifrey's alarm went off at six am. Turning over she hit the snooze button and snuggled back down into the blankets. Ten minutes later the alarm went off again. She groaned and tried to hit the snooze button again, she missed. Groaning louder she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was so tired but her alarm persisted with the annoying beeping she'd set it to. She could sleep through music so having an alarm that played music was useless. Looking at the alarm more closely she found the off button. The alarm ceased making noise. She lay back down but couldn't get comfortable. She got up and went to shower. She had to get into work. She'd missed a few hours the day before because there had been a class at the university that she wanted to attend. Thinking back now, she couldn't remember what the class had been about. In fact, she couldn't remember anything from the day before. She put it down to a night at the pub with the girls.

After showering, she felt more awake, she proceeded to dress, dark blue jeans, yellow blouse and a matching denim jacket. She pulled her hair back into a messy pony tail. It was never any use doing anything fancy with her hair, she just wound up getting helmet hair anyway. She made her way to the kitchen in the apartment she shared with the other girls from the university, careful not to wake them. She popped some bread in the toaster and made herself a hot mug of coffee to wake her up fully. It was nothing compared to Ianto's. He probably would have been horrified to find her using instant coffee, but what he didn't know couldn't hurt anyone. The toast popped and she quickly spread some jam over the slices of bread and stuffed one in her mouth as she walked around getting her bag together. Laptop, PDA, phone, keys, a few personal things she liked to keep with her. She never brought alien devices home. One, they weren't allowed from Jack and two, it was too risky that her friends found it. Walking back through the kitchen she grabbed the second piece of toast in one hand, coffee mug in the other, she drained the coffee, walked back to the living room while eating the toast, picked up her bag and helmet and was out the door.

While riding through the streets of Cardiff towards the Millennium Center she tried desperately to remember the events of the day before, but nothing came to mind just yet. She pulled up in the car park and made her way to the water tower. Going through the Information Center at six-thirty in the morning was just wrong. She stepped onto the stone slab while getting her PDA out, she activated the internal controls and stood still as the slab descended into the hub. She wasn't so keen on the height that it descended from but it was there, so she used it. The first thing she noticed was how quiet it was. The computers were off. They were never off. Myfawny cried from nearby. Not her usual call of greeting, a cry of loneliness and hunger. Astra looked around, Jack was usually pacing around the hub at this time of morning, but everything was still.  
She stepped off the slab as it reached to ground level of the hub. It was darker than usual, the lights weren't on. There wasn't any power anywhere in the hub. Besides for Myfawny above her, the only sound was that of the water, coming down the water tower. She dropped her bag beside her work station and switched on the computers. They came to life. The power hadn't been cut, someone had actively walked around and switched everything off. She didn't like it, not one bit. She got the rift detection systems back on line. If anything had happened during the night, they wouldn't know until there was a disaster. After half an hour, she still hadn't seen Jack. Ianto hadn't arrived either. She got up from her seat and went to Jack's office. His desk was the way it usually was, messy. She looked at the hatch that went down to his sleeping quarters. It was still closed. She knelt beside the hatch and knocked, no response.

"Jack?" She called while knocking again. Still no response. She didn't like invading on anyones privacy, but something strange was going on. She looked around once more. Jack's great coat hung from the coat rack in his office. He should be there. She looked back at the hatch and opened it, "Jack?" She called again. There was no response. Again. She climbed down the ladder. The bed lay still made, as if no one had used it. Sighing Astra climbed back up into Jack's office. She closed the hatch and stood up. Her eyes fell upon the retcon box, sitting amidst the paperwork that littered Jack's desk. She made her way over. She opened the box and pulled out the sign out sheet. There hadn't been anything listed since Ianto, the week before when Ianto had needed to clean up after and alien ship had crashed in one of the local schools. So why would it be out? She put the sheet down on the desk and counted through the pills. Four heavy level six retcon pills were missing. The type, Jack had explained, that was used on Torchwood officers.

She put the sheet back into the box and took it with her to the board room. She needed something to jog her memory. Now. Looking around the board room, she could see everyone sitting around the table, as they had been. Yesterday. This was a start. Taye wasn't there, he was visiting family in Liverpool. Ianto had served coffee to everyone as usual. It had all been so normal, except Jack. He was quiet. Much quieter than usual. She hadn't thought anything of it at the time, Jack was often the quiet brooding type. Her mind fogged up as the headache grew. It was going to be one of those days. The cog door started to open below and she ran down the spiral staircase and into the startled arms of Taye Rikes.

"Whoa there kiddo!" He said, helping her stand properly, "What's going on?"

"I... I don't know. Something strange happened yesterday and I can't find Jack now," She said.

"He could be out on a Weevil hunt," Taye said, encouragingly.

She shook her head, "His coat is in his office."

Taye lead her over to the couch and they both sat, "Ok, start from the beginning."

She nodded, "I came in this morning and everything was off. The rift monitors were off Taye... But that's not all, Myfawny hasn't been fed. Ianto always feeds her before he leaves. Which reminds me, I need to go feed her. Then there's no Jack pacing around here like he always does. His coat in his office and," She held up the retcon box, "Some one _didn't_ sign out four level six retcon pills."

"Four?" She nodded, "There's five of us."

"Well, you weren't here... but I don't think...Oh I don't know. I'm having problems remembering yesterday, but it's coming back slowly..."

"You think you were retconed?" Taye asked.

She shrugged, "Retcon doesn't work on me as it should. Level six retcon should make people forget everything. I forgot a day and it's already coming back. It's one of the reasons Jack agreed to hire me. So he could keep an eye on me."

Taye laughed, "Come on, let's get some coffee and see if Ianto comes in." They made their way up to the kitchenette and Taye went over to the coffee machine, "Just so you know, I have no idea how Ianto does it."

She smiled and nodded, "That's Ok. We use instant at home," She paused, "And if you tell Ianto that... I'll be forced to kill you."

He nodded and then saluted, "Your secret is safe with me." He turned back to the coffee machine, grabbed two mugs from the cupboard above and continued making the coffee. After a few minutes he came over to the table and set one mug in front of Astra and sipped at the other one himself. He sat down across from her and for a few minutes they sipped at their coffee in silence. He watched as Astra glanced towards the clock. It was eight am. Ianto wasn't in yet. He usually arrived within minutes of Astra or was already here with Jack.

"I'm going to call Gwen and Ianto," She finally said.

He shook his head, "I'll call them, you go feed Myfawny. I don't think she likes me."

"She likes you just fine, but we'll do it that way."

"I'll call Jack too, just to be sure," He took his coffee and headed down to his desk, while Astra left her coffee sitting on the table while she went to find Myfawny's food.

Taye sat at his desk and put his coffee down in front of him. He'd probably forget about it in a while. It was really awful. He picked up his phone and dialed Gwen's cell.

"Gwen Williams," Came the voice on the other side. He instantly recognised her welsh accent, but Gwen never called herself Williams, it was always Cooper. Her maiden name.

"Gwen, it's Taye. You're late for work."

There was a long pause on the other side of the line, "I'm afraid you must have the wrong person. It's my day off and I don't know anyone called Taye. Good bye." The line was cut as she hung up.

Taye sat back in his chair, confused. He gathered his thoughts before leaning forward again. This time he dialed Ianto's cell, "Ianto Jones."

"Ianto, it's Taye!"

"Uh, Taye who?"

"Taye Rikes, from work."

"Sorry, you have the wrong person. I haven't ha a job since my girlfriend died at my last job!"

Taye was confused, "Ok... I'm sorry I disturbed you..." He hung up the phone and looked up to see Astra returning from feeding Myfawny. Something strange was going on, that was for sure. Sighing he tuned back to the phone and dialed Jack's number. The sound of his ring tone emanated from his office. Where ever he was, he'd left his phone here.

Astra leaned against his desk, "And?"

"Well, Jack's phone is in his office, Ianto claims he hasn't had a job since his girlfriend died at his last job and Gwen didn't even want to talk to me and said something about it being her day off."

Astra frowned, "Ianto mentioned Lisa?"

"Not by name. Who was she?"

"Ianto used to work for Torchwood One, in London. Lisa, his girlfriend died during the battle of Canary Wharf. Well, no, not exactly. She was half converted into a Cyberman and Ianto hid her in the basement, hopeful that Torchwood could save her. She died here. Long before I ever met them, but I've read the files on the computer. It was after Canary Wharf that Jack broke all ties with the other Torchwood branches."

Taye nodded, "Ok, so something is seriously wrong here."

"Seriously."

Taye frowned at her, "We need to find Jack."

She nodded, "Yeah... But... When Jack doesn't want to be found, you won't find him."

"True..."

"Ok, so, we need to make the others remember," Her eyes brightened, "I know!"

"What?"

"There were only four retcon pills missing. For us. But Rhys knows!"

"He does?" Taye asked.

Astra nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah," She jumped up and went over to Gwen's desk. She picked up the phone there and pressed the speed dial button that was labeled, 'Rhys.'

"Rhys Williams."

"Rhys, it's Astra."

"Oh hey there, everything Ok?"

"Umm, no, not exactly. Have you spoken to Gwen today?"

"Yeah, this morning. She said it was her day off. Which was weird, Jack never gives days off."

"Rhys, you now how to get into the hub right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need to talk to you and something isn't right. Can you come?"

"Ok. I'll be there in a few."

She hung up, "Rhys remembers."

"Ok, so he wasn't retconned. But Jack knows he knows, right?" She nodded, "Jack wouldn't have forgotten something like that."

"Good point..." She said. She leaned back in Gwen's chair. Confusion etched her young face. She got up and walked over to her work station. The numerous screens that surrounded it changed as she tapped away at her keyboard. One had the CCTV from outside, so she could keep an eye out for when Rhys showed up. On another, she attempted to pull up the security footage from the day before, "Someone wiped the security footage from yesterday..." She said to no one in particular.

"Can you retrieve it?" Taye asked.

Her fingers flew over the keyboard, "I'm trying."

Taye watched, not quite sure what to do. He really wasn't any good with computers, especially supped up alien computers, though, he was learning. He stood slightly behind the young woman and watched her work. He'd always been impressed with the army techs who solved impossible problems that he didn't understand. Astra was no different. What he didn't know though, was how impressed she was of him and his expertise in medicine. He spotted someone on the CCTV footage from outside, "Is that Rhys?"

She looked up, "Uh huh."

Rhys made his way to the stone and when Taye was sure he was on it, he pressed the button which opened the secret entrance. Taye left Astra and made his way over to where the stone was coming to land.

"What's going on?" Rhys asked as he stepped off. He looked at Taye, they hadn't met before, "Who's he?"

"Got it!" Astra cried happily. She looked up at Rhys, "Oh, hey. Sorry, didn't catch that.

"I asked who he was."

Astra came round to where Rhys and Taye were standing. She motioned towards Taye, "Taye Rikes, Torchwood medic, Taye, Rhys Williams, Gwen's husband."

Taye held out his hand and Rhys accepted it. They shook, "Nice to meet you," Rhys said.

"Likewise."

"So, why am I here Astra?" Rhys asked.

She motioned for them to follow. They settled in the board room, "Rhys, what do you know about Retcon?"

Rhys thought, "Jack said they used Retcon on everyone at our wedding. You use it to make people forget."

Taye nodded, "Right. Thing is, we think someone gave it to all the Torchwood members."

"What about you two?" Rhys asked.

"Retcon doesn't work on me, at least not the way it should," Astra explained, "We don't know why. Owen checked me out back when I first met the team, but found no reason why. And Taye was away with family."

Rhys nodded, "So..."

"I called Gwen, she didn't know who I was and insisted it was her day off, then hung up on me," Taye said, "I called Ianto and got pretty much the same response."

"Where's Jack Harkness in all this?" Rhys asked.

They shrugged, "I haven't seen him. His coat and phone are in his office. Beside for that, nothing, since yesterday," Astra said.

Rhys watched them, he didn't know Taye at all and Astra he'd only met a few times. She seemed awfully young to be working this job, "What did you need me for?"

"We need you to talk to Gwen. If we can trigger her memory..." Taye started.

Rhys stopped him, "You know, it's like a dream come true that Gwen doesn't remember this job... But... I know how much she loves it..."

"Rhys... I'm begging you. Gwen lead this team last time Jack disappeared. If they knew nothing then, Taye and I know even less. We need her and then we can get Ianto... He'll be harder if he's still grieving over Lisa..." Astra said.

Rhys nodded, "What do you want me to do?" He asked.

Astra frowned and looked at Taye. He shrugged, "Ok, umm, start simple I guess. Take her for a walk around the pass... Maybe come into the Tourist Center... I can be up there."

He nodded, "Ok, then what?"

"Why don't we work from there, see if she says anything to you," Taye suggested.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Rhys held Gwen's hand as they walked around Roald Dahl Pass. It was early evening by the time he'd been able to meet up with her. Astra had promised the Tourist Office would be open. They came to a stop by the railing and looked out over the bay. The water crashed gently against the walkway. The evening light cast an orange glow over the bay.

"You know what? We've lived here for years, but we've never done anything fun here," Rhys finally said.

Gwen turned to look at him, "Fun? Like what?"

"Oooh... I don't know, there has to be a reason tourists come here right?" He pointed towards the tourist office, "Come on, let's go look!"

Gwen let him drag her off in the direction of the office, "Rhys, it'll be closed."

"There's a light on!"

Gwen sighed and continued to let him drag her to the door of the office. He pushed the door open. The chime sounded and Astra looked up from her spot behind the desk. She had her sketch book on her lap. She smiled at them, "Can I help you?"

"We're looking for something interesting to do," Rhys said.

"And fun," Gwen added.

Astra smiled at them, they made a great couple. She put her sketch book down in front of her on the counter where Gwen could see it. Astra had been busy sketching Janet the Weevil. If anything caught the attention of a Torchwood Officer, it was a Weevil. She got up and rounded the counter, "Ok, so, are you local or from out of town?"

"Local actually," Rhys said following Astra to a bunch of pamphlets, "We wanted to explore the city a little more."

"Great idea," Astra said as she plucked some pamphlets from the wall. Both of them were watching Gwen. She was staring at the sketch with curiosity.

"What is this thing?" She asked.

Astra walked over, "Oh, that? I was thinking of calling it a Weevil... It's a sort of alien in the book I'm trying to write."

Rhys raised his eyebrows at her and Astra grinned at him. She wasn't even lying, there were Weevils in her book, but Rhys didn't know that. Gwen did though, "It's... interesting..." Gwen said.

Astra laughed, "I was thinking of calling her Janet, what do you think?"

Gwen looked up at her, as if she'd remembered something, but said nothing. She looked down and focused on the sketch. She saw herself, sitting in a cold dark area, with a handsome man behind her. She'd been looking at a creature just like it. She frowned slightly, "Can I have a look at your other pictures?"

Astra nodded. She'd made a habit of sketching various Torchwood things, like the people. She'd removed any of Gwen prior to them arriving, but there were pictures of Jack, Ianto, Taye, herself, even Myfawny. There was also a picture, she'd done in tribute to Toshiko and Owen. Gwen found that one and stared at it. In Astra's neat hand writing was their date of death and their names.

"Who were they?" Gwen asked. She had a feeling that she knew them from somewhere.

"Friends of mine, they died in the mass of explosions a few months back..." Astra said.

Gwen remembered, running into the medical bay, the handsome man from before calling the name, "Toshiko!" He fell to his knees beside her and cradled her in his arms. Gwen fell to her knees beside her too. Another man, stared up at the projected screen on the wall. The power plant, Turnmill, "Owen's there," He said. Toshiko fell slump in the handsome man's arms and she felt tears come to her eyes.

She looked up at Rhys and Astra, the tears threatened to spill over. Rhys noticed this and was at her side in a flash. He wrapped his arms around her. Astra went back behind the counter and took the sketch book from Gwen, "I'm sorry if I've upset you."

Gwen shook her head, "It's Ok... It's just... It's like I knew them..."

Astra shrugged, "Owen was a doctor, maybe he treated you if you were ever in hospital."

Gwen nodded, then shook her head, "Yeah... Maybe... No... I don't know."

"Would you like a glass of water?" Astra asked. Gwen nodded. Astra disappeared into the back area behind the counter.

Rhys looked at Gwen, genuine concern covered his face, "Do you want to go home?"

Gwen shook her head and pulled Astra's sketch book to her again. She flipped through the pages and ran her fingers over the face of Jack Harkness. She turned the page again and fame face to face with a Pterodactyl, "Myfawny..." She said softly.

Astra returned with the water right as Gwen spoke, "Hey, How'd you know that was her name?"

Gwen looked up at her, "Sorry?" She accepted the water from Astra and sipped at it.

"I asked how you knew her name."

"I... I don't know."

Astra looked at Rhys, "Why don't you take your wife home sir. I'll be here anytime if you still want to explore the city."

Rhys nodded and helped Gwen to her feet, "Ok, thank you."

Gwen put the glass down on the counter and let Rhys lead her out, but she stopped and turned back to Astra, "Where's the guy that usually works here?"

"Ianto? He's away at the moment," Astra replied.

She saw the look of recognition in Gwen's eyes at the mention of Ianto's name. Gwen nodded and turned back to head out the door with Rhys.


	15. Forgotten 2

_Time to bring the team back together I think, well, mostly... Hope you enjoy this next bit... This part of the story just seems to be writing itself, so I'm not sure how long it's going to be..._

_Anja_

**Forgotten 2**

Rhys opened the door to their apartment and lead Gwen in. He switched the light on, illuminating their home. He lead her over to the couch and sat her down, "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked. Again.

"I'm fine Rhys... Really."

In a lot of ways, Rhys couldn't believe this was happening again. Last time she'd lost her memory, she'd forgotten him. Now, she'd forgotten Torchwood. The things this job did to them, "Ok."

"I think I'm going to go to bed. A good night's rest and I'll be right as rain," She said.

Rhys nodded, "Ok, I'll be right there."

Gwen nodded and walked towards their bedroom. He heard the door close behind her. When he was sure she was busy, he grabbed his cell phone and found Astra's number. She picked up on the first ring.

"Astra here," She said.

"Astra, it's Rhys."

"Oh, hey, how are things with Gwen?"

He sighed, "I'm not sure. She's going to bed. You think she'll remember in the morning?"

"You can't rush these things Rhys," He could here the sound of a door being closed in the background and several female voices greeting Astra. She called a greeting back to them, "Sorry, I just got home myself. Look, we made good progress tonight. She recognised Janet, Owen and Tosh," He could here her mournful voice at the mention of the two deceased Torchwood members, "She even recognised Myfawny. I think let her sleep. Most importantly, let her dream. Without a doubt her dreams will be full of Torchwood cases."

Rhys nodded to himself, "Ok... So, what's this about you and a book?"

She laughed, "It's all true actually. I have another sketch book with pictures specially for that."

"Wow... You're good by the way."

"Well, thank you. Rhys, go be with her, if her first few months were anything like mine, she'll need you. Be warned though, you may hear things you really don't want to hear."

"Ok, well, thanks. I'll talk to you later."

"Night."

They hung up and Rhys made his way to the bedroom. Gwen was already laying in bed. She smiled up at him, "Hey."

"Hey," He said. He pulled his pants off, then his shirt. He looked around the room and found his night clothes, he pulled them on and slid in next to her. She snuggled up to him. He reached out to turn the lamps off. He stroked her hair and held her close to him.

They'd both fallen asleep and the clock beside the bed glowed it's time, two am. Gwen was staring at the roof now. She didn't want to wake Rhys, but her thoughts were running a hundred miles a second. Images kept flashing before her eyes. The sketch's that she'd seen seemed to come to life before her. Owen, making some snide remark, Toshiko, typing away at her computer, Jack training her to use a gun. Ianto delivering his coffee. She could even smell it. Myfawny flying overhead in the hub. Janet the Weevil in her cell in the vault. Taye, in his white coat, his military hair cut growing unruly as he let it grow. And Astra at Southerndown Beach, crying over Jack being shot by Toshiko. Slowly, more thoughts, more images, more memories.

Rhys stirred beside her and opened his eyes. He stared at her. The look on his face told him all he needed to know. She remembered. She knew all about Torchwood again, "Gwen?" He said quietly.

She looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Do you remember?"

She nodded, "Everything... Well, not everything, things are a little sketchy, but it's coming back to me... How... How could I have forgotten that?"

"Astra says you were Retconned."

Gwen nodded, "Sounds right. I can't remember that last day in the Hub..."

"She does... Mostly, you can ask her."

Gwen nodded again, "In the morning..."

Rhys wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She snuggled up to him and they fell asleep again.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

The new morning promised to be a far better day then the last. Gwen hurried down the stairs behind the tourist office, Rhys behind her. He'd insisted on coming, since he was already part of it. The cog door opened to reveal the hub. Astra was already at her desk. She was still going through the security footage from the day they'd been retconned. Taye was looking over Ianto's Torchwood file, looking for something, anything that they could use to attract his attention and make him remember.

"Morning!" Gwen called.

Astra looked up from the tapes. A smile spread across her face as she jumped up and went to hug Gwen, "You remember?"

Gwen hugged her back, "I do."

"Great!" Astra said, "Taye and I are already doing things, he's trying to find a way to make Ianto remember and I'm trying to figure out what happened. Perhaps you and Rhys, if he's staying to help, can start going through Jack's stuff. Try and figure out where he went? We'll all meet in the board room, in say... An hour?" She said the last part load enough for Taye to hear.

Gwen nodded, "Ok, sounds good," She grabbed Rhys and pulled him towards Jack's office.

Gwen went straight for Jack's Great Coat. He never went anywhere without it. She searched through his pockets. His phone was there, some gum. Lint. Lots of Lint. Ianto's stopwatch. His vortex manipulator. Why on earth would that be in his pocket she wondered. She put each of the items on Jack's desk. She glanced at Rhys, he was looking through files which were probably classified. Gwen knew he meant no harm and was only trying to find some clue as to where Jack might be, but Jack would have a fit when he returned, if he found out. She had hope, he'd returned last time. She needed Ianto. She needed his support to keep the team running. Ok, Astra and Taye had done well so far, but out of them, she was the most senior Torchwood Officer. It was a scary thought.

An hour later, they were sitting in the board room. Though there was no Ianto to hand out coffee. Gwen looked towards Taye, "Any luck finding a way to get Ianto's attention?" She asked.

Taye frowned, "Well, we could try using things from Torchwood One, but I think he remembers that. According to his file, Jack and Ianto caught Myfawny together, but we can't very well take her out of here."

"Hang on a second," Astra said, "Ianto already worked for Torchwood. What we need to do is recruit him!"

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"He already knows about aliens and god only knows what else we do. Let's recruit him again, bring him to the hub, try and jog his memory that way."

"It could work," Gwen said.

"Not me..." Taye said, "I don't think this Ianto likes me."

"Fine, Astra and I will go to Ianto's."

Rhys had been sitting quietly, watching them. The dynamic had changed so much from the last time he was there, "What do you want me to do?"

"Let me tell you what I've found and then I'll tell you what you can do," Astra said with a smile, "I was looking through the Security footage from the other day, before the meeting. Jack was hovering around the hub as if scared of something. I rewound till earlier and he had received a message from the Vortex Manipulator."

"John?" Gwen asked.

Astra shook her head, "No... Though I think John might know who the person is. Anyway it was after that, that Jack started acting weird and whoever deleted the security footage from after we left was really good. I've only just got some of it back, but I haven't had a chance to go through it yet," She looked at Rhys, "Perhaps you could watch through the rest, see what happens?"

Rhys nodded, "Yeah, yeah... Sure..."

"Ok, well, we found some interesting things in Jack's office," Gwen started, "In Jack's pockets were his phone."

Taye nodded, "Figured, could hear his ring tone when I called him."

Gwen nodded and continued, "But when was the last time you saw Jack take this off?" She asked, holding up his Vortex Manipulator, "In the three years I've been here, never."

"Why on earth would Jack leave behind all means of contacting the hub?" Astra asked.

"I don't know..." Gwen replied.

Rhys sat up straight, "I found something on Jack's desk that didn't match any of the reports and what not," He held a letter out to Astra, "It's addressed to you."

She took the letter from his hand and opened it. It wasn't actually a letter, but in Jack's old fashioned handwriting she found a list of instructions. Reading through them, she determined they were instructions on how to activate his Vortex Manipulator. Further down were instructions on how to use her own to travel to a set of coordinates that he'd left.

The others stared at her expectantly, when she finally looked up, she held her hand out to Gwen, "Can I have Jack's Vortex Manipulator?" She asked. Gwen nodded and handed the wristband to her. Astra looked back at the paper then at the wristband, she pressed various buttons till eventually a holographic message popped up.

It was Jack. He stood there staring at them, _"If you're hearing this message, then the Time Agency has found me back. I never thought they'd go back to such a time. The Twenty-first Century isn't good enough for them. They have most likely arrested me for something I did a long time ago. Well, I didn't actually do anything. I heard something that I shouldn't of and they've wanted me dead for quite sometime. As you know killing me, is no small feat, so they'll probably settle for locking me up for an eternity. Which is where you all come in. Astra has her own Vortex Manipulator, you can come for me. This isn't like the other times. I won't be going back in time. I'll be going forward. I can't come back on my own. I've left her instructions on her desk. I hope everything is Ok. I'm sorry for retconning you. All of you. I knew Astra would remember after some time and I let Rhys remember to help get Gwen back. Don't let Taye eat the muffin in his desk. It's retconned. As for Ianto, you're a creative lot, try the stopwatch. I'm counting on you,"_ The image of Jack moved to press a button on the wristband, then stopped, _"You might need John. Maybe. He's broken me out of prison before. Mind you he did have help... Good Luck and I'm sorry."__  
__  
_They sat back back in their chairs, "Ok..." Taye started, "I'm lost..."

Gwen, Rhys and Astra glanced at each other. Even Rhys knew more about some aspects of Torchwood then Taye did. But in the area of Jack's past and the time agency, Astra knew more then anyone. She frowned slightly, but Rhys spoke up first, "Jack mentioned that Time Agency at the warehouse..."

Gwen nodded, "He did. Jack and John were members or something."

"They are. There used to be four in Jack's team, him, John, another man and a girl who apparently died some time ago. The Time Agency are, from what I understand are a group that go through time fixing up the time line. Making sure that what is supposed to happen, happens. Of course, if they don't like what's supposed to happen, they occasionally change it. Jack overheard a plot to change a significant time line and they tried to stop it. Jack and John disappeared after the girl died apparently. He was very vague when talking about it," Astra said, "If he wants us to come get him though... We're talking bout something that perhaps no Torchwood member has ever done, besides maybe Jack. Torchwood was made to protect and learn, not to explore."

Taye and Gwen nodded slightly. Rhys looked stunned. They sat in silence for a few moments till Gwen spoke, "Astra and I will go pick up Ianto. Rhys will look at the Security Footage. Taye, find a way to contact John."

Everyone nodded and pushed back their seats. As they filed out of the board room, Rhys grabbed Gwen's arm to hold her back. He stared into her eyes and she smile reassuringly at him, "It'll be Ok," She said.

"Will it?" He asked.

She could see how nervous he was by the events unfolding around them, "It'll be an adventure," She flashed him another smile, "I need to go get Ianto."

He nodded and headed out of the board room to Astra's desk. She pulled her chair out for him and after he'd sat down, she explained what to do. How to fast forward, to pause, to enlarge, save. Once she was certain he could handle it, she stood up straight, stretched slightly. She wished him luck and told him to let Taye know when he found something of interest. With that, she grabbed her jacket and joined Gwen.

"Shall we?" She asked.

Gwen nodded and lead the way to the garage where the SUV was. She climbed into the driver's seat while Astra got into the passenger side. They drove through the midday Cardiff traffic towards Ianto's apartment. Gwen had her eyes on the road and Astra was idly watching the cars go by, beside her. Something didn't add up. Something about Ianto, she turned to looked at Gwen, "Gwen?"

Gwen looked briefly at her, "Yeah?" then back at the road.

"Ianto's girlfriend, she died in the hub didn't she?"

Gwen nodded, but didn't turn to look again, "Yes, she did... Why?"

"Well, it's just, when Taye called Ianto yesterday, he said he hadn't had a job since his girlfriend died, and if Lisa didn't actually die in London..."

"Then something went wrong with the retcon..." Gwen finished.

"Well, not necessarily, isn't part of the retcon to rearrange events and what not?"

"To be honest with you, I have no idea how it works," Gwen replied, "I hate to do it, but Lisa's death may have to be something we exploit to get Ianto back."

"I really don't think that's such a good idea Gwen..." Astra said, a touch of concern in her voice, "Jack said use the stopwatch. Let's use that first."

They rode in silence the rest of the way. Both thinking about the events of the past few days. Both trying to figure out what had happened to their Captain. Jack Harkness wasn't an easily spooked man, but this had spooked him. Gwen pulled up outside Ianto's apartment building. Both climbed out of the SUV and made their way to the building. Gwen frowned when they reached the door. They needed to be buzzed in. She looked at the names by the buzzers, none but Ianto's stood out.

"Ok... Now what?" Astra asked.

"Can you pick locks?" Gwen asked. Astra shook her head, "Ok... I think I can... Depends how good the lock is though." Gwen flipped out a Swiss army knife and slipped a thin blade into the lock. Astra watched as she jiggled it around a little. The door didn't give.

Astra looked at the names again and pressed the top one, "Yeah?"

"Excuse me sir," She said, "I'm staying with my uncle and I forgot my key and he's at work now, I was wondering if you could buzz me in?"

There was a pause on the other side. They heard the door click and the voice returned, "There you go little lady."

"Thank you sir," She turned to smile at Gwen, "Shall we?"

Gwen shook her head, but was smiling. She opened the door for Astra and followed her in. They climbed the stairs to the second floor then walked down the hall to Ianto's apartment. Gwen knocked on the door. Her best Police rap. They could hear shuffling from the other side, then a voice, "Go away!" It was Ianto's sweet welsh voice, but something was wrong. He sounded drunk.

"Ianto Jones, open this door right now!" Gwen commanded.

"I said go away!"

"Open the door, or I'll break it down." The door opened, revealing a man that couldn't have possibly been Ianto. Well, not the Ianto they knew. He wasn't wearing his regular suit, instead he was wearing old sweat pants and a t-shirt that had once been white. Neither had thought that Ianto could own anything like that. Gwen held out her Torchwood ID, "Gwen Cooper," She motioned towards Astra, "Astra Lifrey. Torchwood."

It looked as if Ianto groaned at the sound of the name, Torchwood, "I don't work for Torchwood anymore. What they did was wrong!"

Gwen nodded, "I know. We're not from Torchwood One. We're from Torchwood Three. Here in Cardiff," The watched Ianto's face, something like recognition crossed it, but disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

"I don't want anything to do with Torchwood!" Ianto insisted.

"Ok," Astra said, speaking for the first time, "I think you forgot something though." She held out the stopwatch to him.

He shook his head, "I didn't forget it... I gave it to..." He paused, "Who did I give it to?"

"You gave it to Jack Harkness," Astra said, she looked at Gwen, "Come on. He doesn't want anything to with Torchwood."

Gwen nodded, "Ok, sorry to disturb you."

They turned to walk away, but Astra turned back to face him, "Myfawny misses you... I don't know where to get the chocolate she likes." With that, she turned and left with Gwen.

They didn't turn back to see him standing in the hall, staring at them as they walked away.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Myfawny screeched overhead as they entered the hub. The girls spotted Taye and Rhys talking animatedly about something by Astra's desk. They both turned as the cog door opened, "Any luck?" Taye called.

"Ianto still hates Torchwood. But there was some recognition about things we mentioned," Gwen explained, "What about you?"

"Well, I've found something on the Security Footage," Rhys said. They girls went over to where he was sitting and motioned for him to show them. He played the footage. It was time stamped four hours after the meeting in the board room. They watched as Jack hid various personal items from each of them in a lock box which was now under his desk. He took his phone and wristband, and put them in the pockets of his Great Coat. He also put something in Taye's desk. Rhys fast forwarded and hour. Jack was sitting at his desk, writing. Most likely the letter he'd left to Astra. Two men appeared in the hub in a flash of light. Jack slid the letter under the stack of papers that the letter had been found under. He'd meant to leave it on her desk. He got up and stood in the doorway of his office. They approached him. He tried to fight, but they subdued him with some sort of weapon that none of them had seen before. One of the men grabbed Jack and they disappeared. The other, made his way over to the very terminal that they were all huddled around now. He was presumably deleting the security footage. After he was done, he too disappeared.

"Jack wasn't kidding, they really were after him..." Gwen said.

The sound of footsteps approaching caused them all to turn. Captain John Hart stood just behind them. Gwen sighed, Astra glared and Myfawny screeched. John seemed to shy away from the sound of a Pterodactyl. He smiled at them, "I was asked to come?"

"Thanks for coming John," Gwen said, stepping forward, "You already know Astra-"

"Yeah... Don't let that girl anywhere near Barbecue Sauce..." John commented.

Astra's glare turn to a smirk, "That was fun," She said.

Gwen ignored them both, "John, this is Taye, Taye, John," She glanced towards Rhys, she really didn't want to introduce John Hart to Rhys, but she was left with no choice, "And this is Rhys."

"Ahh, the boyfriend!" John said.

"Husband actually," Rhys said.

Gwen squeezed her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose. No one was able to say anything because Astra intercepted, "Ok, well, this isn't a social call. Jack was taken by the Time Agency. Apparently you know what that means."

John's eyes went wide, "They found him?" Astra motioned to Rhys to replay the footage. He did so. John watched as the two men appeared in the hub. He shook his head, "This is bad... I broke him out of jail last time, but I had help."

"So Jack said in his message to us," Taye said.

John paced next to them, "She was a technical genius. Far beyond our time even. The things that woman could do with technology and all she needed was a bloody Sonic Screwdriver. It was her favorite tool."

"Who?" Gwen asked.

"Romi Lundar. God that woman was amazing. The mastermind behind breaking Jack out last time they caught him."

While they were talking, Astra was silent. A sonic screwdriver? Where had she heard that term before? Then again, with Torchwood, she could have read it somewhere, but no. That didn't seem right.

Taye noticed her silence, "You Ok kiddo?" He asked.

Astra snapped out of her daze and glanced at him, "Umm, yeah..." She looked towards John, "Ok, so your friend isn't here... Which means the best you've got is me."

He nodded, "Ok... We're talking fifty-first century here. What have you got in archive?"

They looked at each other and shrugged, "Only Jack and Ianto know..." Gwen finally said.

"Which means we won't know anything till Ianto shows up..." Taye concluded.

"How'd you break him out last time?" Astra asked, "Run me through it."

John sat down with Astra while the others went off, "Well, we had to get in first. Romi was on one of the council committees. She could get in... The three of us snooped around to the prison area. Her wristband had a map of the council hall. Anyway, I held off a female guard with my amazing charm while she used her screwdriver thingy to break him out."

Astra nodded, "Sounds like you relied on her a lot... Jack said that you could help."

"I have a copy of those maps!"

She shrugged, "That's a start I guess." The turned to her computer and started searching the Torchwood files, "A Sonic Screwdriver was confiscated by Torchwood One just before the battle of Canary Wharf... No good... Jack mentions in a log how he'd love to get one for Tosh..." She was certain that the Torchwood files were not where she'd heard the term. She leaned back in her chair, "Ok, we don't have your friend's ID and we don't have a Sonic Screwdriver. We need a new plan."

Both sat in silence as they thought. John looked at her, there was a sadness in his eyes that she hadn't believed he was capable of, "I always thought the Council killed her..." Astra looked at him, confused, "For breaking him out... They weren't beyond doing that sort of thing. Jack was so desperate to blame someone that he blamed Rhiley and I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I thought it was his fault."

Astra nodded, "She and Jack were close?"

John gave a small, half-hearted laugh, "He was in love with her, but then Rhiley came along."

Astra nodded in understanding, then something occurred to her. Something that she hadn't thought about since joining Torchwood. The book she'd mentioned the day before with Gwen and Rhys. She hadn't worked on it in ages. In fact, she hadn't even had the dreams that used to inspire it. It was as if Torchwood had put a stop to it somehow.

She stood up, "I'll be back in an hour. I have an idea!"

On the other side of the hub, Taye, Gwen and Rhys were discussing a plan of events. They'd come to this conclusion: Rhys wasn't coming.

"But what about Astra and John?" Taye asked.

Gwen shrugged, "I think Astra needs to come. She has a wristband."

"John knows the era, right?" Rhys asked.

Gwen nodded, "You have a point, we may just need to ask him to come."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Ianto Jones dressed in a black suit, blue shirt, and dark blue tie. He combed his hair back and checked his appearance in the mirror. He looked presentable. Far better then he had for the past few years... No... Days. It had only been days. He glanced around his now tidy apartment, then headed out the door.

He walked down Roald Dahl pass and looked around. Sure it was familiar. This was Cardiff, but it was as if he knew a secret about this spot. After the visit from the Torchwood women, Ianto had slowly been recovering various memories, such as catching Myfawny with Jack. He smiled at the thought. Jack. He was walking idly in the direction of the Information Center when a figure emerged from the door, motorcycle helmet in hand. She was heading out. He recognised her from earlier that morning at his apartment. He sped up to intercept her.

"Excuse me?"

She turned to look at him and smiled, "Ianto."

"It's Astra, right?"

She nodded, her smile faded, "What can I do for you?" She asked. It was obvious that he couldn't quite remember, just yet.

"Some things don't quite make sense..." He started, "They did this morning, but not now."

"Like?"

"Myfawny... Jack... Lisa..."

Astra pulled him towards a bench, "What do you remember?"

"Jack killed Lisa... Not the Cybermen..." Astra nodded. She'd heard the stories. She motioned for him to continue, "He needed to... I know that now..." Astra reached over to him and took his hand. He looked up at her sadly, "It wasn't just Jack thought... It was all of them... Owen, Gwen, Tosh... But I also remember the good things. Life isn't defined by the bad times, it's by the good and we've had a hell of a lot of good times..."

Astra nodded, "Yes you have."

He laughed softly, "Yes, Pizza girl!"

Astra laughed, "Not anymore mister!"

"I need Jack."

"We need to find him then."

Ianto followed Astra towards the Tourist Center . He nodded in recognition as she pressed the button, hidden behind the desk and the door opened revealing the stairway down to the hub.

"Come on," She said.

Ianto followed her down the stairs and waited beside her as the cog door opened to reveal the hub. Gwen and Taye looked up from where they were. He could see the smile spread across Gwen's face when she saw him. Taye looked pleased to. He looked around slowly, naming area's of the hub. Gwen's desk, Jack's office, Owen's... No, Taye's med bay and desk, Toshiko's desk with the mass of computers, but he looked at the girl beside him and realized that it wasn't Tosh's desk anymore, it was Astra's. Looking around, he noticed John Hart with them and Rhys.

"What are they doing here?" He asked.

"Rhys helped us get Gwen back. Jack retconned you all," Taye said.

Gwen hugged him, "It's good to have you back."

"Hey there Eye Candy!" John said, with a wink.

Ianto frowned at him, "Ok, Rhys I get, why him?"

"Jack said he could help," Astra said, "And no we haven't actually spoken to him, he left us instructions and Gwen can show you, because I had an idea as to how to save Jack, I just hope I can find what I need!" She turned to leave, but quickly gave Ianto a kiss on the cheek, "It's really good to have you back. Be back soon!"


	16. Forgotten 3

_Ok guys, The team continue their efforts to save Jack. Will they be successful? How will the cope going to the 51st Century? That's in the next chapter, for now we have a rogue Weevil and planning. Good things come to those who wait! Don't forget to review and tell me what you're thinking!_

_Anja  
_

**Forgotten 3**

Astra sat on the floor in her bedroom. A sketchbook to one side and two writing books on the other. A fourth book was sitting in her lap. She was flipping through the pages. Not finding what she was after, she put the book aside and picked up the next one. She continued flipping through pages till she found what she was after. A highly detailed plan of: she couldn't quite believe it, but a Sonic Screwdriver. She read through the notes and on a pad of paper started writing down the stuff she'd need to buy to build one. She stared at her list. It wouldn't be cheap, thank god for the Torchwood Credit Card. She ripped that page off, folded it and slipped it into a pocket in her jacket. On another page she started writing instructions, from what she could gather from her notes in the book. When she was done, she stuffed the book in her bag. Put the list of instructions with it, then headed out again.

She rode towards the center of Cardiff. There was a good electronics store there, that she knew of and she thought she'd be able to find most of what she needed there, if not all. Plus, if she couldn't find it all, there was a good chance she could find it at the hub. Traffic was relatively light. It was after the lunch break and before the evening rush home. She maneuvered her way through the streets and found a small parking spot for her bike. She put her helmet in the carry box and took her bag out. Slipping her keys into the bag, she made her way into the store. She picked up a carry basket and pulled the list from her jacket pocket. Walking through the lanes of the store she dropped things into the basket. Looking at the numbers on the list, she always put in a few extra in case she'd miscalculated. Transistors, diodes, wires, switches, a laser light, circuit boards and various other things. Eventually he basket was full. Due to the small size of the products, most of the basket was actually full of packaging. She gave a once over to her list as she flicked through the stuff in the basket. Nodding to herself she made her way to the counter.

The checkout clerk looked up and raised an eyebrow. Before him stood a young woman, definitely not ugly and definitely bordering on pretty holding a large carry basket almost over flowing with small parts. She was slipping a list into her pocket as she put the basket on the counter. His usual customers were the geeky kind of men probably building some strange science fiction toy. If he only knew what she was building. He straightened, then started taking things from the basket and scanning them. He deposited the scanned items into a bag. She was waiting patiently for him to get through everything. A smile flickered across her face as he scanned the last item. The clerk looked up at her, "That'll be two hundred and sixty-four pounds."

A surprised look crossed her face, but she dug her purse from her bag and pulled out a corporate business Credit card. The clerk wasn't familiar with 'Torchwood' but the card identified her as 'Astra.' He didn't consider that a name for a company IT geek.

He swiped the card and handed the card reader to her so she could input the pin number. She did so, then handed it back to him. He watched her sign the receipt and handed her the card and bag of electronic goods. She thanked him and headed out of the shop.

It had been nearly two hours since she'd left the hub, the second time. She parked in the car park and grabbed everything out of the carry box. She walked to the information center and dropped her helmet behind the bench. She pressed the big red button then headed down to the hub.

"Where did you go?" Gwen asked.

"Shopping," Astra replied, dropping her personal bag beside her desk and the shopping back on top of her desk.

Gwen's eyes widened, "For what?"

She smiled, "Well, it turns out I think I know how to build a Sonic Screwdriver."

John looked up at this, "Really?"

"I think. It won't happen overnight, well, maybe it could if I worked on it all night. Let me see how I go." Taye came in a short while after her, carrying several boxes of Pizza. Ianto came down from the kitchenette carrying a tray of coffee, "Oh how I've missed you, Ianto!" Astra said as she took a coffee from the tray. Gwen took one and waited at Ianto gave one to John, then carried one for himself and Taye to the board room. They all followed.

Taye dropped the Pizza on the table, "Someone told me a nasty rumor that there used to be a delivery girl," He looked straight at Astra.

"Oh?" She asked innocently, looking up from her coffee, "Who told you that?"

"I did," Ianto said, putting Taye's coffee down, "I was talking out things I remembered. I remembered you delivering Pizza... I told you that earlier..."

She nodded and smiled, "Just don't let Taye get any strange ideas."

After they'd eaten, Ianto went around the hub. He was still familiarizing himself with things. He watched as he others moved around the hub, doing various tasks, preparing for the upcoming rescue mission. Astra was hunched over her desk, working with the small parts as she worked on building something, she hadn't explained before she'd left and now only John seemed to understand what she was talking about.

Slowly, as the night wore on, the need for each of them to be their dissipated. Slowly, they started heading out home Rhys had left earlier. There hadn't been any need for him there. Gwen left, wishing everyone a good night. Taye slipped out, there was no need for a medic at the moment. Ianto stayed, intently watching John. Astra was too concerned with what she was doing to notice. Ianto put a coffee next to her. She looked up briefly and smiled, "Thank you." She extended her hand and took the coffee cup from her desk. She inhaled the aroma first, then took a sip, the repeated her sentiment to Ianto, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," He said.

John looked around, "There's nothing much I can do. You know how to contact me when you're ready." With that, he made his way to the stone slab. Ianto pressed the activation button, sending John up towards the surface, leaving just Astra and Ianto.

"Good riddance!" Ianto commented, once John was gone, he turned back to Astra who was smiling at him, "You're not going to be at that all night are you?" He asked.

She shrugged, "The sooner I get it done, the sooner we can go get Jack."

Ianto sighed, "But you really can't stay and work all night."

She looked at him defiantly, "Yes I can."

Ianto glared at her, but she just turned back to the slowly forming gadget on her desk, "Fine, as long as you're here, I'll stay."

She didn't respond as she read over the hasty instructions she'd written earlier that afternoon. She looked back to the mess of components that scattered her desk and picked something out of the pile. She hunched back over and got back to work. Ianto sighed and went over to his desk. His memory was still fuzzy about Torchwood Three, he'd use the time to read through case files and do some paperwork.

It was a few hours later when Ianto stood up to stretch. He looked towards Astra. Her head was slumped over her desk and her hands formed a pillow under it. She must have fallen asleep. Ianto checked the time, it was just past one in the morning. He glanced at the rift monitors, nothing odd appeared, no warnings. He looked back at Astra, wondering if he should wake her. He decided against it, figuring she'd just go back to working instead of getting some sleep. He cleaned up the packaging scattered on the floor around her, then collapsed on the ratty old couch. Within minutes he was asleep himself.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Gwen turned over in bed and snuggled closer to Rhys. He wrapped his arms around her, "Morning." He whispered.

"Morning."

She took a deep breath and stayed where she was. She didn't want to face work without Jack there. The fear that they couldn't get him back was consuming her. She'd been in Torchwood without Jack before. It was heart breaking. The team as she knew it was dwindling slowly. With Tosh and Owen gone, that left only her, Ianto and Jack. But she'd only joined the team because they'd lost Suzie.

Rhys stroked her hair, "Well come on, we best be getting up."

Gwen sighed and nodded against his chest. Slowly, she pulled the covers away and dragged herself up. She looked down at him, "What are you doing today?"

He shrugged, sitting up, "Don't know, I can come and help if you like?"

"I don't know know if there's much you can do," She said, starting to pick out the clothes that she'd wear, "We don't have a plan, we don't know anything. No, you go to work as normal."

He nodded, "Ok then."

They went about their usual morning routines till they reached the front door. Rhys gave Gwen a kiss and then they headed out. Rhys dropped her by the hub and he continued on to work. Gwen went in via the Information Center. She hurried down the hidden stairway till she reached the cog door. It opened, revealing the dark interior of the hub. On the couch, she could see Ianto, sprawled out after falling asleep. Amongst the clutter on the desk in front of the mass of computer screens, she saw Astra, still asleep where Ianto had left her.

She made her way to Ianto and gently shook his shoulder. He groaned softly and muttered something incomprehensible. He opened his eyes, just a slit, then closed them again. He opened them slowly again to realise that Gwen was still standing over him. He shifted slightly and eventually sat up straight, "I'm up, you can leave me alone now."

Gwen nodded and did so, as she was making her way across to Astra's desk, the cog door opened, the reveal Taye bounding in, far too cheerful. He held up a steaming bag of something, "I brought breakfast."

"Great," Gwen said. Ianto took the bag from Taye as he made his way to the kitchenette. Gwen nudged Astra awake, she groaned something about needing five more minutes, but Gwen nudged her again, "Wake up sleepy head," She said.

Astra looked up at her. She blinked a few times and Gwen came into focus. Taye was standing next to her. He reached out and plucked something from her forehead, above her left eye, "Are they sporting a new fashion trend at the University?" He asked, holding up a transistor. Feeling her forehead, Astra could feel the dint in the skin, where the transistor had been.

She reached out and grabbed it from him, "No..." She grumbled.

"Ianto's got breakfast in the board room, let's go," Gwen said, intercepting before a fight could begin between the two.

Astra nodded. She got up, her body was stiff after spending most of the night hunched over her project and the rest of the night sleeping on her desk. She stretched and pain shot through her body, "Ahh..."

Taye glanced at her, "You Ok?"

She nodded, "Yeah..."

They followed Gwen to the board room. Ianto had found plates for the bagels Taye had brought in. He disappeared back to the kitchenette and returned with the coffee, making all of them smile. They sat, none of them taking the head of the table, Jack's seat. As they began to eat, Gwen asked for where they were on a plan.

"Well, I've looked at the maps that John gave us. The prison is two floors down from the main entrance and is protected from all sorts of time travel and the like. The only way in to the council hall is only assessable by council members or people on committees run out of the place," Taye explained, "I'm sure we can do something about that though..."

"Well, if we've got some things that I'm allowed to break," Astra said, "Then I can test the Sonic Screwdriver."

"You sound optimistic," Ianto said.

She glared at him, "I have no idea how it's supposed to work or if I did it right. I will most likely break a few things..."

"I'll find something you can break then," Ianto said.

She smiled at him. She looked at her PDA as it beeped, "If anyone has nothing to do, there is a Weevil sighting on the other side of the bay."

Gwen nodded, "Ianto and I will go."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Ianto set the SUV's navigation system to track the Weevil via their rift activity program as Gwen started the car. They headed away from the hub as the peak hour traffic was dying off. The road along the bay was only semi crowded, so they made good time to the other side. Gwen tapped her fingers idly on the wheel as she drove. Ianto stared out of the window at the bay.

"Do you think we'll find him Gwen?" He asked suddenly.

Gwen looked over at Ianto briefly, "Of course we will."

Ianto looked at her as she turned to look at the road once more, "It's not like other times."

"I know Ianto, but he needs us."

Ianto returned to looking out of the window, "Do you trust John to help him?"

"I don't trust John at all, but he seems to hate this council that took Jack."

"I suppose."

Gwen pulled the car over as the navigation system claimed they were at their desired location. The Weevil hadn't moved much. They got out of the car, checked their weapons, and their supply of Weevil spray, "You ready?" She asked.

Ianto nodded. They carefully made their way into the abandoned shop. It was dark and smelt damp, as if it had rained inside and the wood had never dried. They cleared the first room, which had once been a large show room. There was a door behind the counter, which lead to a back store room. Ianto lead the way through the door. To the side was a staircase leading up, and just underneath the staircase was a trap door, leading to the basement. The trap door was open and Inato and Gwen could hear something moving around below.

Gwen shone her flash light down the hole left by the open trap door. The noise sounded as though what ever was down there had moved away from the light. Suddenly, as Gwen looked away from the hole to Ianto, something jumped out from the hole. Gwen screamed as the Weevil landed on her and pushed her to the ground. She clutched the Weevil spray in her hand and closed her eyes.

Ianto yelled her name as he fired at the Weevil. He noticed the Weevil slouch and collapse on top of Gwen. She still had her eyes tightly closed and was spraying as if there was no tomorrow. Ianto ran over to her and pushed the Weevil off of her, "Gwen!" He said, grabbing her hand to stop her from spraying him, "Gwen. It's me. Ianto!"

Her hand relaxed and the Weevil spray fell to the ground beside her. Slowly she opened her eyes, blinking a few times, before Ianto came into her vision, "What... What happened?"

"It jumped out at you."

She looked at it as Ianto offered his hand to help her up. She took it and as she got up, asked, "Is it dead?"

Ianto shrugged, "Don't know. You did hit it with almost a whole bottle of Weevil spray. Come on... Let's get it to the SUV."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

_**  
**_Gwen and Ianto made their was up to the main hub from the vault. The Weevil was securely locked in a cell beside Janet and it was still out cold from the Weevil spray. The bullet wounds from Ianto's weapon hadn't been fatal. Upon reaching the main area, they couldn't find anyone. Upon Astra's desk, lay a smoking piece of electronics, which may have once been a digital clock. Ianto looked around. He heard a sound coming from the small medical bay which lead off from the main hub. He made his way there. Sitting on the table, usually reserved for dead aliens, was Astra. Taye was wrapping her left hand a gauze bandage and talking to her softly.

"What happened?" Ianto asked, Gwen coming up behind him.

"She tried to blow herself up with an alarm clock," Taye replied, casually as he clipped the gauze into place.

Astra turned to look at them "I didn't try to blow anything up. I said things would break..."

"You never said it would be you," Gwen commented, coming down the stairs.

Astra rolled her eyes, "It's just a small burn."

"Small?" Taye almost cried, "It's half of your hand!"

Ianto's eyes went wide, "Astra!"

"I'm fine!" She said, "And I'm going back to work."

"There's nothing left to break," Taye insisted.

She glared at him, "I wasn't going to break anything else. I think I know how to fix it!"

"That's what you said the first four times. After that I stopped asking," Taye replied, rolling his eyes.

Gwen looked at Ianto, "How long were we gone for?"

Ianto looked at his watch, "A little under three hours."


	17. Forgotten 4

_A/N: I want to apologise for taking s long to finish this part. I hit a bit of writers block and started to work on other parts of the story as well as some original pieces as well as starting my new University course, but here's the last part of Forgotten. _

_**Forgotten 4**_

It was near evening when Astra came to Gwen, saying the screwdriver would do the job. Gwen looked up from her desk, "Ok. Great... Go get Taye and Ianto. I'll call John."

Astra nodded and went off to find the guys. Gwen stared at her screen for a moment longer. Then glanced towards Jack's office, half expecting him to come walking out expecting a report on the current situation. But he wasn't, he was the current situation. She sighed. She activated to protocols to request John to return. It wasn't like the fool could have a cell pone now, was it?

She saw Ianto and Taye make their way to the board room with Astra. Time for the grand demonstartion. She got up and followed the others up to the board room. It was now or never to save Jack. Their Jack. The others were already seated by the time she got there.

"Well, I hope you don't blow us up with that thing!" Taye was saying to Astra.

She glared at him, "Would I do that?" Her voice, sounding mock innocent.

"Ok guys," Gwen started, "Let's see this thing? What's it realy supposed to do anyway?" She tok her seat to the right of Jack's seat and waited for Astra to explain.

"What's it supposed to do? Just about anything!" Astra started, "Of course, dead lock seals could be an issue, but if Jack's behind a Dead Lock seal we're all screwed. Anyway, it can open Locks, modify hardware and software..." She started to rattle on in some more technical terms till Gwen told her to stop, "Right... Sorry."

"How about we see it in action?" Ianto asked.

Taye laughed, "I already have. When she blew up the poor innocent alarm clock and the old coffee machine and the..."

"TAYE!" Astra said, "Please..."

"Well, I still think the alarm clock bit back!" He replied, looking at her bandaged hand.

She frowned at him, "Do you want to see it work, or not?"

"Yes dear!" Taye replied sarcastically. Ianto coughed.

"Ok you two," Gwen started. She knew that those two were good friends and often play fought, but now wasn't the time. She did also aknowlage that fact that Astra was young and needed something to keep her from going insane with the stuff that happened to them, "Let's see this masterpiece."

"I think I'll be the judge of wether or not, it's a masterpiece," A new voice said.

They turned to see John standing in the doorway.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

John, Taye and Ianto apeared in a street, unlike what Taye and Ianto had ever seen. They looked around. The architecture was different from what they were used to in Cardiff. As was the clothing sense... if that's what you could call it. No one seemed fussed by the sudden appearance of three men in the middle of the street.

"No one notices?" Taye asked John.

John shrugged, "The time academy's in this city, they're used to it."

"Where's Gwen and Astra?" Ianto asked.

John looked around, "Oh... newbie's... Where did that girl land?" The three of them looked around, trying to spot the girls. John noticed a flash on a roof top nearby. Now standing there, were two women. Gwen and Astra. "Typical..." He mutterd, "Late _and_ in the wrong place."

Gwen and Astra were looking around from their roof top perch and Gwen pointed at them. She said something to Astra, which the guys couldn't hear. Taye laughed, "Oh god... How are they going to get down?"

John looked at the building and smiled, "Easy enough, come on."

They walked into the building. It seemed like a pub of some sort. John walked up to the barman, "There's a Cadet on your roof."

The barman groaned, "Go on up. Get them down."

John smiled, "Thanks," He motioned for Ianto and Taye to follow him.

On the roof, Gwen and Astra had spotted the guys, coming toards the building. Astra went over and tried the door to the inside. It was locked. She looked at Gwen, "I hope they're coming for us..." Gwen's vision had driffted to something else though and wasn't listening, "Gwen... I'm sorry..."

Gwen looked at her, "It's not your fault... Didn't John say, the council hall was the biggest building in the town?"

Astra nodded and rejoined her on the ldge, "Yeah he did..." Her eyes fell on what Gwen had seen, "Oh..."

Gwen nodded, "Yeah... oh..."

"Big... But not that big..."

They heard the door open, but they were occupied with the building.

"Got lost did you?" John asked.

"Rightly so..." Astra said and pointed out to the building, "I think we're screwed."

Ianto and Taye caught on quickly, "Oh shit..." Taye muttered.

John stared out, "Oh... They've changed it."

"No what?" Gwen asked, "The maps you had were the only thing we had?"

"We go downstairs and discuss."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

It was a small pub, but according to John, it had been a favorite of Jack's, back in the day. The barman was obviously used to having random cadets ppear on the roof, because when they'd come down he'd smiled encouragingly at Astra after noticing the wristband and told her she'd get it next time.

"What now?" Ianto asked.

"We find a different plan," John said.

Gwen frowned at him, "We didn't exactly have a plan before this development."

"What were all those things, coming off the building?" Astra asked.

John frowned, "Fortifications. Sensor array, weapons... I haven't been here in years. We're going to need a way to track Jack in that place."

"But he left his phone and wristband with us," Ianto said.

"But I though Tosh put tracking dots on us?" Gwen asked.

"It's on Jack's coat. He never goes anywhere without it," Ianto replied.

"Just brilliant..." Taye muttered.

"When Grey took Jack..." John started, "I gave him a ring. You ever seen him wear it?"

"No," Ianto said, thinking.

"Wait," Taye interupted, "The hologram of Jack. In the message he left. He was wearing a ring."

Everyone looked at John, "Ok, so what does that do for us?" Gwen asked.

John laughed, "You can track the signiture of the ring. It's how Torchwood found Jack when he was buried," He looked Astra, "Your PDA. Give it here."

Astra handed it over to him, "What are you doing?"

"Seeing if you can track the signal."

She frowned, "You could've just asked me."

They watched him, "Oh Harkness, you're still brilliant." He looked up at them, "And if you ever tell him I said that, I'll kill you."

Gwen laughed, "Right. What is it, anyway?"

"Old technology around here. They don't even check for it anymore, but Torchwood has been able to scan for it, for years." He gave the PDA back to Astra, "There he is."

She looked at it, "Great. We know where he is," She said, "Now how do we get to him?"

"Same way we were before," Gwen replied, "Let's do this."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

John lead the way to the council hall, "Ok, we'll only have a few minutes till they realise I'm a wanted fugitive and that she's not who ever her wistband belongs to," He explained as they walked. "We need to at least be far enough in by then."

Taye nodded, "Right, then what?"

"Guards will most likely chase us, if that happens, blondie here and i will need to seperate. Make sure you get Jack and go after that happens. You all have the tracking capabilities now."

"Jack won't leave without all of us," Ianto insisted.

"Insist to him that i have her back!"

"Oh, yeah!" Gwen replied sarcastically, "He's so going to believe that!"

"Excuse me, how do you think I feel about that? Last time we met he pointed a gun at my head!" Astra interupted.

John shook his head, "I get it. You don't trust me, but believe me, if it means screwing these idiots over, then I'll do it. Everything in my power to get you all out. Got it?"

They all nodded, "Right..." Taye replied.

They stepped into the building, the two of them swiping their wristbands and heading purposefully in, trying to look as though they belonged. They followed the Tracking program, each of them looking at their PDA's.

John looked behind them, "RUN!"

They broke into a run, still followin the signal. They turned left down a corridor full of doors and kept running.

"Here!" Gwen called pointing to a door. Astra pointed to Sonic Screwdriver at it and it opened. They ran in and she pointed the screwdriver back at the door as they ran, causing it to close on the guards that were hot on their heels. It wasn't long till the door was open again and they could hear the footfalls of guards chasing after them. They approached a t-intersection and turned one direction, while, amazingly the guards turned another.

None of them were looking at each other, but slowly the guards were starting to turn back to them. Astra slipped Jack's wristband and the sonic screwdriver she'd made into the hands of the person closest to her. Feeling the hands as the wristband and gadget transferred, she realised it was Ianto. She pointed towards the doorway they needed to take then stood with John as the others made their way to the door.

He pushed her against the wall, to make it look like they were making out, but instead, he whispered in her ear, "If they ask why you look different, you had surgery on the planet Xyphrolmaion. Ok?" She nodded against him. He tried to speak again, to give her more instructions on how to save her own life, but four guards approached them. Two from either side. Two of the guards grabbed John away from her. The other two, grabbed her. She looked towards him for some support but he didn't look at her. The guards dragged them down the hall, unaware that the people that they were really looking for, were well on their way to releasing one of their captives.

Despite the fact that they weren't struggling, the guards still felt it necessary to be rough as they half dragged, half carried them to their destination. They came to stop outside a large door with a guard on either side of it. They stepped in and opened the door for the group. The guards carrying John moved to take the front as they walked into the large hall. Astra looked around, it looked like some sort of court room. She suddenly knew that nothing good was going to come from this.

The guards pushed both of them to their knees. In front of them, three old men sat behind a bench, staring down that them. They looked at the two of them, as if trying to decide who to yell at first. "You!" One of them yelled, pointing at John. The guards hauled him to his feet. John now stood, staring back at the three men, "John Hart. Care to explain your presence in the Council Hall after being missing for ten years?"

John smiled at him, "I thought I'd pop in and say hello."

Astra glanced sideways at him from her position on the floor. It appeared to her, that he was smiling. Not just smiling, smirking, he was smirking that same damned grin that Jack had and always used when he said something totally inappropriate. The three men stared at him, "This is no time to be funny, boy."

"I'm not being funny. It's true."

The man to the right, pointed to Astra, "And you?"

"What about me Sir?" She asked.

He looked at something on the bench in front of him, "You're tagged as entering as Romi Lundar," She nodded in response, so he continued, "You are not Romi Lundar."

"I'm not?" She asked, she risked a brief glance towards John, who just gave a slight nod to her. He looked confused though. It was so slight that no one noticed it, but her. She looked back at the man, "Well, if you don't believe your equipment I can take a look at it for you."

He pressed a button and a picture appeared on a screen nearby, "This is Romi Lundar." The picture displayed was a young woman. A woman she recognised from her dreams, from the sketches she'd done. John stared a the picture, then at Astra. what was going on? He woundered.

"Oh... That?" She gave a slight laugh. John couldn't tell if she was playing or if it was nerves. She continued, "Well, you see, I was doing this job on Raxacoricofallapatorius and ran into some trouble. They didn't quite like me anymore so I figured to get my work done I'd need to change. Took a side trip via Xyphrolmaion had some surgery, did a good job too if I do say so myself," She gave a sweet smile to the men.

The middle one raised an eye-brow, "Really?"

She nodded, "Yep."

"Codeword?" The middle man asked.

She thought for a moment, took a deep breath. Her mind reeling through everything she'd ever written down or dreamed, "Gallifrey."

As the word spiled out of her mouth, John had to try his hardest not to let his jaw drop.

The man nodded, "Security Question. What does T-A-R-D-I-S stand for?"

That was an easy one, she smiled, "Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

The three men glanced at each other then, back at her. She smiled at them. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see John staring at her, shock covered his face, but he covered it, "Release her," One of the men ordered. The guards around her released her arms. She rubbed her arms and stood up straight.

She looked at John, "And him?"

"What about him?"

'I kinda need him back," She said.

The man in the center waved his arm, "Release them both," He muttered.

John sniggered as the guards released him, "Nice knowing you!" He said under his breath. He looked at Astra and she looked back at him, "Shall we?" he asked. She nodded and the turned. John was looking a his wristband now, just as they reached the doors to the hall, he nudged Astra and she opened hers. They turned back to the men, "Oh and I hope you don't mind, while we were having this lovely chat, our friends just broke Jack Harkness out of jail... Again." The laughed at the looks of horror that crossed their faces. Astra couldn't help but laugh either, simultaneously, they pressed the command codes on their wristbands to take them back to the hub, Cardiff, twenty-first century, while the old men were yelling at the guards to seize them.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Gwen, Ianto and Taye slipped through the door just as John and Astra were apprehended. Ianto handed the Sonic Screwdriver to Gwen as he pocketed Jack's wristband. Taye had his PDA out and he pointed down the hall.

"This way," he said. They followed him down the metal hall. Everything had a chrome look to it. Their footsteps rang out softly as they walked. Taye headed down a corridor to their left. Gwen and Ianto followed. There was a door blocking their way. Taye tried it, "It's locked."

Gwen stepped forward as he moved aside. Astra had explained to each of them, how to use the screwdriver. It was pretty much point and press. She did so, the three of them listened till they heard the door click. Gwen stopped pressing the button on the Screwdriver and Taye tried the door again. It swung open. They hurried on, following Taye's lead. They found themselves in another corridor. But this one was lined on either side by cells. Smaller then the ones in the hub's vault even. They slowed their pace, looking into each one. Most were empty, except for a few near the end. None of them held Jack though. There was a solid door at the end of the hall with the small hatch. Ianto pulled it open. Crouched in the back corner of the solitary cell, was their fearless leader. He didn't look so fearless though. He looked beaten, battered, but there was something in his face that suggested he still had hope. Ianto stepped out of the way to let Gwen use the Sonic Screwdriver again. It took a little longer for them to hear the click this time. Eventually, Ianto was able to push the door open.

Jack looked up as they entered, he smiled as they filed into his cell. Ianto knelt beside him, "Are you Ok?" He asked.

Jack nodded, "I'm bloody fantastic now!"

"Then lets go!" Taye said.

Jack held out his hand, it was crude and old fashioned, but attached to his wrist was a shackle, connected to a long chain, stuck to the wall, "I'd love to, but I'm kind of tied up."

Gwen knelt beside him, on the other side from Ianto, "Let me see that."

He gave her his hand and she pointed the Sonic Screwdriver at it. The shackle opened almost immediately. Jack's eyes widened in amazement, "Is that a Sonic Screwdriver?"

Ianto nodded, "Yeah, Astra made it."

Jack took it from Gwen, "Wow..." He turned it over in his hands. It was crude in fashion compared to the Doctor's, but Astra had made one. A question occurred to him, but from what plans?

Ianto stood and held his hand out to Jack, "We should be going."

Jack looked around, "Where is Astra?"

"With John," Taye said, "An alarm went off somewhere. They were intercepted the guards."

Jack's smile faded, "They Ok?"

"We don't know," Gwen said.

Ianto handed Jack his wristband. Jack shook his head, "It's no use. It can't travel through time anymore. We need to find them."

"Astra used the Screwdriver thingy to do something to it," Gwen said.

Jack raised an eyebrow, then took the wristband from Ianto. He pressed a few buttons, "Now isn't that interesting..." He murmured, "What he did...It's completely gone..." They looked at him, confused. He just smiled and strapped the band to his wrist, "We can't move from here. We need to get out of the prison."

"Then lets!" Taye said. They headed down the hall of cells, Jack waved merrily to the other prisoners as they passed. Gwen rolled her eyes at this. They passed the threshold of the prison area.

"Ok, are we absolutely certain that Astra and John can get out of here?" Jack asked.

Gwen nodded, "Yeah."

He frowned, but nodded, "Ok, let's go. Hold onto me, tightly and what ever happens, do not let go unless you're firmly standing in the hub." They nodded and grabbed hold of him. He held his arm up, pressed a few buttons on the Vortex Manipulator and the were gone.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

They appeared in the middle of the hub. Jack flipped his wristband closed as everyone let go of him. He turned and looked around the hub, taking everything in. He smiled, "It's good to be home!" His eyes fell on Rhys, sitting at Gwen's desk, "What is he doing here?"

"Helping out," Said Taye.

Rhys got up and came over to them, "Everything go alright then?"

Gwen nodded, "Mostly. We got separated from John and Astra. They back yet?"

Rhys shook his head, "No."

Ianto smiled at Jack, "Good to have you back Sir."

They were interrupted from further conversation by the sounds of two people laughing. They turned to see John and Astra appear at the far side of the hub. The two of them were doubled over and laughing.

"Did you see the look on the old coot's face?"John asked her.

She nodded, "Oh yeah... You learned that from Jack didn't you?"

"Oh yeah, learned most of my best tricks from him."

Jack stood hands on hips as he stared at them, "Something you want to tell the rest of us?" He asked.

Astra looked up. If it was possible, her smile grew. She ran down the pathway to him and right into his arms, "You're back!" She cried.

John just kept laughing, "You had to be there. That girl was amazing! They dragged her before the council for impersonating the owner of the wristband, she was good!"

Jack held Astra for a short while and looked at John, then at her, "Really?"

She nodded, "Uh huh!" After a few moments, John walked up to Jack, "We need to talk. Privately."

Jack lead John to his office, "What?"

John closed the door behind them and turned to face him, "How did she get Romi's wristband?"

Jack stared at him, not quite sure what he meant, "What?"

"You never looked?"

Jack sat down in his chair and looked back up at John, "Not after I gave it to Astra, no."

John sat down across from Jack, "Got caught when they figured she was an impersonator," Jack nodded, "They went through the Security rigmarole... She knew every single one of Romi's pass codes!"

Jack sat up straight, "What?"

John nodded, "Only we knew them and I never got a chance to tell her!"

Jack leaned over to get something from a drawer in his desk. After sitting upright, he held the desired object out to John. It was a neatly folded piece of A3 drawing paper. John took it and Jack nodded for him to open it. He stared down into his own face, alongside that of Jack's and two people he never thought he'd see again. Romi Lundar and Rhiley Sparks. He looked back up at Jack, "How?"

Jack shrugged, "I don't know. Nothing about Astra makes sense."

_Free John Barrowman dolls to those who review? Hmm... Wouldn't that be nice..._


	18. Fear 1

_The team are back together again! What could possibly go wrong? Just about everything! Enjoy! And don't forget to review. Thanks to everyone that has been! And did I mention John Barrowman dolls... umm... I'm waiting for them to arrive? _

**Fear 1**

"So, what do you do?" Danny asked.

Astra looked at him and hesitated. No job descriptions. That was her rule. Jack's Rulle. People asked too many questions then. She even had a pretty good cover story for her job, but she only gave it to people who asked too many questions, "I'm a student. Engineering."

"Wow, Cardiff University?" He smiled at her, seemingly impressed by the accomplishment

She nodded, "Yeah. What about you?"

"Oh me? This and that."

Astra nodded, not happy with the answer. Even she had a better answer then that and her job was top secret, "You know, if you want to go, you can. I mean, we can just tell Keely we had a great time..."

Danny laughed, "I guess we could. This is rather uncomfortable huh?"

"Just slightly."

Suddenly his phone rang, he glanced at the number, "Uhh..." Pure embarresment covered his face.

"Emergency call?"

"Something like that," he said cringing, as he answered the call.

She laughed, "It's ok, I-" suddenly her phone rang too, "Had one too..." She checked the caller ID, it didn't say Zoe. It said work, "And this isn't it, I really have to take this," She pressed accept and put the phone to her ear, "Yeah?"

"Astra, I need you at the Hub, now," Her smile suddenly changed to a frown, getting her a confused look from her date.

"Jack! I told you, I'm not working tonight. I have a date," She hissed back at him.

"Astra, Gwen and Taye are out somewhere and neither of them are picking up. I need you to track them."

"Hang on, let me try from here. But seriously..." She pulled her PDA from her bag, and caught Danny looking at her, she mouthed to him, "Sorry," She opened up a Torchwood program she had on her PDA and typed Gwen's number in. The program came up with nothing. She put Taye's in, again nothing, "Jack. I'm not getting anything. I'll be there in ten."

"I'm outside."

"WHAT!" She cried. She looked behind her to the street. Sure enough, parked outside was the Torchwood SUV. She could pick out two forms inside. One was Jack, the other had to be Ianto. "Jack, you know, I seriously thought Gwen was joking when she said you crashed her dates with Rhys." She snapped her phone shut and looked apologetically at Danny, "I'm so sorry, but this can't wait."

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"You could say that..." She grabbed a napkin and scribbled her cell phone number on it, "Call me."

With that she turned and headed out of the restaurant to the waiting SUV, leaving her date sitting there all alone. He watched the car as it took off.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Astra slipped into the back seat of the SUV. Ianto was seated beside Jack. She didn't say anything to either of them as she activated the terminal in front of her. The light lit up the backseet of the SUV as she got to work.

"Nice dress," Jack commented.

She looked up, her eyes meeting his in the review mirror, "It could have been a nice date."

"I thought it was a blind date?" Ianto asked.

"It was, but it's possible for them to be nice you know!" She snapped, "Where was their last known location?"

"Near the warehouse district," Ianto replied as Jack pulled away from the restaurant.

Astra worked consistantly in the back seat. No one spoke as Jack drove. Two of their own were missing. Now wasn't the time for personal grievances. As they neared the industrial side of the bay, Astra spoke up, "Their signals died out when they entered warehouse lot number 62B. Before that they were still traceable."

"What about CCTV footage?" Ianto asked.

"The time stamp indicates that when they entered was the exact time you lost all communications with them. Nothing appears to have been following them and there's no security cameras in the warehouse from what I can tell."

Jack entered the warehouse district, "Directions to that warehouse?"

"Turn right here," She instructed. She stared intently at the map of the Warehouse district infront of her, "Left." She added a while later. "Stop here."

Jack stopped the SUV outside Warehouse 62B. It was dark and he could see Gwen's car parked nearby. He frowned. There was no sight of Gwen and Taye anywhere, "You getting anything now that we're on top of the place?"

She shook her head, "No... It's like... It's like that warehouse is some black hole. I can't get anything form inside it."

"Ok..." He looked over at Ianto who was checking his weapon. Ianto looked up and nodded to him, "Ianto and I are going in. You stay here." He said turning in his seat to look at her.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Yes Jack."

"I'm serious."

She nodded, "I know. Now, we'll probably lose communications when you go in, but I'll try to keep in contact with you as best as I can."

Jack and Ianto nodded and got out of the car. She watched them enter the warehouse and disapear from her screen and sight. She sighed. If she couldn't see them, she was no use to them. She tapped her earpiece, "Jack?" There was no reply, "Ianto?" Nothing, "Gwen?" She hadn't really expected a reply there, "Taye?" Sighing she stared at her screen and started working on finding a way through whatever was protecting the place.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Jack and Ianto made their way into the warehouse. Ianto tapped hisearpiece, "Astra?" He asked. He got no reply though, "We've lost communications," He told Jack.

"Brilliant..." Jack muttered, "We're on our own with no way of finding Gwen and Taye..." Both had their weapons drawn as they moved through the dark warehouse, "Do you hear that?" Jack asked.

"Hear what?" Ianto asked.

"Exactly," Jack said, "An old warehouse like this should creak and we should atleast hear our own footsteps."

Ianto nodded to himself, "Right..." He looked around, "Hey, didn't Astra say she couldn't find any security footage for this place?"

Jack stopped walking and looked at Ianto, "Yeah." He looked where Ianto pointed. There was a Security Camera hanging in a corner. The red recording light was on, "Odd. She can usually hack into anything..."

"She can't get any readings from this place," Ianto reminded him.

"Come on, let's move," Jack said. He lead the way through the warehouse, they didn't hear a sound as the moved. Near the back, where were a few adjoining rooms. One had light coming from under the door. Jack motioned to Ianto and they approached the room. Jack leaned against the door and listened. He could actually hear voices on the outher side.

"I told you this was a bad idea," It was Gwen's voice.

There was a groan and then, "Yes, thnk you for pointing that out... Again. it's not my fault that the comms aren't working," Definatly Taye.

"It is your fault that we're tied up in this room with no way o contacting the hub about whatever the hell that thing is."

Jack grinned at Ianto, who opened the door. They stepped in and their two friends stopped bickering instantly. The room was a small office. Taye and Gwen were tied to the legs of one desk. On the otherside of the room, was another desk. On it as a strange device, that definatly looked alien.

"About time you two showed up!" Gwen muttered.

Jack looked at her, "Good to see you too Gwen! Ianto, please untie them."

"Right away sir," Ianto holstered his weapon and took out a pocket knife to cut the rope that tied Gwen and Taye to the desk.

Jack went over to the device, "Ooohh... Nice... No wounder Astra can't detect anything in here..."

"What is it?" Taye asked coming up to him as he rubbed his wrists.

"It's a jammer," Jack said, "And a mighty fine one... And I believe ths is the off button!" He pressed a button and the device stopped glowing. He pressed his ear piece, "Report Ms. Lifrey!"

"JACK!" She cried, "Good to hear from you, you found Gwen and Taye yet? And What hapened, I can see clearly in the warehouse now."

Jack laughed, "Yeah, we got them and some new technoogy for you to play with. We'll be out in a little."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Jack pulled the SUV up infront of Astra's apartment block. There were a few lights on through the building, but the light's in Astra's apartment were off, not really surprising at one o'clock in the morning though. Jack turned in his seat to face her, "I'm really sorry about tonight."

She smiled sadly, "It's Ok. I didn't mean to snap at Ianto earlier, please tell him that."

"I will. Get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow, Ok?"

Astra nodded, "Yeah, of course. Though, you do mean today right?" She grabbed her purse, laptop and the bag she'd packed with the clothes she'd been wearing at her date, "G'night Jack." She opened the door and stepped into the cold night's air.

He laughed, "Yeah, today... Good night Astra, and I really am sorry."

She nodded, "I know." She closed the door of the SUV and waved as he pulled away from the curb. Smiling, she made her way to the door of her building. The night watchman, Chuck opened the door for her.

"Late evening Miss Lifrey?"

She nodded, "Yeah..."

"I do believe that was a different car from your date's?"

"Yes Chuck, My date got interrupted," She laughed. If you needed gossip in this building, you spoke to Chuck or the day watchman, Phil.

"Well, despite that, Mr. Achor seems very keen on you," At her confused look, he ducked into the small officer by the door and re-emerged with a large bouquet of flowers, "I was told, these are for you."

She smiled brightly as she took the flowers from him. There was a card among them and she took it from the leaves and opened it.

_For a pretty lady who has stolen my heart,_  
_Danny. X._

Astra looked at Chuck, "Thank you!"

"Have a good night Miss Lifrey," He said as she turned towards the stairs.

"You too Chuck!"

She unlocked the door to her apartment, juggling the flowers and her two bags. She tossed the bags on the chair by the door and made her way through to the small kitchen. She found a tall glass, filled it with water and carried it through to her room. She found a spot for it on the sideboard under the window.


	19. Fear 2

**Fear 2**

_It was late. No one was around. Even Jack seemed to be gone. She looked around the hub and quickly made her way from the cog door entrance to her own desk. Anything in the hub could be done from her desk. She didn't bother sitting down as she activated the screens that surrounded her area. She glanced around to be sure no one else was around. The cog door always alerted anyone who was there. Why hadn't she taken the lift? The lift was silent. She accessed the computer's Rift Activation Program. She typed in her access codes._

_--RIFT KEY REQUIRED--_

_She stared at the words. Where was the rift key kept? Jack's Office. How did she know that? They'd never discussed it. She left her desk and headed up to the office of her boss. She was quiet. Not wanting to alert him should he be there. She searched through the office, searching. He wouldn't be foolish enough to leave it just lying around and after Owen had gotten his hands on it, he'd of changed it's location. She stared towards the safe where Jack kept everything dangerous hidden. She smiled to herself knowingly. It was there._

_She walked up to the safe. The key pad that only Jack and Ianto knew the password too... Or were they the only ones...? She raised her hand to the key pad and pressed "-3-6-1-8-6-7-" The numbers on a mobile phone could spell "Doctor." She held her breath. The door to the safe unlocked. She pulled the door open and started searching through the boxes. In a small one she found what she was after. The Rift Key._

_She grabbed it and headed downstairs to the main hub again. Her wicked grin grew as she approched the central column. Everything was ready. All she needed to do was put the key in. She looked at the disk shaped key in her hand._

"_Here comes the end of the world!" She said, then slammed the key into place. The central column came to life as the rift started to open. She laughed as she made her way to her desk to watch the news and CCTV footage._

_The cog door opened behind her, "What have you done?" A voice cried. It was Jack._

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Astra stared around her room. Everything seemed somewhat strange to her, as if she didn't know what any of it was. She blinked a few times, she was sweating and she couldn't seem to catch her breath. Slowly, her room started to become familiar again and her breathing returned to normal. She threw the covers off her bed and swung her legs out. As she stood, her legs were shaky and she reached out for the sideboard.

She walked around to the other side of the room and stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, her eyes red and her cheeks blothy. She wiped her eyes and looked around the room again. Something was wrong in there. She quickly changed into the jeans and t-shirt she'd been wearing when she came home from the hub, then grabbed her work bag and left.

Cardiff was quiet at this time of night. The streets were empty and it didn't take her long to get to the hub. She parked her bike beside the SUV in the underground carpark and made her way into the hub through the vault. She stopped when she entered. This is where she had been. It had been here, in the hub... She'd opened the rift... She made her way to her desk and went to turn her computer system on, but stopped, suddenly feeling sick. She looked around. It was dark, there wasn't even any light from Jack's office... Maybe tonight he'd been able to sleep...

She stepped back from her desk and made her way to the old couch under the Torchwood sign. She sat down and curled her legs under herself and closed her eyes, but when she did, she saw herself standing by her desk, laughing as reports flew over her screens of world wide disasters. She pulled the blanket over herself. She fell into a restless and nightmarish sleep.

Ianto came up from Jack's room. Once in Jack's office, he straightened his suit and ran a hand through his hair. He left the office and bounded down the stairs to get everyting ready for when the team came in. He stopped suddenly when he noticed someone else there. He looked at the couch and the sleeping form of Astra. He made his way over slowly, but stopped as she stirred. She cried softly, "It wasn't me..."

Ianto started towards her again, but stopped as she sat up straight, her breathing rapid and tears rolling down her face. She blinked a few times, looked arund the hub. She didn't seem to notice him as she sat there.

"You Ok?" He asked, softly.

She looked at him, slightly dazed, "Ianto?" She looked at the clock, it ws only five in the morning. Ianto had been there with Jack. She got off the couch and nodded, "Yeah... fine... I'm going to grab a shower..." And with that headed towards the locker room.

Ianto watched her walk away and shook his head. She was a terrible liar. He picked up the blanket from the couch to fold it up and noticed it was wet. She'd been crying for a while.

Jack came down and wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist, "Thinking about what we can to with that?" He whispered in Ianto's ear.

Ianto shook his head, "No..." He stared in the direction of the locker room, "We're not alone."

Jack straightened up behind him, "Who's here already?"

"Astra. She was sleeping on the couch... When I caught her she went off to the showers."

Jack frowned behind Ianto, "I drove her home..."

"I know..." Ianto proceeded to fold the blanket and layed it across the back of the couch, "Jack, I should really do some work..."

Jack nodded against his back, "Ok... You sure you don't want to come back?"

"Not now Jack," Ianto replied, he moved, releasing himself from Jack's grasp and gave him an apologetic smile and a small chaste kiss as he walked off.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Taye came in around eight, Gwen a little later. Ianto came around with coffee for everyone as they sat around the board room table. Astra greatfully took hers and drank, ignoring the scalding heat as she drank. She needed coffee. She'd been up since five and had spent the time working on the data from the warehouse. Ianto glanced worriedly at her. He hadn't told Jack what he'd seen and he'd try to corner her later.

"What have we got?" Jack asked.

Astra held her hand up quickly, "I've got something for you," She said, before standing up, "The device you found is of a design from futuristic Earth I believe."

"How do you know?" Ianto asked.

She grinned, "Easy, "She put a picture up on the plasma. It showed a part of the device with odd characters written on it. Suddenly, Jack started to laugh. She looked at him, "You can read it?"

He nodded, "Oh yeah!"

Gwen, Ianto and Taye stared at him, "What?" Gwen finally asked.

He and Astra grinned at each other, then he said, "It says 'Made in China!'" He was still laughing.

"They're Chinese chracters?" Taye asked.

Astra nodded, "Yeah, I had to run them through a translator, but yeah, it's definitely made on Earth."

"Ok, what does it do?" Gwen asked.

"It's like a cloacking device. Actually, it's pretty bloody amazing. It will hide heat signitures, life signs. Block out hackers from accessing CCTV feeds, phone lines, computers, anything. It is the best protection device I've seen so far. It can also protect the source of hacking, like using it here in the hub then hacking into UNIT. They'd be unble to trace it. Of course, it does appear a little bit suspicious to people like us who are more awesome then regular cops who'd just think there was protective lining or something."

"We should keep that..." Ianto suggested.

Jack nodded, "I agree. Some cops are also on their way to pick up the guys who owned the warehouse."

After that, it was a pretty quiet day. Astra stayed out of any situations where Ianto could her alone. She knew he'd ask why she'd come back to the hub and what had happened. She didn't want to talk about it, in fact, she just wanted to forget the horrible nightmare. She drank as much coffee as she could to stay awake. When Jack dismissed everyone for the night. She didn't stick around, instead heading out with Gwen, just so Ianto couldn't talk to her.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Astra finished her hair as the door buzzer rang. She heard one of the girls open the door. It as Keely. She was talking animatedly to Danny in the front room. She grabbed her purse and headed out of her room. Danny smiled as she came up to them. He wrapped his arm around her, "You look beautiful," He said in her ear.

Keely was beaming from ear to ear, "Well, have a good time you two!"

"We will," Astra said. Danny lead her out of the apartment and down to his car. As they drove, Astra looked at him, "I want to apologize for the other night..."

"It's ok," He said, "What was the matter?"

"Work," She replied. She recognised the roads they were driving, "I work for a small security firm. They're all technologically inept there so the smallest thing goes wrong and they panic."

Danny laughed, "Ahh, so you're their lifeline."

"So to speak," She replied.

Danny stopped the car outside a small bar near the bay. They went in and spent the next few hours chatting, dancing and drinking. After that, Danny took Astra's hand and lead her along the bay through the Pass. Astra glanced at the CCTV cameras and noticed one following them. She shook her head and laughed softly to herself. Danny looked at her and smiled. He was glad she was happy too. They came to a stop by the waters edge and they looked out across the bay.

"The view isn't half as pretty as you are," Danny whispered in her ear.

She looked at him and smiled, "Thank you," She whispered back.

Danny leaned down and took her chin in his hand. Gently he placed a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled away afterwards and looked at her, "No, thank Keely," He said happily.

It took Astra a moment to come to her senses after the kiss. It hadn't really been anything special, but it had sent shivers through her body. She nodded, "Yes... Definatly thank Keely..."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. This time he pushed gently for more before taking her passionatly. His tongue saught entrance into her mouth and she granted it. He moved his arms to hold her close. One hand rubbed her back and the held her around the hips. Her hands wer wrapped around his neck, gently pulling at his hair. When they came up for breath, Danny didn't let go of her, instead kissing softly along her jaw to her ear. She let out a soft moan as he suckled a sensitive spot.

He picked her up and spun her around happily, "You really are beautiful," He whispered agan. He took her hand and lead her back to his car. Where he drove back to his apartment. He lead her up the stairs, but in one of the junctions stopped and gently pushed her against the wall so he could kiss her again. They did eventually make it to his front door. He slipped the key in and lead her in, shutting the door firmly behind them. He reclaimed her mouth as she leaned against his door. Slowly he took her top and pulled it up over her head, breaking the contact only briefly. He tossed her shirt aside and started to kiss along her neck then down to her bra line. She moaned and arched her back. Ever so gently he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom...

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Gwen came in at nine, not really suprised to find out she was the last one in. Until Taye asked if she'd seen Astra in the parking lot. She hadn't. That was a suprise. Their young tech was usually in before any of them. She dropped her bag by her desk and hung her jacket over her chair, then turned to Ianto who was carrying his heavenly coffee.

"She's really not here yet?" She asked.

Ianto nodded, "Correct. No one's heard from her either."

"Leave the girl alone," Jack insisted, "She had a date last night."

Taye looked up, "Oh really?"

Jack shrugged, "Yeah... They were walking along the bay..." He smirked, "She was very happy... Let's just say that."

Gwen laughed, "Go Astra!"

Ianto chuckled, "I'm guessing that blind date wet very well then!"

"Blind date? They met last night?" Taye asked.

"Nah, the other night when you and Gwen went missing. She's been on the phone to him non stop ever since," Jack said.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Astra awoke in an unfamiliar enviroment. She was laying on something hard and warm. Definatly not her bed. She opened her eyes to find herself staring at Danny's chest. She smiled contentedly and pressed a kiss agaist his chest. She was rewarded by his arms wrapping around her and pulling her ontop of him. She giggled as he tried to kiss her. She leaned her head into the crook of his neck as he ran his hands over her back.

"What time is it?" She mumbled.

He stretched out, still holding her close, "Hmm, just before nine."

She sat up, "Oh my god... It's that late?" She held the sheet around herself, "Damn it, I'm late for work... Jack's going to have my head."

Danny smiled lazily up at her, "You could skip work?"

She shook her head, "I can't... Especially not without telling them... She leaned down and kissed him, "I gotta go."

He pouted at her as she sat up again, "Really?"

"Really," She replied.

She ran into the hub half an hour later, her hair wet from a shower and still lose. She sat down at her desk and attempted to hide behind the bank of computers from Jack. But he was standing right behind her as she started on a report.

"Have a good night last night?" He asked.

"You'd know, Jack," She replied.

He frowned. What could she mean by that? Unless... "You saw..."

She nodded, "No need to spy on us Jack."

"Still, good night?" He asked. Without looking at him, she could tell he was grinning from ear to ear. Ianto came by with coffee from her. Just by smelling it, she could tell it was extra strong.

"Jack, that big mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble one day!" She replied, "Thanks Ianto!" She called to the retreating welshman.

Jack just laughed, "Take it easy today kiddo!"

The day went on with everyone making some sort of sexual innuendo as they walked by her desk. Of all of them, Jack was the worst. He seemed to be able to make anything look like a sexual play toy. She couldn't even look at him anymore without blushing a bright shade of red.

Gwen came up to her just before they were about to head out, "Ooooh, is that chocolate!"

Astra nodded, "A gift from Danny."

"So, are you and Danny serious?" Gwen asked leaning against Astra's desk.

Astra shrugged, "I don't know really... I think we could be, but I'm hesitant... How did you d it? Having Rhys on the outside before he found out?"

Gwen smiled sadly, "It didn't go well, we fought alot over work... But maybe it could work out better for you, hey?"

Astra nodded, "Yeah... Maybe, what am I talking about forever for anyway? I've only known him a week."

"Are the chocolate's any good?" Gwen asked.

Astra nodded, "They're beautiful! Oh, Gwen, you should have seen the bouqet of flowers he left for me at the aprtment the night I left him after our first date, they were gorgeous!"

Gwen smiled, "He sounds lovely Astra."

Taye came up from the medical bay, "You ladies coming to the pub with me and Ianto?"

Gwen looked up, "Sure."

"Yeah, why not," Astra said, switching off her computers for the night.


	20. Fear 3

_A/N: Hope you guys are still intrested in this. I think the next actual storyline will be the last for this one. But I'm in two minds aout a sequel. Some events were supposed to happen, but I've not included them due to the events of Journey's end and that's sparked my plot bunny. So, I'll see if tht pans out. Soon the mysteries will be unraveled... I hope... Anyway, here's the next bit of the current story line. Don't forget to review! Your reviews make me very happy!_

_Also, check out my new Doctor Who fic 'Journey's Beginning' The Doctor takes on a new companion who also has a few mysteries surrounding her. Got a few plot bunnies running there too since Journey's end. Enjoy!_

**Fear 3**

They were seated around one of the tables in their favorite pub. It wasn't far from the hub and they could easily walk back. Jack had decided not to join them for some reason, so it was just the four of them. Ianto came up with four beers and handed them out, before sitting an taking his own.

"Ok," Gwen started, "Taye needs a girl!"

Taye looked shocked, "I do?"

Ianto laughed, "Yeah. Gwen's got Rhys, I've got Jack and now Astra has Danny."

Astra grinned wickedly, "So true, our Taye needs a girl... Or would you prefer..."

"A girl will be just fine, but I'll have you know I kind of had a girl friend..." He started. Half mumbling into his beer.

"You did?" Gwen asked surprised.

He nodded, "Yeah... From the medical corp... We dated for a few years, but broke it off when we got assigned to the same ship... And then I joined Torchwood, I didn't think I should start it up with her again..."

"Name?" Astra asked, "We want details!"

He looked at her, "Oh yeah? Then you've got to tell us about Danny boy!"

"I do not! This conversation is about you!" She retaliated.

"Nuh uh!" Ianto interjected, "We hear about Taye's girlfriend then you tell us about Danny. We want to know!"

"Haven't you gus tortured me enough today?"

Gwen thought, "No!" She then looked at Taye, "Ok, tell us about her."

He sighed and put his beer down on the table, "Her name is Kim. We worked together on base, but they have rules about ship assignments and relationships. I haven't really spoken to her since..."

"Were you serious?" Gwen asked.

He shrugged, "I guess... But... I don't know, she's still in the Navy and I'm with Torcchwood, it wouldn't work."

"Why not?" Astra asked.

"Because... She'd ask to many questions. She would want to know about Special Ops and that."

"Yeah, but a military girl would understand Classified and Top Secret," Ianto speculated.

Taye sighed, "It wouldn't work anymore..." He looked miserable, "There's an exception to the relationship rule and that's if you're married..."

"You asked her?" Gwen asked.

He nodded, "And she said no. I mean, we're still friends, but that hurts you know. I loved her, I guess I still do and I know she didn't want to make a decission like that due to reassignment, but... It hurts!"

They talked a little longer about Taye and Kim and various other topics, till Taye turned the conversation back to Astra and her new boyfriend, "So, who's ever heard of a blind date gone right?"

"I haven't," Gwen admitted, "Go on Astra."

She glared at Taye, "Well... He wound up calling me after the disaster of a first date that we had and we actually hit it off."

"You were late today," Ianto stated.

She shrugged, "Yeah? Your point?"

"Well, what happened last night?" Gwen asked, "We're all speculating."

She nodded again, "Yeah, I know that. I've heard it all day long!" She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks, "I... Went back to his place last night..."

Gwen held her hand out to the guys, "Pay up!"

Ianto and Taye groaned before fishing out their wallets and each handing Gwen twenty quid. Astra stared at the transaction, "You had a bet on me?"

Ianto looked at her, "You get in before me even and you came in after Gwen. Something seriously wrong there."

She sighed, "Right... Whatever..."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

They left the pub around nine. Gwen wanted to get home to Rhys, Taye was now brooding and Ianto had something else to do. He wouldn't elaborate. They walked along the Cardiff streets back to the Millenium Centre still pking jokes at each other about previous boyfriends and girlfriends.

They weren't drunk, but they still weren't ready for when three Weevils pounced on them from out of an alley way that they were walking past. Taye grabbed Astra away from the closest Weevil, almost causing her to stumble as he let go of her, to now defend himself from the Weevil's onslaught. For a fun night out to the pub, the hadn't thought to bring their weapons, let alone Weevil spray.

Ianto ducked as a Weevil tried to grab for his throat, "RUN!" He held. They weren't ready for a fight. Gwen, who'd been flung to the ground by another Weevil pulled herself to her feet and scrambled after Ianto and the others. Ianto had a few scratches on him from the Weevil who had tried to make him dinner.

"Damn it... He ripped Jack's favorite suit!" He cried as the four of them ran.

Gwen looked at him as if she was about to make some remark about him and Jack, but they were interupted when Taye called out to them from behind, "Some help here please!!"

They turned back to their friend. He was surrounded by the three Weevils, "Taye!" Astra called to him.

Taye noticed their tech again. She wasn't field trained, "Get her back to the hub!" He called.

"Not leaving you!" Ianto replied as he approached one of the Weevils.

Gwen noticed a plank of wood lying among the garbage in the alley way, "Ianto!" She called and tossed him the plank. She found another stray piece. A short metal pipe. She picked it up and joined Ianto as he approached the Weevils. She turned back to Astra, "Find some cover."

Astra did as she was told and ducked into a nearby store front from were she could still keep an eye out on her friends. She watched them. Ianto swung the plank of wood into the back of the Weevil's head. It turned it's attention from Taye to Ianto, but not before swiping at Taye with it's clawed hand, ripping his t-shirt almost in two and leaving a huge bleeding gash across his chest. Gwen also attacked the second Weevil, relieving Taye of another, leaving him to deal with only one. He looked around for something to attack with. He jumped away as the Weevil launched it's own attack against him.

Astra ducked back into the store entrance, really not wanting to watch the fight. Sure she'd seen Weevils before, safely locked away in the vault, but not aggressive ones on the street in need of food. Not face to face like this. She could barely handle watching weevil attacks on CCTV footage.

She was listening out for them though. She heard Gwen call to Taye and Ianto to Gwen. Each warning each other that there was another Weevil. She heard another noise though. She opend her eyes. She hadn't even realised that they'd been closed. She saw a Weevil staring straight at her. She screamed. Looking around she saw a news paper lying on the floor, still wrapped up. She grabbed it up.

The others had heard the scream and turned to see the fourth Weevil in the store front. Ianto and Taye broke away from their Weevils and ran for their friend. Gwen distracted the three from going after them. Ianto hit the Weevil causing it to turn to him. Taye ducked into the store front. Astra was standing in a corner. A shredded news paper in hand. She looked up at him. He reaches his hand to her and pulled her out of the alleyway.

He looks to the others, "RUN!!"

Gwen took off, leaving the three Weevils behind. She's now got a large gash down the side of her face. Ianto, whacks the Weevil in the store front once more before taking off with the others. There's a large gash to his arm, which he's trying to cradle as they run. They're not far from the Hub and Taye pulls Astra towards the stone slab. Gwen and Taye join them and they descend down into the hub just as the Weevil's tried to attack again. They held onto each other as the Slab reached the round. They made their ay to the medical bay where Taye suddenly became all Doctor again.

"Sit down," Ianto ordered.

Taye looked at him, "What?"

"You're injured worse then anyone, let us take care of you first," Gwen added, getting what Ianto was on about.

"But! I'm the medic here!" Taye protested.

"Just do as they say," Astra said, pulling him over to the table, "You guys take care of each other. I'll be back. With that, she dissapeared from the med bay.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Astra stormed into Jack's office and shut the door behind her, "Jack. We need to talk."

Jack looked up from the paperwork on his desk. He hadn't heard her come into the hub. She was fuming. What was it with the women in Torchwood? Gwen would storm in and yell at him. Tosh would've yelled at him from time to time. Now Astra. What could he have possibly done wrong this time?

"Ok, go on."

"What happened out there is your fault!"

"Whoa! Astra. I wasn't even there. How was it my fault? Hang on, what did happen?" Jack asked, obviously confused.

She walked up and placed her hands on his desk. Leaning over, she stared at him, "We were attacked. Four Weevils. If they hadn't of had to protect me! It would have been fine. You brought me into Torchwood two months ago officially, thats almost five months here all together and I can't protect myself should something go wrong!"

Jack stared defiantly at her, "You were never meant to be in the field. And what do you mean you were attacked by four Weevils?"

"So?" She asked, "I mean we were walking back to the hub and we were attacked. Back to what I was saying though. That doesn't mean when something goes wrong, I shouldn't be able to handle myself! Jack, if they hadn't of been worried about me, they wouldn't be as badly injured as they are now!"

"Astra, we made the decision before I asked you. We wouldn't train you to fight aliens! And how badly injured are they? Are they Ok?"

"They'll be ok. Ianto's got a gash to his arm and apparntly your favorite suit is ruined."

Jack looked horrified, "Not the maroon one!"

She glared at him, "Taye's got a huge gash across his chest and Gwen's got one right down her face."

He got up and walked to the window. He watched what he could see. They were taking care of each other and apparently Astra wasn't done with him yet.

"And what about the next time the Hub gets attacked? Or the next time we get attacked on the way back from the pub?" She stared at him, "If I hadn't of been there, they would've been able to concentrate on the task at hand. Instead, they all got injured and the weevils got away! Jack, I'm not saying train me so that I can go out in the field all the time. I'm saying train me so this doesn't happen again!"

Jack sighed and looked down. She was right. Even when Ianto hadn't been out in the field, he could still take care of himself, "I'll think about it. Come back when the others have gone home and I'll give you my decision."

She nodded, "That's all I ask." With that she left his office.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

She was still mad with Jack as she mad her way back to the med bay to see the others. Gwen had bandaged Taye up, Ianto's arm was dressed and in a sling and Taye was finishing off dressing Gwen's facial wound. They were a miserable sight with their matching bandages.

"Come on you guys. I'll drive you all home," She said.

"You? Drive the SUV?" Ianto asked sceptically.

She glared at him, "What? You think I can't drive?"

Gwen had to put her foot in now, "Nope, the men around here think women can't drive the SUV!"

"We are not going there Gwen!" Ianto retaliated, he remembered Owen's thoughts about women and the SUV, "It's just I didn't actually know Astra had a car liscence."

She grinned wickedly, "Who says I do? We're Torchwood!"

Taye stared at her, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh would you lot hurry up. Of course I have a car liscence," She insisted. Ianto looked doubtfully at her. Give a groan of frustration. She stalked off to her desk and came back with her purse. She opened it and pulled out a driver's liscence, "Happy? Received before I joined Torchwood."

They grabbed their belongings and headed to the garage. Astra got into the front seat of the SUV wile Ianto got in beside her. Gwen and Taye in the back.

As they drove Astra remembered that she was still mad with Jack. First of all. He should have been there. He dosn't go anywhere without her weapon, unlike them... Then of course there's the fact that he can't die, but she didn't wish that upon him. And the issue of her training or lack there of.

"Oh, I spoke to Jack while you guys were in the med bay," She said as they neared Taye's place.

"Yeah?" Gwen aked, "What did he have to say?"

"You guys can have the day off tomorrow," She said. A collective sigh of relief went through them. Even Ianto seemed pleased with that idea. She di feel guilty for lying to them, but she'd make it up to Jack one way or another...

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Jack watched over the CCTV as Astra parked the SUV. He wasn't happy about what she'd said earlier, but he knew she was right. He'd been debating it in his head ever since she'd left his office and every time he came up with a new reason to train her to protect herself instead of a reason to send her home. He listened as the doors opened, indicating her arrival to the main hub. She didn't come straight up to him. She fixed some things up around her desk first and even did some general cleaning, like Ianto would have done usually.

She looked up and noticed him watching her. He motioned for her to come up. Putting down the bag she'd had in her hands, she did, "Yes?"

"I've made my decision," She nodded, but didn't show any signs of excitement. Obviously, not sure if he'd turn her down or not, "Come on, I'll teach you to shoot," She grinned and followed him to the basement, as they walked he continued, "This does not mean you'll be spending any time in the field. It's just a precaution. And later I might give you some hand to hand training."

"That's fine," Astra said. She'd get around to field work later.

Jack spent the next few hours teaching her to shoot with various hand guns, much in the same way he had Gwen, over two years earlier. One thing Jack appreciated though was the fact that Astra hadn't tried to shoot him by accident or take down the roof. Her aim was a bit off, but they worked on it.

It was after midnight when they stopped. Jack noticed her getting tired and something nudged at his memory, "Come on up to my office."

They placed the guns back on the tray and headed upstairs. He motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs as he got a bottle of Applejack out from the drawer. It wasn't his usual, but he knew it was her favorite, "I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday."

She smiled and watched as he poured two glasses, "Thank you."

"I guess today wasn't exactly the best way to spend one's birthday, with what happened and all," Jack said as he handed her one glass and took the other for himself, "And... You didn't tell the others I noticed."

She laughed and shrugged as they clinked glasses. She took a sip then looked up at him, "It's ok really. It's not like it's really my birthday anyway..."

Jack nodded, "I guess not... It's the day Social services found you right?"

"Yeah... And they guessed I was about sixteen. I could be younger or older. Only by about a year, but it's strange you know?"

Jack nodded, "I do actually. Traveling really puts you off and being around as long as I have, it's easy to forget the years."

"How old are you? If you had to guess?" She asked.

Jack leaned back in his chair, "I honestly don't know exactly, but I'd guess somewhere around one-hundred and fifty... And that's not including the two thousand years that Grey had me buried beneath the city..."

"Wow..."

Jack laughed, "Come on, enough about me. What else did you do today?"

"I went to lunch with Keeley, Zoe and Shannon. We had a good time, but they had to get back to school. It's weird, not going to school everyday, but coming here instead."

"Shannon's the new girl that moved in at the start of the semester right, the one with the four brothers?"

Astra nodded, "Yeah. She's great. A local to Cardiff unlike the rest of us."

"Nothing with Danny?" He asked coyly.

She glared at him, "No... I saw Danny yesterday... And... Yeah well... I didn't actually tell him about my so called birthday."

They drank and chatted into the morning. They talked about anything and everything as if they'd known each other forever. There was a strange companionship between the two which made no sense to anyone, as if they'd known each other before. He smiled to himself as she fell asleep with her head on his desk. He took the glass out of her hand and looked around. It was five in the morning. In three hours the others would be in. He got up and picked Astra up. He carried her gently through the hub to the couch, where he laid her down and pulled the blanket over her.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Astra tossed and turned in her sleep. Visions of the fight with the Weevils filled her mind, but instead of being useless, she'd fought back. Her arm becoming a huge sword like weapon. She'd slashed at the Weevil's unable to be injured by them. Ianto and Gwen had looked on in fear of her, while Taye had looked amazed. She'd read the file on the sleepers, she knew they were deadly and aimed for world domination using their advanced forces. She tossed again as her dream carried her through the events after the fight. Running off from the team to start the invasion...

Jack came down from his office when he heard a noise fom the main area. He looked around. No one was in yet but Astra who was still sleeping. He was about to go back his office when he heard the noise again. It was someone crying. He turned back to the only other person in the hub. He moved closer to the couch and he could hear it clearly now. Astra was sobbing and mumbling something in her sleep. She tossed and turned on the couch. He hoped it had just been the alcohol that they had drunk, but he remembered Ianto finding her here a few days earlier also crying.

She sat up, "NOOO!" She screamed.

Jack was beside her in an instant, "What's wrong?" He whisperd to her.

She looked at him. Her eyes still fogged with sleep, "Umm... I..." She looked around the hub, anywhere but at him, but as she did, she was hit by the visions from the other night. Her opening the rift, Jack not being able to stop her. She shook her head again, "Nothing Jack... Just a nightmare." She threw the blanket off of her and tried to stand up, but Jack stopped her. She looked at him.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

She shook her head an looked at the time, "No... And I have to get ready... The others will be in soon..." With that she got up, making Jack let go of her and headed to the Locker room. Jack stared after her, woundering what was happening with her.

Half an hour Later, Astra stood in the doorway to Jack's office biting her lip. He looked up at her just as she was about to walk away, "Yes?"

She stopped and smiled nervously at him, "Uhh... Yeah..."

"What's up?" Jack asked. He was hoping she'd changed her mind and would talk to him.

She came in and stood opposite him, "Well... I... I just remembered that... I... Might of told the others that you said... They could have the day off today..."

Jack gaped at her for a moment, then stood up and rounded his desk, "You did what?" He hadn't expected that...

"Well... I... I was mad with you last night and they can't do any useful work anyway and..." She was rambling.

Jack waited for her to finish, "Are you done?" She nodded sheepishly, "Ok, first of all I was going to give them the day off and secondly, don't ever do that again. Ok?"

She nodded, "Ok... Thanks Jack... I'll be downstairs if you need me." She turned and headed down to her desk to get some work done. There were four Weevils on the loose that needed collecting.

Jack watched her leave his office. He was concerned about her. Ianto had mentioned to him that she'd slept there a few days earlier and that he'd caught her crying. After tonight, he was pretty certain it had to do with a nightmare. He watched her settle down at her desk. She appeared hesitant before getting to work. Totally unlike her. She was usually talking about work before she even sat down. He shook his head and sighed. How were they going to be by without Ianto's coffee?

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

By the end of the week, the four Weevils had been brought in, along with two others. Gwen, Ianto and Taye were back at work. And no one had mentioned to them that Astra adn't actually been allowed to give them a day off. During the week, Jack had caught her three times sleeping in the hub, each time she'd been woken up by a nightmare and refused to speak to him. The others had caught on to the odd atmosphere around their friend too. She was almost afraid of them. The only joy she seemed to get was from her dates with her new boyfriend. They'd spoken to Jack about it and no one could find a reason why.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Things slowly seemed to get better around the hub. Astra was slowly becoming her perky self again. She came bounding in through the cog door one day after stepping out for a lunch date with Danny. Jack was glad that she actually appeared happy to be at work again. Her nightmares didn't seem as bad at the moment.

Jack approached the centre of the hub, "Ok, any reports anyone?" He asked.

Taye came up from the med bay, "Yeah. I think I have something for you. It's preliminary until we run the details through the database, but this thing seems to be a water based alien. It has gills."

"Three fisherman spotted it early yesterday morning," Gwen added, "They pulled it on board their boat and it attacked a fourth man with them."

"That fourth man died this morning..." Taye added.

"The three that originally caught it have been retconned. The story states that the fourth man fell over board and was attacked by a shark. The other three tried to save him and after getting him back on board collapsed. It was too traumatizing for them to remember," Ianto explained.

"Good, good," Jack said, "And all the files are in place for the cover story?"

Atra nodded, "Yeah. No issue there Jack. I was about to start searching our mystery alien through the database."

Jack nodded, "Great. Finish that up and this case is a wrap," He wandered back up to his office.

Gwen came over to Astra, "So? How was your date?"

Astra blushed, "It was lovely."

"And? Come on. You're young and if I recall it's today a month since you met," Gwen persisted.

Astra rolled her eyes and nodded, "Yeah... We went to lunch by the bay and he gave me this!" She ducked down and grabbed up her bag. From it, she pulled a small Teddy Bear. It had white fur and a big red heart saying: 'I love you.'

"Oh my god! That is so cute!" Gwen gushed, "So, you really like him?"

Astra nodded, "Yeah... I think... I think I might love him too Gwen..."

Gwen hugged the younger girl, "Good on you!"


	21. Fear 4

_A/N: I never expected this story line to go one so long, but it did. I hope you enjoy it. In the next part the team help the cops invesitge a series of robberies seemingly against Torchwood officers and the mystery of one of their own is finally revealed... _

_Oh, I also just realised in an earlier section I mentioned the safe password and I got it wrong. It's ctually Rhea Silvia, but I'll clear up that mistake later, perhaps in the sequel that I have plannned._

_Anja_

**Fear 4**

_The cog door into the hub opened as she came down the stairs. She made her way over to her work station. She looked around. Something wasn't right. It was too silent in here. Blood still dripped from the metal floor and the small pool around the water tower was slowly turning crimson. She holstered the weapon on her hip and slowly walked around the hub_. _She spotted Gwen's body laying half in the water, a dark red puddle spreading from her and into the water._

"GWEN!" She called to her friend.

In the autopsy bay the walls were covered in blood splatter and she could just see Taye's lifeless form slumped against the back wall, "TAYE!" She cried.

She closed her eyes as she continued past the scene. He foot kicked something and her eyed opened. Ianto's lifeless eyes stared up at her. Her coffee cup in his hand, "Yan?" She sobbed.

She ran to Jack's office, screaming for him, nearly slipping on bloody footprints. She ran up the stairs and barged in, but he was leaning back in his chair. A hole in his head. She watched slightly horrified as he hole sealed itself up. Jack's body siezed as he gasped for breath and his eyes opened. He stared at her accusingly and said only one word, "Why?"

Astra shot up off the couch as she screamed. She was sitting there, breathing hard trying desperatly to forget Jack's question. Anything. To forget it all. She glanced around the hub and all she could see was their bodies. She choked back a sob, hoping no one had heard her scream, that everyone had gone home as they were supposed to and that Jack was out on some late night Weevil hunt. She could hope that couldn't she?

She'd taken to sleeping at the hub, her nightmares were waking her friends worse then they ever had, every night she woke up, covered in sweat and unable to get back to sleep, but when a new dream came along, the urge to scream with fear was too much. She pulled her legs to herself and hugged them as she leaned against the back of the couch. She held her knees tightly and sobbed, unable to look around the hub without seeing the blood dripping off the desks or the blood red water in the pool with Gwen's body laying in it.

She hadn't been alone though, she never was. Jack always knew. He watched her from his office, always coming up when he heard her scream. He knew she left with the others, then returned several hours later via the lift, because it was quieter. He'd asked the others if they knew why she wasn't sleeping at home, but none of them answered. He could only guess that her nightmares were waking her roomates, if not several other apartments. He watched her silently for a moment. It had been a month since she'd started sleeping in the hub. Just over a month since Ianto had found her sobbing on the couch, the first time.

It had to stop, she spent her days staring at the hub as if some massive disaster had happened there and looking at them as if they were to be pitied. Her once great work was distracted and everytime something was just a little wrong she apologized profusely to any of them and she refused to look him in the eyes anymore. The only consolation was that she at least seemed happier recently.

Jack made his way carefully down the stairs as to not distub her. He'd tried to ask her in the mornings why she looked like she hadn't slept, she never answered him. It didn't matter that he already knew, but he'd hoped she could have figured it out herself. He needed to know what was going on with her. He sat down on the couch beside her and pulled he into his arms. She struggled against him, hitting him, insisting that he needed to let her go, but he didn't and he wouldn't until she told him what was happening.

"Astra?" He asked softly.

She pounded her small fists against his chest, "No... Go away Jack! Please!" She cried.

Instead he held her tighter, "Astra, talk to me."

He felt her shake her head against his chest. She'd stopped hitting him, that was at least something he thought. His white undershirt was stained with her tears. He held her to him, refusing to let her go, "Please Jack," She whimpered, "Let it go..."

"I can't..." He whispered back to her, "Something is keeping you awake at night Astra..."

She heaved a deep breath and looked up at him. Her eyes were red rimmed and they screamed fear to him. He hated seeing her like this. Was this their fault for bringing her into Torchwood? Her cheeks were blotchy and red from crying, "I..." She started but stopped as she tried to choke back another sob.

"Shhh..." He held her tightly, vowing once again to try and protect this girl from the dangers of the world and the universe, "It's not this new boyfriend is it?" He asked gently, almost jokingly.

She looked up at him, a small smile on her wet face and shook her head, "No. Danny's wounderful."

Jack nodded, "But it started when you met him. That night we took you from your date and you came back here."

"You know about that?"

"Yeah, Ianto told me..." He looked own at her, "It did start then though, right?"

She shook her head and buried her face in Jack's neck, "Coincidence," She replied.

"No such thing Astra," Jack insisted.

"Of course there is!"

"What do you dream of Astra?" He asked carefully.

He felt her eyes close against his shoulder, "Tonight?" She asked and he nodded, "I came into the hub..." She paused and took a deep breath, "There was blood everywhere... I found Gwen in the pool... It was going red with her blood..." She started to sob again and her tightened his hold on her, "The autopsy room was also covered in blood... Taye's..." She shuddered, obviously seeing the sight in her mind, "Ianto... He was lying over there..." She pointed somewhat aimlessly, but when Jack looked, she was pointing to Ianto's desk, "I went to find you..." She cried harder, "You... you were in your office, but you woke up..." She tried several times to continue speaking but nothing came out. Jack tried to sooth her, but the more he spoke the more she seemed to cry, finally she whispered in a voice he wasn't even certain he head, "You looked at me and asked me Why..."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Ianto entered the hub that morning and looked around. He spotted Jack sitting on couch, holding Astra. She appeared to be asleep, but he could tell she'd been cring recently. He made his way over quietly and gently shook Jack. Jack opened his eyes and looked at Ianto. He looked carefully down at the sleeping woman in his arms.

"It's bad," He whispered to Ianto.

Ianto looked down at her, "She finally told you?" He asked in a quiet whisper.

Jack nodded solemly, "Only one... I don't think they're all the same..."

Ianto frowned, "It started that night?" He asked.

Jack nodded again, "Yeah..."

"What about the good nights?"

Jack shrugged, "We didn't get that far."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Astra laughed as she and Danny walked down the street. It was a Friday afternoon and she'd managed to wrangle the entire weekend off from Jack. So, she and Danny were making the most out of it. He lead her through Cardiff as they talked about this and that. Anything but work was the rule of conversation. Every so often he'd lean in and whisper something sweet in her ear or kiss her cheek. She loved the feeling of being special. Her work didn't leave much chance for friends outside of the job and her life before Torchwood hadn't been normal either. Danny treated her as if she was the only thing that mattered and she loved it.

He lead her back to his apartment. It was the first night of their whole weekend. Astra had made Jack promise he wouldn't call her for any disasters. Unless of course the world was ending. Then she'd come back. She sat on the couch and watched as he worked cooking dinner himself. She could have spent forever watching him.

She got up and moved around the small apartment. Apart from the master bedroom, there was one guest room. Inbertween the two was a bathroom, where she'd intended on going. But she heard something come out of the spare bedroom. Glancing around, she ducked in. Curiosity was a bad trait of hers. One that made her a good Torchwood Officer.

The room was like a small workshop. The kind that would have made her very happy. The kind that looked like it belonged to Torchwood. But it didn't. A machine was beeping and Astra glanced at it. It ws a messaging device. Suddenly the door opened.

"You shouldn't be in here!"

Astra spun around, "I..." She decided to play the dumb card, "What is all this?"

"I work from home," He growled. She'd never seen him like this before. He stalked over to her, "What are you doing in here?"

"I just wanted to know more about you. You know everything about me," She replied.

"Is that so? Then why did you lie to me about where you work?" He asked moving around her, "Torchwood officer, six-nine-three."

She stared at him, there was no way he could know that. No one knew that, "I... Don't know what you're talking about..." She said, faltering.

"Don't you? Do you deny that your boss, Jack is Captain Jack Harkness?" He came back to her. He kept on going over facts about Torchwood that he could never have known.

"Stop it!" She cried.

He grinned wickedly at her, "Why? Cut too close to the bone?" He asked, reaching out to her. She ducked his touch. Jack had been surprised at how good she was in hand to hand combat. She was apparently naturally talented in it. She didn't believe him, "You know. I don't like liars."

"I never lied!" She said, backing away from him.

"Oh yeah? You said you worked for a security firm!" He approached her. She had her back almost to the wall. He took a swing and she ducked.

"We protect the world! That's security!" She yelled back at him.

"No, you keep all that power to yourself," He said.

She quickly opened the door and backed out before breaking into a run. She knew she needed help, but her phone was in her bag. She reached the front door, but it was now locked. She looked around. Danny had emerged from the hallway. He now had a nasty looking blade in his hand. She looked around. He approached her. She needed a plan now! She bolted from the door, and backed around the couch. He changed direction and gained on her quickly. She tried to think of what she knew about the apartment. The bathroom had a lock on the door. She needed to get there, but that wouldn't help if she had no way to get help.

Then she remembered. The other's had been on a job just before she'd left and she'd walked out with her headset still on. She'd slipped it into her jeans pocket. She took a deep breath just as Danny lunged for her. His weapon nicked her side. She cried out, but couldn't let that bother her. He scrambled up from the couch and she ran down the hall to the bathroom. She slammed the door shut and locked it. She knew it wouldn't hold long. She shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out the tiny head set. She clipped it to her ear...

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

"Guys?" He voice came through the computer communication system, "Jack?" A pause, "Gwen?" The voice sounded hushed, scared and very familiar, "Ianto? Taye?" And desperate, "Please... Somebody... Answer me..."

Ianto dropped what he was doing and ran down to Astra's work station. He clipped on the head set that lay there, "Astra?"

"Ianto? Where... Where are the others?" She asked. Ianto couldn't recall ever hearing her sound like this.

"Uhh, Taye and Gwen are in the shootin range and Jack's in his office... What's going on Astra? Aren't you with Danny this weekend?" He asked.

"Yan? The headset I've got has GPS. Track it and come! Please!" She whispered. Then he heard the sound of something breaking, some rusting and muffled voices. She'd put the headset in her pocket...

Jack was looking out at him from the upper walkway, "What's going on?"

Ianto didn't look up, instead he tried tracking the GPS like she'd told him, "I don't know... It was Astra... something's wrong she wants us to come. I believe she's in danger."

Jack nodded, "I'll get the others."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Jack lead the others into the apartment building. He motioned for Gwen and Taye to go round the back while he and Ianto took the front. It looked like any other apartment building. What could have gotten Astra to call them with such urgancy and desperation? Ianto woundered. Using his PDA they tracked the signal that her headset was giving off, "This way," He said to Jack, leading him up a stairwell.

As they neared the second floor they could actually hear the disturbance. There was a fight going on in one of the apartments. Jack thanks Astra's insistance that he teach her to fight. If he hadn't of, she may not have been alive for them to save. He looked at Ianto, who nodded. They kicked the door in.

The door cracked open with a thundering splintering sound. They saw Danny take a swing at Astra, who attacked him back in self defence. The noise startled her, allowing Danny to grab her...

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

"You can't have it both ways, Captain Jack!" Danny spat. He held Astra tight in his arms, the blade slid under her throat, holding her there in place, "You can have her, but then I walk away, Or you kill me and I kill her, which way will it be?"

Jack and Ianto held their wepons steady on the guy. Jack looked to Astra, trying to read her face, anything so he knew what she wanted him to do, but there was nothing there. She was blank and his heart broke seeing her like this. He'd seen her that day on the bay, so happy with him. Any time someone brought Danny Achor up, she'd light up. She been practically glowing when she'd asked him for this weekend off. He hadn't been able to say no. He wished he had, "Let her go Danny."

Jack noticed Gwen and Taye appear in the doorway behind Danny and Astra. Taye looked like he was ready to rip Danny's head right off with his bare hands. Gwen looked at the scene, then at Jack. Both she and Taye had a clean shot if he wanted them to take it. But Jack wouldn't look at her to give her that answer.

Danny's scowl became a grin that freaked Ianto and Jack out. It was wicked. As if he was laughing at them, yet still scowling. He pulled Astra closer to him and they saw her wince in pain as his arm tightened arond her waist. Jack looked at her again, he needed her to get away from him. He'd spent weeks teaching her to defend herself, now when she really needed it, she'd gone blank, "Tick tock Captain," Danny said, and to reinforce his point, he pulled the blade slowly across their colleague's neck. Not deep enough to kill her, but enough to cause little speckles of blood to appear, "You know, is it really safe to have someone who can hack into anything working for you? Couldn't she say... Open your precious rift... And what do you know about her? Who is she? Where does she come from? How do you know she's not with you to kill you all? Your precious retcon doesn't work on her, what are you going to do with her when she gets to old to be Torchwood? Oh wait, no one ever gets too old! Except maybe you Jack. Aren't you over your use by date?"

"I suggest you shut up!" Ianto hissed.

Danny looked at him, "And what threat is a Teaboy to me?"

Ianto looked hurt. No one had called him Teaboy since Owen had died. No one. As much as he hated it, he knew Owen was always a good friend and that was his. His hurt face rapidly changed to fury, "Don't. Call. Me. Teaboy!"

"Oooh!" Danny chided, "Mr. Jones is angry. Have you ever asked yourself how she managed to mean so much to all of you before she joined Torchwood?" Danny asked, before pulling Astra with him and spinning to face Gwen and Taye, "And what about you two?"

"What about us?" Taye hissed.

"Well, PC Cooper and Chief Petty Officer Rikes, how do your loved ones deal with your jobs? All the fighting? Wouldn't it be easier to just quit. Walk away and leave this all behind? Why doesn't Captain Jack hire more people like her?" He asked holding Astra, "Wy doesn't he hire people who don't have anyone to care for them huh?"

Gwen looked towards Jack, he was ready to fire, why hadn't he? Taye looked towards Astra, trying to find anything of his friend, but he couldn't see any of the life and spark that made her Astra. Their Astra. He turned back to Jack and Ianto, "Time's up Captain. I guess me and the little darling here will just be leaving. He started to pull the blade against her neck again and Jack fired. One clean shot through Danny Achor's forhead. He fell back to the ground, carrying Astra with him as he plummeted. They fell to the floor with a heavy thud. Taye and Gwen ran over to the fallen couple. Gwen removed the knife from the dead man's hand, while Taye tried to release his grip on her waist.

Jack and Ianto joined them, they finally managed to get him to let go of her and Taye pulled her to him. She didn't move herself or make a sound as he pulled her away. Jack slipped his great coat off and handed it to Taye, who draped it over Astra's shoulders. Her face was covered in blood and there were specks of blood in her hair and over her clothes. He lifted her chin gently. She niether resisted or assited him. He could see the ugly mark made by the knife.

"I'll take care of that once we get to the hub, Ok?" He said to her. She didn't reply though. He looked to Jack with a worried expression over his face.

Jack grabbed Ianto, "Seal the area off, come back later for the body," He whispered. Ianto nodded and headed out to the SUV, "Gwen, find Astra's stuff while Taye and I get her to the SUV, Ok?" Gwen nodded and dissapeared out of the room.

Jack walked over to Taye who was still holding the catatonic young woman. Jack had seen Gwen like that, when Billis had killed Rhys. Owen, when Katie had died. Ianto, after Lisa. Toshiko after Mary and Tommy. He looked down at his to newst team members and sighed. How long would it be till someone had to hold Taye as he was holding Astra now? He knelt beside the two, "Come on, lets get her to the car," He said.

Taye nodded and tried to stand up, while supporting Astra. Jack helped by taking half her weight and together they lead her to the car. Gwen and Ianto rejoined them after completing their tasks. Jack drove the SUV back to the hub. He and Ianto in the front, Gwen, with Taye and Astra in the back. She looked like a small child, wrapped in Jack's coat. Taye refused to let go of her all through the ride.

When they got back to the Hub, Taye took her to the med bay and gently cleaned the knife wound to her thoat. After he'd done the obvious he'd scanned her for any other injuries. She was bruised and had a few other lacerations. He sook his head as he started to work on those as well. She still hadn't spoken to anyone. It was like she'd been moving on automatic the whole time. She could feel Taye taking care of her and she could hear the others talking, but what they were saying was lost to her. While cleaning her neck wound he'd also managed to clean her face from Danny's blood. He smiled sadly at her, then handed her over to Jack and Gwen. He and Ianto needed to get the body. Something hadn't been right back at the house.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Astra slid down the wall of the locker room. She hugged her knees tight to herself, not really caring how much it hurt. She felt her body heave as she sobbed. She'd spent hours trying to block it all out, but she couldn't handle it anymore. She could still feel his touch on her skin and how it felt to be in his arms. Tears streamed down her face as she sat there. In her mind, images of them together flashed before eyes, overlapping with those of her nightmares. Nightmares caused by him. She was sute of it. She felt betrayed. She felt hurt. She also saw in her minds eye when Danny had held her there. Forcing Jack and the others to make a decison to save her. She could also still feel Danny's blood on her and she'd already showered twice.

Jack stood in the doorway to the locker room. He'd sent the others home hours ago. He'd waited for her to come out of the locker room, but she hadn't. He felt bad for how things had gone down with Danny. He really did. He hadn't wanted to kill him, but Astra's life meant more to the team. They needed her. Also, he'd recieved Taye's Autopsy report. Danny had been a genetic experiment. His DNA was mutated. He walked over to her and quietly slid down beside her. He took her in his arms gently. Her quiet sobs became heart wrenching as she clung to him. Her hands dug into his shirt as he genty rubbed her back and tried to sooth her.

"I'm sorry Astra... I really am," He whispered to her. Like Gwen, he'd made Astra promise that her life outside of Torchwod would remain. She'd tried that and what had become of it, but a broken heart and memories that would hurt her forever?

"Why?" She whispered to him, "Why me?"

He hugged her close, "I don't know sweetheart... I don't know..."

Her crying lessened but he knew it hadn't stopped. He gently rocked her, trying to calm her further, "You want me to take you home?"

"NO!" Her abruptness startled him, but he waited for her to explain, "I don't... I don't want to talk to Keely... I don't... want to tell her..." She said softly to him.

Jack nodded, "Ok..." He was suprised by how tightly she gripped his shirt. It was as if she was trying her hardest to make sure he was there. That he was real and that he wouldn't go anywhere, "Do you want to tell me about the dreams..."

She shook her head against him, "I already did..."

"No... You only told me about one... There were others," He said softly.

She sniffled and sofly she began to speak. She told him about being in the hub and opening the rift. Not caring, infact, laughing about the world wide disasters she'd caused. She told him of being a sleeper, and leading the charge against the human race. She told him again of the nightmare she'd had when she'd killed the team and he'd awoken to her. As well as other nightmares that had nothing to do with Torchwood. All through it he held her. He never told her any of them were ridiculous, that she could never have opened the rift without the rest of them, or that if she'd been a sleeper niether Taye nor Owen could have ever treated her.

"It's Ok," He whispered, "You'd never do anything like that and you're not a Sleeper."

She nodded weakly against his chest, "I thought he loved me..." She whispered, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks and onto his shirt.

"Shhh," He hugged her, "We love you, all of us."

He sat with her and gently rocked her to sleep. Heavens knew she needed it. Once he was sure she was asleep he picked her up and carried her to his office, where he gently took her down to his room. He layed her down and covered her with the blanket. He watched her for a few minutes, making sure she was sleeping. She needed to wake up somewhere else other then that couch. He hoped that tonight wouldn't be disturb by nightmares. Then he climbed up the ladder to leave her alone.


	22. Memories 1

**Memories 1**

Astra sat at her desk. It was late afternoon and she'd was staring at a letter that she'd received that morning in the mail. She couldn't really believe what she was reading, but it was all there in black and white. The University wanted her out of the apartment that she shared with the girls. She had to admit, living alone would make her job easier, but part of her didn't want to. She sighed and placed the paper down. Like she didn't have enough to do. Now she had to go house hunting.

She looked around. Gwen and Taye were out on a job, Jack was in is office and Ianto was with him. She didn't want to know. Honestly. She opened up a web browser and looked for local realty.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, hovering over Astra's work station, a while later. She minimized a window she'd been working in and looked up at him.

"Nothing."

He leaned against the desk, "Lying doesn't become you."

She rolled her eyes, "So?"

"Oh, come on... I can be really annoying!" Jack insisted.

"Don't I know it!" She looked away from him and spotted Ianto, "Yan, can't you take him and make him leave me alone?"

"Well... I could... But last time I kept him busy while you were here, you complained."

Astra rolled her eyes again and sighed, "Right... Of course..."

"You really shouldn't roll your eyes at me so often Ms. Lifrey," Jack said with one of his charm grins. Then picked up the letter she'd left lying around, "What's this?"

"Nothing!" She tried to get the letter back from him before he could read it.

He looked up at her. He'd won and managed to read the letter, "They're kicking you out?"

She nodded, "Yes... I'm not at the university full time and my job apparently pays too well. I don't qualify for student accommodation anymore."

"But it's not a dorm?" He said, "Hang on, they can kick you out because you make too much money? Remind me to pay you guys less!"

She shruggd, "Apparently and yeah, I know the apartment isn't a dorm, but it's still owned by the university. So, what they want they get!"

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

A flash of light lit up the apartment momentarily. The man who'd entered with the flash of light looked around. It was a largish apartment, decorated in warm colours. Slightly messy. He walked around, looking at various things. He was getting frustrated. This was the eleventh apartment he'd enterd and searched. He was never going to find her. He slumped down in a chair and held his head. It was an impossible mission. He'd promised to protect her and now he couldn't even find her. He didn't want to give up, but there were hundreds of adderesses on his list. Some didn't even exist anymore, others hadn't been built yet, but he didn't have years or names. Just adderesses and the year he was supposed to send her to. One day he was going to get caught.

He looked up and a photo caught his eye. He remembered the face. A candle and a white rose lay round the picture. Crystal Trent. The girl from the university. He jumped off the chair and stared at the photo. Would she hate him for what he'd done to her friend? The girl hadn't been her friend though. She had been a threat. He'd been there when she'd been hired to hunt down his lover and kill her good.

He looked at the other photos that scattered the bookshelves and walls. He picked one up, it was a close up of four girls, dressed up for a fancy night out. There was a girl in a maroon dress. He traced her face gently with his finger. That was her. This was the place, or at least who ever lived here knew her. It was a start. He moved from the living room. He needed to find her and this was the first true lead he'd had in ages. He went through the cupboards and draws of the living room. He littered everything over the floor. He found a few bills with people's names on them, but not the name he was after.

He went to the bed rooms. The first he entered had two beds. Two girls shared this room. Again he went through the closets and desks. Everything he could find, but there was nothing. The next room, was a single room, which obviously belonged to a girl with money. The clothes were brand named, books neatly arranged on the desk. He tore it all apart looking for a clue as to where she could be.

The third bedroom, was clean. Everything in it's rightful place. On the desk, were Uni books and a few sketch books. He picked one up. Sitting on the bed he flipped through the pages and felt his heart stop. A sketch of her. He traced his fingers over her face, her real face. The one he'd fallen in love with. In the picture she was holding a small boy, around ten. The boy was hugging her. Beside them was a robot dog that he'd only ever seen once. The day he'd lost her. What had the dog's name? K-9? Had she been a Mother? How much was there about her that he and the others hadn't known?

He flipped a few more pages and felt like crying when he saw himself. He was holding her. It was just after a mission. Their friends were beside them, but he was the one that had his arms wrapped around her, "I thought she said she wouldn't remember..." He murmered to himself.

He put the sketch book down and wandered around the room. This was it. This was the new her. It looked so different from her dorm room at the academy. There was a photo on the bookshelf by her desk. She was with a group of people and she looked happy. The five of them. She was inbertwine two men. The one in the centre of the group, looked like, "Oh god... Boe..."

He sat back down on the bed and dropped the photo beside him. She was with Boe. She was safe then right? But what if he didn't know who she was? He picked up the sketch book, then activated his wristband. He dissapered in a flash of light...

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

PC Andy Davidson looked around the apartment. A young woman was sitting on a chair talking with another Constable. He walked around and listened to what the others were saying.

"There was no sign of forced entry... Again."

He looked through the rooms. Things had been torn from the closets, papers littered the floors from the desks, except in the last room. The last room was still spotless. The only thing out of place, was a photo frame lying on the bed. He picked it up and looked at it. He knew everyone in that photo. Torchwood.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Gwen.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Gwen looked around the hub. She was on the phone to Andy, "Astra, come here," She said. Astra made her way over to Gwen and waited as she talked on the phone. She hung up, thanking Andy then looked at her friend, "That was Andy. He's at your place. Apparently Shannon came home and found the place ransacked.

Astra looked horrified, "Is Shannon Ok?"

"Shannon's fine... There is one wierd thing though... Your room was the only one not touched."

Astra looked confused by this, "What?"

"Come on. I think Shannon could use a friend," Gwen stood up and grabbed her coat. Astra dashed to get her own.

As they made their way out the cog door, Jack came to them, "Where are you two going?"

"Andy called, Astra's place got broken into," Gwen explained.

Jack's eyes widened, "Come on, I'll drive."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Jack parked the SUV outside the apartment block. He and Gwen followed Astra into the apartment block and they could all hear the groans. What was Torchwood doing there? The officer outside her door stopped them.

"This isn't anything Special Ops needs to be concerned with."

Astra glared at the man, "This is my apartment. I live here and I'm gonig to go be with my friend. Do you have an issue with that?"

Jack just grinned as the officer stepped aside, Allowing Astra and them through. Obviously not willing to deal with the wrath of the young woman. Shannon looked up, "Astra!" She rushed over and hugged her room mate.

Astra looked around, "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know..." Shannon said, "I came home and found it like this."

Andy came to them, "Do you girls know if anything is missing?"

"I... I haven't looked..." Shannon replied.

Astra sat her down, "I'll go look, Ok?" Shannon nodded and Astra started a search through the apartment. Nothing appeared to be missing. She looked devestated as she went through her friend's rooms. She entered hers and almost everythng was in it's right place. It didn't make any sense.

Jack looked around, "Why didn't the thief touch your room?"

"They did..." She said.

"So, anything missing?" Andy asked.

She looked at her desk, "Nothing valuable..." She replied, "Andy, did you move that photo?" She pointed to the bed.

He shook his head, "No, I found it there."

"What's missing Astra?" Jack asked.

"My sketch book."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Back at the hub, they were gathered in the board room. The robbery wasn't really a Torchwood case, but what could it hurt looking at the alien possibillites? Jack looked to Gwen, who'd been in constant contact with Andy ever since they'd left Astra's apartment, "And what did PC Davidson have for us Gwen?"

"There have been ten other robberies around Cardiff," Gwen started, "All reletively the same. No sign of forced entry. The places are pulled apart, as if the intruder was looking for something. Nothing is ever taken and there is no link between the adderesses and the occupants."

"Well, we're pretty good at finding links," Ianto said, "So show us the adderesses."

Gwen put the adderesses on the plasma and they all looked at them, "I know those adderesses," Jack finally said, "Astra, bring up these files would you: Mallory Walsh, Darrien Holt, myself... Lillian Aldridge, Harry George, Steven Duke, Tobias Cole, Julianne Marway and Suzie Costello" Astra did and the files started to pop up over the screen, "Look at their adderesses," Jack said, getting up to point them out on the plasma screen. Each of the people he'd mentioned, had lived at one of those adderesses.

"I can't imagine you not living at the hub..." Taye said as they looked at Jack's own file.

"Once upon a time, I lived elsewere!" Jack said, "But following that theme, Astra fits in as a Torchwood Officer."

"What about the tenth one?" Gwen asked.

"Don't know it," Jack said.

"Well, then that's an anomaly right?" Astra asked.

"What if..." Into started, "Some of these names go back to when Jack first started at Torchwood, that's over a hundred years ago, what if the one we can't identify is a future Torchwood adderess?"

"It's plausible..." Gwen agreed.

"Ok, assuming that Torchwood is the link," Astra asked, "How are they getting in?"

"That is a very good question..." Jack replied, he looked to Astra, "Have you decided where you're staying till it's cleared up?"

"Uhh... No..." She replied.

"We have a couch at my place if you're interested?" Gwen offered.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Gwen entered the apartment and looked around cautiously, somewhat expecting to find it in a similar state to Astra's, but it was clean and she was rewarded with the scent of spaghetti sauce in the air.

"Something smells good!" She said as she walked into the kitchen.

Rhys turned to her and smiled, "I was hoping you'd like it!" He kissed her quickly, then turned back to the sauce pot.

"Astra's apartment got broken into today..." Gwen said, leaning against the counter beside the stove.

He looked at her, "Really? The girls Ok?"

"Bit shaken up, they're all staying elsewhere for now," Gwen said, taking to wooden spoon from him and tasting the sauce, "Your mum's recipe?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"I hope you don't mind... I offered Astra our couch..."

He looked at her, "That's fine... Did you think I'd be mad?"

Gwen shrugged, "I know how you feel about having people from work over."

Rhys stopped stirring the sauce, "Gwen, her apartment was broken into, it's understandable that she doesn't want to stay there!" Rhys turned the stove down and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Where is she?"

"Jack took her by the apartment to pick some things up, he'll drop her off here in a little."

"Wasn't so keen on going by herself?"

Gwen shook her head, "No..."

Rhys leaned down and kissed her tenderly, "Then I better get as much of this in before she arrives..."

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Gwen rested her forehead against Rhys's, "They're here..."

He kissed her again quickly, "Ok."

Gwen went to the door and opened it, Jack and Astra stood there, "Come on in!" Gwen said, holding the door open. Jack followed Astra in. Gwen noticed that she hadn't brought much, her laptop bag, the bag she usually had a for work and a small backpack which Jack was carrying.

Astra looked at her, "Gwen, thank you..." She spotted Rhys in the kitchen, "Hi Rhys... Thanks!"

"No problem at all," Rhys called, "Hope you like spaghetti! Hi Jack."

"Rhys."

"You want to stay?" Gwen asked him.

Jack shook his head, "No... Ianto's waiting for me back at the hub!"

"Well, you better not keep Ianto waiting then!" Astra replied with a smirk. Gwen laughed.

Jack gave both of them a quick kiss on th cheek, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Then left.

Gwen looked at Astra, "I think he just gave us permission to do anything we want!" Both of them laughed as they headed to the kitchen.

"That smells good Rhys!" Astra said as she smelled the Spaghetti.


	23. Memories 2

_A/N: Tis is the next to last part of this story. It's also I think one of the shortest chapters if not the shortest. I wanted to stop it at a resonable area, because the last bit has some explanations about whats been going on. I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to reply and tell me what you thnk! Anja_

**Memories 2**

"I've got Rift activity!" Astra called out.

"Where?" Jack called, coming down from his office.

"Near Taye's place, but listen to this before you go. I cross referanced the robberies and their dates and times to rift spikes that hadn't really caught my attention at the time. They were all too small for something to have actually come through the rift. So I don't think it's the rift, maybe someone using the rift. I only mention it now, because I've been working on a theory and I think that since whatever it is, is near Taye's place, kinda proves it."

"Let's go!" Taye called. Really not wanting his apartment to be next. Gwen and Ianto followed Jack and Taye out of the hub.

"I'll be here!" Astra called after them

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Jack and the team entered the aprtment and looked around. The main room was dark and thr figure of a man could be seen staring at a photo on Taye's wall. Jack motioned for Taye to hit the lights. The lights flickered on and the form of a man became clear. He was wearing what appeared to be a military jacket, but definatly of alien nature. He had soulder length brown hair which was tied up in a low pony tail. He looked at them. He spotted the owener of the apartment, but it was the man next to him that made his hear stop, "Boe..."

Jack Harkness was a reasonable man. Usually. But after seeing who was standing in the middle of Taye's apartment, everything that held him together left him. The man that stepped through the rift was a liar, a thief and a murderer.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you where you stand Rhiley."

The rest of the team watched. They'd never seen Jack like this. It was if something had come over him. Taye, Ianto and Gwen watched as the other man held his hands up.

The man, Jack had called Rhiley said, "Because I didn't kill her."

Jack looked at Rhiley. He knew this conversation wasn't about Crystal Trent. They went back a long way, "I was told you did."

"By who? The Council?" Jack nodded, "And you believed them?"

"Well, you were missing, Romi was missing. What was I supposed to believe?"

"Please. Just don't shoot me. Yes I killed to girl at the University, yes I'm behind the robberies, but I can explain. Please."

Jack stared at him. His revolver was pointed right at the man's heart. They'd been friends once, brought together because they'd both loved the same girl. Not that anyone knew that Jack had loved her, or so he thought. Once she'd chosen Rhiley, he'd kept his feelings to himself. He lowered the revolver, "You'd better have a bloody good explanation," He looked back at the others, "Take him."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Jack sat in his office, staring at the CCTV footage from the vault. Rhiley Sparks sat on the floor near the back corner of the cell, knees curled in and head in hands. Jack leaned back in his chair and thought about what he'd said. "_By who? The Council?" Jack nodded, "And you believed them?" _He sighed, sat back up and looked at his desk. He started sorting through paperwork, but his mind couldn't focus on the here and now. His mind was more then a hundred years in his past, remembering his time working with Rhiley, John and Romi. He stood up, intent on going down to the vault to deal with this mess, but a shout came from the main hub.

"Weevil spotted!" It was Astra's voice.

Jack made his way out to the hub. Gwen wasn't around anymore, having gone home to Rhys an hour ago, which left Taye, Ianto and Astra, "Who's coming?" He asked.

"Not me," Astra again.

"We will," Taye said, coming down from the upper area with Ianto.

Jack walked up to the young woman, who was staring intently at something on the screen, "Why not?"

She didn't look at him, "I'm trying to figure out what this strange spike means," She pointed and an oddly shaped spike on the rift detection scans, "It popped up after your friend down there came in," Jack looked at it and nodded, before leaving with the guys.

After half an hour, she turned the CCTV on to watch the vault, everyone appeared to be behaving themselves. She felt herself drawn to their newest arrival. She used the controls to focus in on his cell. She turned away for a moment, fed new coordinates through to the SUV for the guys, then looked back to the screen. This was the man who killed her friend and started her strange new life with Torchwood. If not for him, she'd never have met them. She was just about to look back to the rift monitors when he looked up at the camera. There was something so familiar about him. More then just that day at the university. It was as if she knew him from elsewhere. Sure she'd seen him in her dreams, but... She couldn't explain it to herself. Something about the way his eyes looked through the camera at her, beckoned her to go down to the vault and she did. She got up, grabbed an ear piece and her PDA so she'd have contact with the others and information to give them.

Rhiley heard the door to the corridor open. He was sure it was Boe, but he was surprised when he saw a female he hadn't seen on the team. A female he'd seen only once before that day at the University. He couldn't believe that after five years, she was standing right in front of him and to top it off, she worked with Boe. He watched her as she watched him, but neither said a word to each other. She looked older then the first time, healthier. She'd been so weak.

"Who are you?" She finally asked.

"They call me Rhiley Sparks," He replied carefully.

She nodded, "You used to be a friend of Jack's?"

He nodded and sighed softly, "Is that what he's going by now? Yes, A very long time ago. What do they call you?"

She paused, not sure if she wanted to tell him, "Astra Lifrey."

He'd known that, but he wanted to be sure, "So..."

"So nothing," She said, "I really need to get back to work," She turned to leave.

"Do you still have that silver Pocket watch?" Rhiley called, before she could get too far away.

She turned back to him, "How..."

"You have questions about your life, yes?"

Astra shook her head, "Stop it..."

"I can answer them."

"No! Jack says-"

"Forget what Jack says, what do you say?" He watched her as her hand gingerly clasped around something attached to her belt. After a moment she held it out for him to see, "Open it."

If she hadn't of worked for Torchwood she would've thought all this fuss over a little pocket watch was stupid, but she'd learned never to assume anything. She glanced down at the small pocket watch, decorated with small astronomical figures and symbols. It was just one of the few mysteries in her life. She looked up at him, "Why?"

He shook his head, "Just do it."

She shook her head, "I have work to do." With that, she turned on her heel and headed out the door while looking at her PDA. The last thing Rhiley heard before she left was her passing instructions on to Jack.

Sitting back at her desk, Astra put the watch down beside her keyboard and wen back to work. The weird rift spike she'd noticed seemed to be coming from the Hub, but they hadn't brought in any new technologies recently, so it didn't make any sense. Sighing, she left a system scan running, then got up again. She headed to the kitchenette, but then turned back. She picked up the pocket watch.

"Answers huh? Too good to be true I bet..." She pressed the release and the pocket watch opened, releasing the catch and opening to reveal an intricate clock face, but that wasn't the most amazing thing. Out of the watch came a glowing, yellowish gas. She turned her head slightly as it surrounded her. The gas slowly started making it's way closer to her, until there was nowhere left for it to go, but through her and into her. Her eyes glowed brightly for a second, but as the glow vanished, she doubled over in pain. She gave a cry of pain, that only Myfawny could hear, because there was no one else there. Her legs couldn't handle her weight any longer and she collapsed to the floor by her desk. The silver pocket watch fell from her hand and her earpiece came off as her head hit the ground. Pain continued to wrack through her body, her mind burned with images she couldn't place, until it was all too much and everything around her went black.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

"Ok, we're getting coordinates from the hub," Taye told Jack, "TURN!"

The SUV swung around a sharp right turn and continued on, never slowing down. Had they not been Torchwood, Jack would've lost his licence years ago for his horrendous driving. The Weevil was running down the road beside them. They weren't sure if it was trying to outrun them or attack them, either way, it was right there. Suddenly. Jack swirved the SUV and slammed on the breaks. They were a few feet ahead of the Weevil, but it was closing in. The three of the jumped out of the car, weapons and Weevil spray ready. What suprised them though, was when the Weevil stopped and stared at them. It threw something at them, then took off running in the other direction.

Jack stared after the Weevil. They'd never done that before. Ianto went forward and looked at what it had thrown, "It's a cassatte player."

Jack and Taye knelt beside him and looked at it. Jack reached out to the player and pressed play, "Forget the Weevil, go back to the hub. You're needed at the hub. Go!"

Jack and Ianto looked at each other. The voice on the casette was strangley familiar, but there was something strange about it, something warped and niether of them wanted to hope incase it was another sick joke.

Taye looked at them, "Guys?"

Jack looked at him, "Let's go. Hub."


	24. Memories 3

_A/N This is the final chapter actual chapter. There'll be a small epilogue to finish up. I hope you've enjoyed the ride. It's been a blast writing this all. This part has a small appearance from the Doctor. _

_Anja_

**Memories 3**

The main hub was unusually quiet, usually when they left Astra alone to work there was the sound of continuous typing, or her swearing in frustration at something, but today there was nothing. Coming around the center pillar, Ianto couldn't see her at her desk. Coming from the other side though, Jack saw her on the floor, "Astra!" He was beside her in mere seconds. As her checked her vitals, his eyes drifted towards the pocket watch, just centimeters from her fingers, "No... No... Please no..." He begged.

Taye knelt beside her, "Let me." Jack relinquished his hold on the young Torchwood officer, the last time he'd come into the Hub to find one of his people on the ground like this, they'd died. He looked at Ianto. He knew he was thinking about Toshiko too. Especially after the voice that they'd heard. They watched as Taye gently lifted her, she groaned, but didn't wake. They followed him to the medical bay where he placed her on the table. Her face contorted with pain momentarily, till it disappeared mostly. Jack and Ianto watched as Taye checked her over, "I... Can't find a reason why..." He said after almost half an hour.

Jack looked down at the pocket watch in his hand. It didn't make any sense to him. The Master hadn't suffered when he'd changed and according to Martha neither had the Doctor. He came down the stairs and went to the table holding Astra, "Why'd you open it?" He took a deep breath, "Keep an eye on her..." Taye nodded and Jack went to her work station. He pulled up the Hub's security footage. He saw her, working at her desk, then checking the vault security footage. He watched as she got up and went down there. She spoke to Rhiley, she showed him the watch. "But why?" He said to himself softly. He saw her work a little more then she opened it. Jack watched in horror as it unfolded on the black and white security footage. He convinced himself that if she hadn't spoken to Rhiley, she never would've opened the pocket watch and therefore she would be fine.

He got up and headed for the vault. He stormed right up to Rhiley's cell, "What the hell did you do?"

Rhiley looked at Jack, surprised, "Nothing."

"Bull shit! She spoke to you and now she's unconscious!"

Rhiley stood up, "I didn't do anything to her. I wouldn't hurt her. I swear. I'm supposed to protect her!"

Jack glared at the man, "What did you say to her then?"

"Now that I can answer. I told her to open the watch."

If it was possible, Jack's glare became worse, "WHY? For the love of god, why? Everything was fine! Now she's dying and if she doesn't there's a chance that she's not who she is and she'll try to kill us just like he did!" Jack turned on his heel and started out.

"She's not who she says she is Boe, she's Romi," Rhiley said calmly.

Jack's eyes went wide and he turned back to the cell, "What?"

"I tried to tell you she wasn't dead, but you wouldn't listen to me!"

"That's not possible... If she's Romi then that means Romi's..." Jack turned and ran out of the vault. He ran to the medical bay where Taye was running more thorough scans, "Her heart, how's her heart?"

Taye looked up confused, "I... I was just about to get you about that..."

"What? Tell me."

"She has two."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Jack sat in his office, contemplating what was happening. It had been two days since Astra had collapsed, each of them were taking turns by her side. Usually, when one of them got too injured for the hub's medical set up, they'd be transferred to the A&E, but he couldn't risk anyone asking about the two hearts. He silently thanked who ever it was he believed in that she was currently staying with Gwen and not in her own apartment with the girls from the University. He looked through the papers on his desk.

He needed to find the Doctor. He needed him now more then ever, but he had no way to contact his friend. He slammed his hand down on his desk. Some papers went flying off and floated down to the floor. "Damn it Astra!" He cursed rather creativly in a few different languages. He had no way to contact the Doctor and he knew it. He looked at the pocket watch. He picked it up from his desk. He felt like crying. They couldn't lose her.

He stared from his office out over the hub. There was a solemn attitude over the hub now. No one knew what to do. He'd asked Martha if she could contact him, but it turned out she'd taken her phone back from him. He slammed is desk again. He hated being useless, but he hated feeling useless even more. Taye had been monitorng her non stop and the only thing he knew was that she was in constant pain. Her brain activity was through the roof and no one had a clue why she wouldn't wake up. He looked solemly at is computer. Work... They hadn't worked in days. UNIT was picking up the slack for them. His computer suddenly flashed and the Doctor's face appeared. Jack stared as if it was some sorrt of dream. Was it possible to wish hard enough for something and for it to happen?

"What's going on there Jack?" The Doctor asked.

Jack shook his head, "I don't know..."

The Doctor's expresion turned serious and cocerned, "Jack? I'm picking up perculier signals from your place. What's going on?"

Jack looked at the screen, "She opened it..."

"Who opened what?"

"The pocket watch... The silver pocket watch... She opened it..." Jack replied.

"Like..." The Doctor started.

"It's the same!" Jack snapped, then held it up for his friend to see.

The Doctor took a sharp breath as he saw the small device, "Who is she?" The Doctor asked.

"My tech, she's a twenty one year old kid named Astra!" Jack said, "She's always had it and I ignored it, now she's dying!"

"Dying? Jack, what happened when she opened it?"

"I don't know. She collapsed two days ago. We can't wake her up and her brain activity is through the roof... I need your help... She's a Time Lord... She has two hearts!"

"I'll be there soon."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Soon couldn't have come fast enough for Jack. Since he'd spoken with the Doctor, he'd paced around the hub driving everyone mad. That had been an hour ago. Now he was randomly assigning tasks to people that were totally nonsense.

"For heavens sake Jack," Gwen finally cried, "Your friend will be here, just have some patience. For a man who waited a hundred and fifty years for this guy to show up, you can't even wait an hour?"

Jack stopped pacing and slumped in the chair across from Gwen, "I'm sorry. It's just... The last time I saw that pocket watch, I also saw the end of the world. I'm scared."

"Of what Jack?" Ianto asked.

"That she becomes like him..."

That's when he heard it, the whooshing sound of the Time rotar, coming into existance, "I've heard that sound before..." Gwen said.

Jack smiled, "That's him."

He jumped up and headed for the lift. Ianto and Gwen nodded and followed him to the invisible lift. Taye stayed in the medical bay with Astra. Up on the surface, Jack could see the TARDIS just a few feet away from the water tower.

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

The Doctor hovered over the young woman. There was no doubt about it. She was a Time Lord, but he couldn't find any reason as to why she wasn't waking up. He knew how the process was supposed to work. He made his way to Jack, "I don't know... Do you know of anyone that would've been with her when she did it?"

Jack thought and his mind brought him to the conversation with Rhiley, "I think I do, come." Jack lead him down to the vault and they stopped outside the cell, "Rhiley has some 'theories' about Astra. Personally I think he's just trying to cover for his crime."

The Doctor looked at the man in the cell, "Ok, let's hear it."

"Hear what?"

"What happened with Romi and why you think she's now Astra," Jack said.

The Doctor noted the distaste in his friend's voice, but said nothing, allowing the other man to speak. "I found her, near Bernie's. Some goons had attacked her. I helped fight them off, but she was badly injured. She asked me to take her to Bernie's, which I thought was ridiculous, but she insisted. Turns out she had the key to that cupboard no one could ever open. I uh... well, I thought she'd been hit in the head a few too many times, but boy was I wrong. That cupboard, it wasn't a cupboard at all, it was a ship and it was HUGE on the inside. She said it could travel all through time and space far better and safer then our Vortex Manipulators."

"A TARDIS?" Jack asked.

Rhiley thought, "Yes, that's what she called it.

The Doctor shook his head, "That's not possible, mine's the last in existance. Where is it now?"

"Still in Bernie's."

"What happened next?" The Doctor asked.

"I asked her what was going on. She said the Council was after her. She thought it had been about breaking you out of jail," He nodded to Jack, "But apparently someone told them she wasn't human. They were going on about her being the Last of the Time Lords, which she said was ridiculous because that's who she was looking for."

"She was looking for me?"

Jack looked surprised, "She did always say she was looking for a special kind of Doctor..."

"Anyway, she was scared. I'd never seen her so scared. She got me to do some things in the ship. She changed..." Rhiley continued, "She said she would be human, but she couldn't remember who she was."

The Doctor nodded, "I know how it works from there."

"But she never said her body would change!" Rhiley cried.

The Doctor turned back to him, "She regenerated while changing? Oh Rassilon she should be dead!" The Doctor paced the corridor inbertwine the cells, "It does explain why she's not waking up though, bad regenerations result in Regeneration Sickness. I've suffered it before too, but...She regenerated years ago from what you're saying."

Jack looked at he Doctor, "So, what can we do for her?"

The Doctor stopped pacing and looked right at Jack, "I don't know... She should be taken to Gallifrey..."

"But Gallifrey's gone..." Jack finished.

The Doctor nodded sadly, "I don't know Jack, I really don't know..."

"You know Doc, I really hate it when you say you don't know..." Jack said, watching him pace, "What about the TARDIS?"

"What about the TARDIS?"

"It's the closest thing to Galifrey that we have around here," Jack said, "If Astra's really a Time Lord then wouldn't the TARDIS be able to make some kind of link with her?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, yes and then I might be able to figure out who she is..."

They made there way out of the vault, leaving behind a bewildered Rhiley. Jack went down to the medical bay and picked Astra up from the table.

"Jack..." Gwen said, surprised.

"We have an idea," Was all he said, before heading up to the main hub to join the Doctor, who was talking with the others.

"What idea Jack?" She asked.

Jack sighed, he had no idea how to explain it to them, but the Doctor answered first, "Come."

They headed towards the cog door, the TARDIS was now parked within the Information Center. As they went past the coat rack, the Doctor stopped, "Who's is this?" he asked, pointing at Astra's ghastly scarf.

"Astra's," Ianto answered.

The Doctor picked it up tenderly, as if remembering some fond memory, "What is it, Doctor?" Jack asked.

"It's mine... Well, no, not mine, but identical to the scarf I wore in my fourth Regeneration... My fourth regeneration... Princess Astra of Atrios..." He looked up at Jack, "Your friend, said he thinks she's your friend Romi, right?" Jack nodded, "Years ago, I had a companion, we couldn't stand each other, Romanadvoratrelundar, I called her Romana though. She was a Time Lord, the only Time Lord I ever traveled with. She took the form of Astra of Atrios..."

"You mean... Our Astra is your Romana..." Taye said, confused.

"Well... It looks that way... But... Romana left in e-space..." The Doctor frowned, he put the scarf pack on the coat rack, "Let's get your friend to the TARDIS..."

The Doctor opened the TARDIS to let everyone in, he wasn't used to having so many people in the TARDIS and he hadn't since tey'd taken the Earth home. It brought back bad memories. But they were Jack's friends. Jack then took over and lead the way to the medical bay, all around them the TARDIS seemed to be glowing warmly, as if welcoming them, or some one in particular. Jack gently laid Astra down and looked at the Doctor, "My brilliant idea kind of stopped here..."

The Doctor placed a reassuring hand on Jack's shoulder, "Let the old girl work some of her magic."

Jack seemed comfortable inside the TARDIS and moved within the room, but Gwen, Ianto and Taye hovered near the door to the medical bay. The Doctor took his Sonic Screw Driver from his pocket and scanned Astra. They waited.

_Astra felt herself drifting... The Darkness called to her. Enticed her. It was so easy to just let everything go and give into the darkness. The all her pain go. But the light... The day, the living... It seemed so far away... So hard to get to. So difficult, so painful to deal with. She felt the love of her friends. Yes, they were her friends. She knew them. Some of them twice... The living. She wanted to be with them she had to. She wasn't done yet. She needed more time. Time to find... Who? The Doctor... To tell Boe... Jack the truth about so many things... Home... Familiy... She wanted to live. She wanted to be with them..._

Suddenly, she bolted upright, gasping for breath. Jack was by her side in an instant, the Doctor scanned her again, "Regeneration Sickness."

She groaned in pain and curled into herslef, trying not to scream in agony. Jack nodded, but held her close, "Boe?"

Jack looked down at her and smiled, "Yeah?"

She was about to speak, when she cringed. The Doctor spoke up, "It's going to be like that for a while."

She groaned, but when she spoke there was a hint of playfulness in her weak voice, "And what would you know you old coot?"

The Doctor laughed, "I can't believe it..." Then he turned serious, "What in Rassilon's name are you doing here Romana?"

She groaned again and looked up, "It's a long story my old friend."

"Ok... Let me get this straight, Astra is in fact a Time Lord... What ever that is... But who shouldn't be here and knows Jack, John and the guy in the vault and should be dead?" Gwen asked, "Did I miss anything?"

Taye shrugged, "I don't know..."

She held her head for a moment, "Jack didn't kill Rhiley did he?" She asked.

"No, he's alive..." Jack said.

"I think we have time for that long story..." Ianto said.

Astra/Romana nodded, "Yes... Yes, I suppose you do... You might want to sit down though... TARDIS, if you don't mind?"

Several chairs appeared for them to sit on, the Doctor smiled sadly, "She still likes you."

"Well, I never broke her!"

"He should stop all that Jiggery Pokery stuff shouldn't he?" Jack commented.

Astra/Romana nodded, "Yes... Or at least learn how to do it properly."

"Ok, enough with the picking on me!"

She smiled weakly and looked at her friends, "About twenty years ago, well, about thirty-five if you include the time I spent here and in the Time Agency... I settled down on Earth, in the Alternate universe that I was living in after I had left e-space," She glanced at the Doctor, "You didn't get into too much trouble over that did you?"

He shrugged, "Just a little. You know the council."

"More old coots!" She said.

The Doctor laughed sadly, "Yes... Yes they were... Do... Do you know?" He certainly liked this regeneration, she was more fun then the first Romana that he'd met.

She nodded, "I know about Gallifrey. I met some friends of yours, that's why I'm here..." She sighed, "Anyway, where was I? Right, settling on Earth. I never really did see what you liked about humans? Do now of course... I'd been involved over the years with Torchwood, vastly different from here... But I was asked to take over in Cardiff, so I did. I needed a reason to stay put. I saw about three different teams go through the hub in those years, but about a year or so before I left I meet this guy, he's not from around there, but he knows his stuff. Mickey and Jake worked for Torchwood One and a little later went back to Mickey's world-"

"Mickey? As in Mickey Smith?" The Doctor asked.

She nodded, "That would be him."

"You met Rose then..."

She nodded again, "Yes... Rose Is why I'm here."

"What?" Jack asked.

"I can see what you liked about her," Astra/Romana said to the Doctor, "She's an amazing woman."

The Doctor and Jack nodded, "Yes she is!"

"I was supposed to bring you back to her... But I got stuck..." She paused as she cringed with pain, "My TARDIS got damaged and I did the only thing I could, I set a path to the fifty-first century..."

"Where we met," Jack concluded.

She nodded, "Yeah... I already knew all about you though..."

"Rose..." Jack said..

She nodded again, "I... Kind of used the Agency to find parts for the TARDIS..." She looked directly at Jack, "I never planned on falling for Rhiley... I just wanted to find that old coot... " She pointed to the Doctor, "And go home... To my team and my family..."

"Would you stop calling me an old coot Romana," The Doctor interupted, "And... Your family?"

She frowned at him, "You're four hundred years older then I am, you're old and I have a son..." She said softly, "But that's not the point. Things went seriously wrong after we broke you out of jail Jack. The first time I mean, not the recent one," She clarified, "I don't know how they found out about me... I was careful... Always, but... I guess my codes were a little obvious..."

Jack laughed, "Now that I know what a Time Lord is, yeah, I'd say so!"

She sighed and bit her lip as she curled up in pain again, "I had Rhiley take me to my TARDIS, there I used what power was left in her to change me and hide me. I told him to set my Vortex Manipulator for Wales twenty-first century... I don't know what went wrong, maybe because I regenerated he did something wrong, I wound up in New South Wales instead and several years early."

The others had been watching and listening. To say they were confused was an understatement. Taye got up and went over to her, "But what does it all mean? Who are you?"

It was obvious he was hurt. She'd been his link to Torchwood, his guide, now he didn't even know if she was the same person. She reached out her hand to him and he took it, "I'm still me. When... When we regenerate our personality changes too. Honestly? You probably know me better then I do. The old me... The one Jack knew was more serious, loving, grown up..." She smiled weakly, "Before that..."

"You mean when you took Princess Astra's body?" The Doctor interupted.

She frowned at him, "Yes, when I took Astra's body. I was more fun then though, right?"

The Doctor nodded, "You were a pompus ass before that!"

"I know... I'm... Very clingy like this..." She replied. She sat up slowly, untangling herself from Jack. She grabbed her head, "Ugh... five hundred years of memories..." She groaned.

"It's not the memories. It the Regeneration Sickness," The Doctor said, "You're a few years over due."

She nodded slowly, "Umm... My TARDIS is still at Bernie's... And she's too broken to fly, K-9 is there too, waiting for me."

"Jack and I can get her... Where did you get a TARDIS from?"

"Umm... The other universe... She was in a scrap heap. But when you have the key..." She started, "She's this one... Yours from the alternate universe..." She looked at the Doctor, "Did Jack ever tell you my full name?"

The Doctor shook his head, "No, I don't believe he did."

She smiled, "Astra Gayle Lifrey... It was all i could do to leave a clue as to who I was."

The Doctor looked at Jack, "You didn't pick up on Gayle Lifrey... Gallifrey?"

"I did, when we first met, but... It sort of slipped my mind..."

"Yeah. He's getting dopey in his old age," Romana replied, "He'll be able to join us soon!"

The Doctor nodded then looked from Romana to Taye, "Where were these two when the earth was stolen?"

"Astra... Romana was in Australia," Jack replied, "And Taye... Where were you Taye?"

"At my old Navy base," Taye said, still staring at Astra, "My CO's funeral. I came back to Cardiff but i couldn't get into the hub."

Roman shrugged, "I tried to get back, but no planes were flying and I left my Vortex Manipulator at the hub."

"Romana, Rose and Mickey came back... And Rose has gone back to the Alternate universe..." The Doctor said, remore filling his voice, "She couldn't stay here. Not anymore..."

-T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D-

Romana walked around the console room, "You've changed the desktop theme..."

"You like it?" The Doctor asked.

She nodded, "Yeah..."

He came over to her, "Are you Ok?"

Romana looked at him, her young face with her eyes as old as time, just like him, "I don't know... I need to go back! They need me."

He shook his head, "When the earth got stolen they found a way through. The void collapsed and I made sure I sealed every last whole this time. I had to! Or everything would rip apart..."

She nodded, "So you've said..." She tuned away from him and continued walking around the TARDIS console. A few steps later she turned back to him, "Is it true?"

"What?"

"What Rose said about Gallifrey? Are you... We... the only ones?" She asked.

He nodded, "Well... The Master survived... But... He messed up again... He died last year, shot... refused to regenerate..."

She looked down, then to the side, anywhere but him, "What now?"

"Whatever you want..."

She laughed, "Whatever I want... Right..." She took a deep breath and walked to the TARDIS door, "I... I don't know what I want now Doctor. I can't go home..." She opened the door and walked out into the Tourist Centre. Looking around at the familiar room. She smiled sadly, then walked out the door into the Pass...


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The wind blew Romana's hair across her face as she stood on the top corner of a building above Cardiff bay. The black jacket she wore billowed in the air and the long scarf flew around her. So much had changed in the past few days. She stared out over the bay, below, the entrance to the hub could be seen. She had to make a choice, well, it should have been a choice, but it was mostly made for her now. There was no going home. No seeing her Team again. No seeing Joey again...

She sighed to herself as she stood there, her mind caught up in her thoughts. Memories returning to her after five years in an alien body. She never heard Jack approach.

"That's my favorite spot."

She smiled to herself, but didn't turn to face him, "I should have guessed."

He laughed as he approached her place, "Well, I did get that love of hights from you."

She turned to face him, "Really now?"

"Oh yes indeed, Romi."

She looked away for a moment, then back at him. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, "Oh Boe..."

Jack raised his hand to her face and gently caressed her cheek, "I was so sure you were dead..."

She nodded, "I know... You talked a lot to me, remember."

Jack stared at her. She had the face of a sweet, twenty-one year old girl. The girl he and his team had come to know as Astra. But in her eyes, he now saw the same wisdom and intellegance that he'd seen in his sweet friend Romi. And now that he knew what it looked like from himself and the Doctor, he saw the age. The years of life that she'd had, "Of course I remember."

"So my Captain, where do we go from here?" She asked him.

Jack shrugged, "I don't know. It's up to you really."

"Up to me... Everyone keeps saying that," It wasn't a question, the way she put it. He knew that, "No it's not..."

"Maybe he's wrong..." Jack started.

She shook her head, "I may have once thought him the biggest fool I'd ever met... But no book could've ever prepared me for what I saw when I traveled with him. His knowlage... self taught as it was... No, if he says there is no way back, then there is no way back."

"So... What will you be doing? Going with him?" Jack asked. Suddenly scared, that she might leave and jealous of the Doctor if she chose the Doctor over him.

"As tempting as it sounds... Travelling around in the TARDIS, saving the universe again... No... I," She looked at him, uncertanty flared in her beautiful eyes, "I was hoping I could stay here, with Torchwood..."

Jack felt his heart do a jump for joy in his chest as she said those words. His smile lit up his face, "Well, I don't know Romana... I mean, my computer tech Astra... She'd be sorely missed if she left..."

She looked at him, but her face betrayed nothing.

"I don't see why not... But... The others will want to know..."

She nodded, "What to call me." He nodded, "This body... you know about Regenerating... This body is Astra Lifrey. I have many more lifetimes to be Romana again. So, what do you say we get back to work?"

Jack nodded and watched as she walked past him to the stairwell. There was no one there but them. No one to see him make a fool of himself over something he'd wanted to do since the very first time he'd met this extraordinary woman. And the change of face really hadn't changed how he felt. Yes, he loved Ianto and he would never deny that. He'd loved... And lost a lot of people in his time. But he'd never really gotten any of them back. But here she was. His first love. He'd truely been a young man when he'd met and fallen in love with her, but he'd never told her. His fear of being rejected lead to smeone else winning her heart and he knew that Rhiley still held Romi's heart and now, he was also quite sure the Doctor held a little too. But then, the Doctor held a little of everyone who crossed paths with him.

"We got the TARDIS," He said to her.

She turned back to him and smiled, "Good... Did... Was it Rhiley who took my sketch book?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yeah. It's in my office."

She nodded, "I asked him to come for me if I took too long..."

He reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her from going any further. It was now or never. He closed the distance between them with one step. Their bodies were so close, but he was only touching her where he held her. Slowly his other hand reched up and cupped her cheek tenderly in his large hand. His lips hovered just above hers and then he closed the distance, meeting her lips gently and hesitantly at first. But when he felt no resistance from her, he threw in the years of watching her from so close, but so far, the years of distress over her death and the joy of having her there in his arms, now after all that time.

He knew the moment couldn't last forever, but now he'd at least had that moment. He slowly and regretfully moved away from her. She looked lost in a dream when he looked at her face, "Romi... Astra... I... That was totally inapropriate of me..." He finally manged.

She shook her head, "No... Not really... What took you so long Boe?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and laughed, "I have no idea."

She cupped his cheek with her smaller hand, "Don't be sorry Boe. You and me, we have forever. Right now, you have Ianto and you're great together."

Jack nodded, "We are, aren't we?"

She smiled at him, "You should tell him so, more often."

She linked arms with him as they headed back to the Hub. There was still a rift to manage, a city to save and an awful lot of running to do...

_A/N: Well, this is it. Good bye from Jack, Gwen, Ianto, Taye and Astra. Not for forever. They'll be back in my new fic 'In Plain Sight' It'll start soon... I hope. I'm also planning a prequel about Jack's life before he became a conman. While in the tima agency with John, Romi and Rhiley. So keep an eye out for that if you're interested.Don't forget to tell me what you thought about it... Maybe I can find soe Myfawny plushies for anyone who does?  
_

_Anja_


End file.
